First or Last?
by fulllmetal-alphonse
Summary: Once they all found their own lives, everyone guessed that they would be the first to get married. But it seems like they'll be next to last, if he ever decides to grow a pair and pop the question. Rated T for language and because I suck at writing lemon so no M, sorry.
1. Strange

**Okay so this is my first Ouran fanfiction. I really love Tamaharu and how the manga storyline played out for them but some of the final omake timeline is hard to follow and calculate (especially if I'm gonna follow the 2005 timeline since that's when the manga started). SO to avoid further confusion, I'm taking the facts that they end up together and (kind of old spoiler) are the first of the hosts to have children, but adding my own filler facts to this story.**

**It never said they were the first to get married. They could have been the first, or maybe last?**

**Anyways I'm gonna have some OC's in this for the purpose of filling in the other characters lives. Even though we all love Tamaki and Haruhi, I still want to know where the other's ended up, don't you?**

**So it starts out like that. The first OC is Kaoru Hitachiin's girlfriend (who is the only daughter of a prominent Italian fashion designer) Natalia Rossi. For visual purposes, she has long curly/wavy dark brown hair, green eyes, is a few inches taller than Haruhi, and has a lovely splash of freckles on her face. The rest is up to your imagination. Her personality will be shown in later chapters.**

**So without further-ado, here is the first chapter of First or Last?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Strange

**31 March, 2015**

**About ten years since it all began...**

"_Haarruuuuhhiiiiiiii~ " _his voice rang through the entire house, as always. Whether it be for a simple loving gesture or for an important message, he always seemed to sing her name. And oddly enough, it usually came from the same place, the kitchen.

"What is it now Tamaki-sempai?" she replied, as annoyed as ever. " This better be important. I was in the middle of doing some research for this new case I just got."

The blond turned to his girlfriend, who had just walked into their kitchen, and started pouting. "Haruhi darling, we've been together for about nine years now. More than that. Don't you think it's time you stopped calling me 'sempai?' I mean we aren't in high school anymore..."

"Yeah. Right. Sorry, it's just a force of habit I guess. I'll make more of an effort to drop the suffix." She brushed it off as nothing. This all became routine after all this time. "So. Tamaki. Why did you call me down here again? Didn't we just eat like twenty minutes ago?"

"No it's not about food this time. And even if it was I would be able to manage on my own. I've picked up some skills here and there from watching you." He chuckled and turned to the counter behind him. He then picked up a card and held it in front of his face.

"It seems like we've gotten another postcard from Kaoru!" Tamaki sang happily. "He looks to still be very happy with Natalia in this picture. And this time they are in her home country! Look Haruhi, they're in Milan, Italy! It wouldn't surprise me if they're there for fashion week, of course. But fashion week already happened right?"

"Is that really all you called me away from my work? Tamaki, we get postcards from Kaoru all the time. We've been getting them from him ever since he and Nat started traveling the world." Haruhi said the last part with a bit of a condescending tone. "_I mean, why would someone do something like that. Can't he do something more practical? He did take over for his mother in the fashion business after all. Doesn't he have a fashion line to run?" she thought to herself._

Tamaki ever-so-slightly gasped and pouted again. "Haruhi, how could you be so cruel to your longtime lover? I would never be so inconsiderate as to pull you from such arduous work. I called you down for a much more important reason than just another silly postcard from the more tolerable of those devilish twins. There is something different about this one. Here, read it." He handed her the card and she began to read it aloud.

_"Ciao, from Milan! Tamaki and Haruhi, just writing to say hi! Everything is still going great just as I hope it is with you two. I know I could just as easily call you guys, but postcards are more fun, and Nat loves to take pictures! Anyways, miss you guys. Hope to see you soon!_

_ Sincerely, Kaoru Hitachiin"_

Haruhi looked up from the card. "What's wrong with this? It's just another letter. I don't know why you always get so worked up over nothing. You should really try and relax more-"

"_HAARRRUUUUHHHIIIIIII~!" _He cut her off.

_"Oh God. Here we go again. He's gonna start whining until he gets his way..."_

"I'm not getting worked up over nothing, I swear! This letter is different than the others. The card never says 'Hope to see you soon!' and also did you notice that Natalia didn't sign it. Usually she writes them because her handwriting is exquisite!"

She sighed hopelessly. "But what does any of that matter? What exactly are you getting at?"

Tamaki took a deep breath and stated as matter-of-factly as he could, "Kaoru is planning to propose to Natalia soon!"

". . . Do you even know that for su-"

Haruhi was quickly interrupted when her cell-phone began to ring. She recognized the ringtone. It was Kaoru.

She shrugged it off as nothing more than a coincidence and answered the call. "Oh hey Kaoru. Tamaki and I were just talking about you. We just got your Milan postcard in the mail."

_"Hey Haruhi! Oh you did? That's great because I kinda wanna talk about that. I'm guessing you noticed that I wrote it this time instead of Nat.-"_

An "ah-ha! I was right" was heard coming from Tamaki in the background.

"Actually yeah we did. Tamaki was freaking out about it. I don't know why though. It's not like it's some hidden message, right?"

_"Heh. About that. Natalia didn't even know that I sent that postcard. The picture was just one I used off of my phone. And so far I've only sent this one to you two and Hikaru. I tried calling Hikaru but we all know how hard it is to get in touch with him nowadays. Anyways, I was hoping you guys could help me out. I've been with Nat for about five years now, and I really love her. I knew Hikaru wasn't so happy when I started dating her after we met in Boston, but that surprisingly didn't matter much to me. Well. . What I'm trying to say is. . . She is the one. And I want to ask her to marry me but I don't know how."_

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU HARUHI! I WASN'T FREAKING OUT FOR NO REASON AGAIN! I WAS RIGHT!" Tamaki shouted as he ran all around the house jumping for joy.

"CALM DOWN , WILL YOU! I GET IT OKAY! NOW LET ME FINISH TALKING TO KAORU!" Haruhi, extremely irritated at Tamaki's obnoxious behavior, screamed as she pulled the phone away from her face.

"Sorry about that Kaoru. It seems Tamaki already knew you were going to tell us this. And that's great! I'm really happy that you want to spend the rest of your life with her, but what does that have to do with us?"

_"Well I just thought that since you and Tamaki have been together for so long now, you'd be able to help me ask her. And plus he has always been the charmer, right? So he can at least give me a few things to say so I don't sound completely terrified."_

"Well yeah, he has always had his obnoxious charm to live by. . . But he sure as hell isn't any good when it comes to confessing things."

Tamaki had taken his giddiness upstairs to let Haruhi have some quiet. Maybe now was a good time for Haruhi to say what's been on her mind for quite some time now.

"Kaoru, can I ask you something?"

_"Well yeah I guess. What is it Haruhi? Is Tamaki pissing you off again? Do I have to come and kick his ass into another dimension?"_

"No, that's not it. Well kind of. But there is no need for ass-kicking. You just mentioned how Tamaki and I have been together for a while now, right?"

_"Unless I completely imagined what I said not even five minutes ago."_

"Well don't you think we shouldn't be dating anymore? I mean- Not like we should have broken up by now, but. . . Like more than dating."

_"You mean you think he should have asked you to marry him by now?"_

"Well. . . Yeah. Is that wrong? I mean we have been together since the end of my first year of high school. And that was almost a decade ago. Isn't it a bit uncharacteristic of him to not have proposed yet?"

_"Now that I think about it, yeah. I always thought that you two would be the first to get married, but Honey-sempai beat all of us there. Now it seems like you two will be the last to get married. Well, other than Hikaru, who still seems to be in the 'brooding teen' phase. But yeah, the way Tamaki dotes on you, you would think he would've popped the question years ago just to make sure no one else can even think about taking you from him. It's strange that he hasn't yet."_

Tamaki finally calmed down and decided to join his love in the kitchen once more to continue the conversation with the younger Hitachiin. He got to the kitchen doorway, when he overheard something he wasn't sure how to feel about.

"I mean I really do love him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed with him this long. But this is starting to really bother me. It's starting to make me wonder if he really wants to stay in this relationship. . ."

His heart dropped at that last statement. _"Of course I want to be in this relationship. I love my Haruhi more than anything. What on Earth could make her think otherwise?"_

The blond hear some chatter come from the cell phone and then he heard the brunette speak once more.

"Thanks Kaoru. I hope you're right. And sorry for making this conversation about Tamaki and me. I _am_ really happy for you and I'm absolutely positive that no matter how you ask her, Natalia will say yes. Just be yourself and tell her what you just told me. You'll be fine. Alright, see ya Kaoru. Good luck."

He stood in the doorway still shocked from what he had just heard. "_It's starting to make me wonder if he really wants to stay in this relationship. . ."_

Haruhi put her phone away and turned around to see her love standing in the doorway, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

She smiled at him and laughed a bit, "So I guess you were right about the letter. He was just calling to ask some advice on how to propose. I did the best I could since you ran upstairs for the time being. But.- What's with that crazy look on your face? It looks like you just saw someone's ghost or something."

He looked up from the floor and into Haruhi's full, chestnut eyes that he loved so much. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his own violet eyes begin to swell with tears. "Haruhi. Do you really think . . . that- that I don't want to stay in this relationship?"

* * *

**Alright so chapter one always has set up and last minute drama. It's just a must for me. Please review! I would love to see what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I haven't written fanfic in a while so I'm a bit rusty. **

**Hope you all enjoy! Until next time - Chapter 2: Confessions? (yes the question mark is completely intended)**


	2. Confessions?

**Wooo! Time for chapter 2. I know this happened really quickly but I really had to get this chapter written. I was so excited about this one because we finally get to see what happened to Hikaru. I was really excited about writing Hikaru like this because it's a strong headcanon of mine that once Kaoru found a girl, he felt like Kaoru abandoned him and regressed to shutting everyone out again! I'll let you read to find out just how bad he's gotten, but I hope you enjoy! (Hikaru may seem a bit OOC but I think it works.) **

**Enjoy the angst! **

**_Chapter 2 – Confessions?_**

_"Haruhi. Do you really think . . . that- that I don't want to stay in this relationship?"_

"_Crap!" _She thought. "_He actually heard what I was talking about. . . Well, at least now we can finally talk about this."_

"Tamaki-sempai –"

_SNAP! _His eyes narrowed and he looked more hurt than he's ever been. Tamaki had always been melodramatic but this was more than usual. Not even God knows how Haruhi has put up with his antics for this long.

_"Dammit. I called him sempai again. . . But still, he didn't have to freak out so much. That face he's making is kinda creepy."_

"Tamaki . . . I love you I really do. It's just that . . . We've been together for what –"

"Nine years," he stated abruptly.

Haruhi shook his interruption off because she knew he was really upset by this point in the conversation. "- Yeah. Nine years now. Don't you think that's a bit long to be dating someone?"

The blond looked like he had just been shot. "Do you – Are – Are you saying that we should break up? After all this time? B-but Haruhi! I love you!" He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her waist as if he were a child begging his mother for toys.

"Wha- Tamaki! No, that's not it at! I don't want to break up with you! I love you too, like I already said." The brunette peeled the tall blond off of her waist and looked straight into his eyes. "I just think that . . . maybe- uhm . . . maybe we've been just _dating _for too long now."

He looked back at her, his face still red from hysterically crying. "W-what do you mean then? I don't understand . . ."

Haruhi let out a long sigh before she spoke again. "Tamaki . . . What I'm trying to say is . . . Well, what I mean is . . ." She balled up her fists by her side and looked straight up at Tamaki (while blushing profusely might I add) and shouted, "Why aren't we married yet?!"

He was taken aback by her sudden shouting. When he finally realized what she said he stared at the floor and started blushing profusely as well. "Well uh . . . That's a really good question . . . Uh- well . . . See the thing is . . ." He turned around swiftly and started walking out of the kitchen. "OH! I think I just heard my phone start ringing. Maybe Kaoru decided to give me a call. Who knows, it could even be Hikaru?! Maybe he decided to clean up his act after all!"

"TAMAKI SUOH, DON'T YOU DARE!" Haruhi was fuming now. "_How the hell could he expect to get out of this conversation?" _

"This is really important to me! It's been bothering me for years now! Everyone expected us to be the first to get married, and I have to say . . . I did too! But now it seems like even Hikaru will get married before us! That's why I think you don't really want to be in this relationship. This is honestly so uncharacteristic of you Tamaki! What's going on!?"

He calmly turned around and pulled Haruhi into a warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head and said in a voice not quite soft enough to be a whisper, "I love you Haruhi, okay? Some things just take time." He kissed her head again and then pulled out of the embrace and walked upstairs.

"Tamaki . . . Wha – What the hell was that?" Haruhi stood there in complete shock and confusion about what just happened. When she snapped back in to reality, anger took over her mind. _"What the hell kind of answer was that!? Nine years putting up with his shit and this is what I get!?"_

She stormed out of the kitchen and walked to the coat rack by the front door. "I'm going out. I'll come back when nine years of dating actually means something to you!" The brunette put her coat on and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

_"I knew I should have asked her earlier . . .Look what you've done, Tamaki. You've pissed off the best thing that has ever happened to you" _he thought to himself as he sat at the edge of their shared bed with his head in his hands.

* * *

*_Knock-knock-knock* _

"Ugghhhh." He groaned as he pulled himself off of his couch. _"Who the hell could be coming here at this hour?" _

He then looked at his clock on the wall and sighed. It was only six at night. He stumbled to his front door as his head pounded from yet another hangover. He should honestly be used to them by now.

When he got to the door he opened it with his free hand over his eyes to help relieve the pain. "Yeah?"

The girl at the door gave a sad smile. "Hey Hikaru . . . It's been a while."

He knew that voice. He could never forget it. It was the voice of the only person that was ever able to tell him apart from his twin. He took his hands from his now widened eyes and looked down at the short brunette. "Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by. Ya know . . . To talk. We haven't talked in a while. Can I come in?"

The older twin backed away from the door to let his friend in. It is true that she had been able to tell them apart in high school, but now anyone could tell the Hitachiin twins apart. Kaoru was living his life to the fullest and looked even happier than he did in the host club. His hair was pretty much the same; he'd really just gotten a little taller and older. Hikaru, on the other hand, was a mess. He didn't bother to part his hair unless he was going somewhere important, which he rarely did. He tended to always have a five o-clock shadow. And he always looked sad. The only thing that didn't change much was his fashion sense and extravagant lifestyle.

Haruhi walked in to her friend's modern penthouse that of course had a view of the city. When she walked in, though, she noticed something.

"Hikaru . . . This place is a mess. Doesn't your maid do anything?" She wasn't too fond of the fact that many of her friends still had servants, and was especially angry when Tamaki tried to insist that they have a maid of their own. She shot that idea down without second thought. But she just accepted the fact that it was just the way life was for aristocrats like them.

Hikaru walked into the living area where Haruhi was standing and started to throw away some of the trash. "I fired her. Growing up, Kaoru and I – " he paused for a moment after stating his brother's name. " – We got bored easily. So when we got bored with it, we dropped it and moved on to something else. She started boring me, so I thought I would try something else . . ."

The brunette took the trash from Hikaru and threw the rest away. "I find that hard to believe, Hikaru. You may get bored very easily, but I know you would never fire a maid for that reason alone. Why did you really fire her?"

He walked into the open kitchen area and rummaged through the fridge. "You were always able to see right through me Haruhi . . . She kept trying to 'help me.' I told her time and time again that I don't need any help."

When he closed the fridge, he had a bottle in his hand. At the sight of this, Haruhi let out a sad sigh. "Look, Hikaru. We all know that she was right. You can't keep acting like this just because Kaoru is finally able to enjoy his life on his own."

She took the bottle from him and poured it out in the sink. "You can't keep pretending that this is his fault. You're pushing everyone away again, and that's just wrong! You're hurting yourself and all your friends!"

"What kind of friends are you if you just abandon me like this!?" he shouted as Haruhi turned back to him. "I was okay with it when you left because we all knew there was no way of separating you and Tamaki. But then he left too! My own brother! He just left me here like nothing was wrong! What kind of friends would do that!?"

"Kaoru is happy living his life with the woman he loves! Maybe e if you answered your damn phone every once and a while, you'll see that we still care about you! Kaoru told me he's been trying to call you but you won't answer! He's trying to make sure you're okay. I bet you didn't even know that he's gonna propose to Nat soon . . ."

He cringed at the sound of her name. _"That bitch . . . How could she just take Kaoru away from me like that? Who does she think she is?" _

"Why the hell are you even here? Is this just some kind of cruel intervention?" He mumbled through his teeth.

Haruhi sighed to calm herself down. "Actually, I didn't come to lecture you this time."

Hikaru looked at her in confusion. "Well then why are you here?" He had calmed down and was genuinely concerned now. The look on Haruhi's face wasn't necessarily reassuring. "Did something happen?"

Haruhi ran her hand through her hair and walked in to the living room to sit on the couch. "Well . . . Kinda." Hikaru came and sat next to her on the couch. He was actually a bit worried. Haruhi rarely ever acted like this.

"Tamaki and I . . . We kinda got into a fight."

The older twin narrowed his eyes and began to stand up. "I'm gonna kick his ass. What the hell did he do?!"

"Hikaru, calm down." She pulled him back down on to the couch. "It wasn't so much a fight as it was I asked him a question and he avoided the answer. He gave me this bullshit response and it pissed me off. So I stormed out, and now I'm here."

"Well, what did you ask him? Has he been cheating on you?! I'm really gonna kick his ass now!"

She forced him to sit again. "No no. Nothing like that. I just – I asked him why the two of us weren't married yet . . ."

"Oh . . ." He frowned slightly, remembering that he was still a bit upset that Haruhi was with Tamaki.

"And he just said 'I love you, okay? Some things just take time.' And then he just walked upstairs like nothing happened. And after that I didn't know what to do but come here. And because I had a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you think I can spend the night here? I'm not ready to talk to Tamaki again tonight. "

Hikaru's eyes grew wide. That wasn't what he expected her to ask. "Yeah, sure of course!"

"Thanks so much Hikaru. But one thing, no drinking tonight. You have to promise me that you won't even have a sip of alcohol."

Hikaru chuckled, "Yeah sure. I promise."

"Good." Haruhi smiled at her friend and laughed a bit. She didn't think she would ever end up spending the night at Hikaru's after he started acting this way.

She started to get up to take off her coat and get settled. "How about we clean up – "

She was interrupted by a loud boom.

Haruhi froze in her place and started to shake ever-so-slightly. "What that what I think it was, Hikaru?"

"Dammit, why now?!" Hikaru got up and walked to the window to look outside. He then turned back and started walking towards his room. "Yep. It's another storm. I'll go get my headphones. Just sit back down on the couch okay?"

She whimpered and curled up into a ball on the couch. At the next crash of thunder, she pulled her knees close to her face and cried out in a half whisper, "Tamaki – "

* * *

**Alrighty! I love to play with the fact that haruhi is scared of thunderstorms. It's so adorable and I don't want her to ever grow out of it. But I do want to say that she said Tamaki because he easily calms her down because of experience from living together for so long. Agh don't you just love them! Woo! **

**So, until next time.**

**Chapter 3 - (i have no clue yet ha!)**

**please review!**


	3. No rights Just wrongs

**first off I feel like I should say this since I haven't yet, I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. NEITHER THE STORY NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME! *disclaimer***

**Alrighty readers! chapter 3 is upon us. I don't know when chapter 4 is going to happen. It should happen within the next few days though (a week being the latest). I just had this chapter in my head so I decided to put it down! So hear's a very angsty and dramatic treat for you guys! **

**Hikaru may at some points seem very OOC but i just took the fact that he can be a brat about people "abandoning him" and said "why not amplify that brattyness by 10000 by giving him a crapton of alcohol! yay!" So trust me on this. And it ends up not being so much brattyness but anger and resentment set off by alcohol and his bratty attitude. **

**So enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3 – No rights. Just wrongs._**

"Oh God, where is she?!" Not too long ago a thunderstorm started. And not too long ago, Tamaki Suoh started pacing in his bedroom.

"She hasn't even been gone for an hour and this happens!? I hope she's okay. She has to be. She's probably terrified! Oh Haruhi! Daddy will help you if you just answer your phone!" He was in full-fledged panic mode now. He had called her twice already and texted her about one hundred times, but she wasn't answering anything.

* * *

"Here, just listen to some music and relax." Hikaru handed her his headphones and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. It was just like when they went on that date in Karuizawa. He pulled her close and tried to help stop the shaking. _"This is nice. It kind of feels like high school again . . . when things were happier."_

*_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzz*_

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi's jacket and saw her phone light up in one of the pockets. He reached down and pulled out the phone.

Tamaki was calling her. And he was leaving a shit ton of messages to. Hikaru ignored it and put the phone on the cushion next to him.

"That bastard. It's his fault she came out here in the first place. There's no way I'm letting him ruin this right now . . ."

Haruhi was starting to calm down finally. Her eyes were closed but she was wide awake. Hikaru's arms felt warm around her. Almost as comforting as Tamaki's. It felt good in Hikaru's embrace, even if he still reeked of alcohol.

But then . . . she felt something. Hikaru's hand moved up to her cheek to wipe a tear that still remained. Haruhi looked up at the twin. If she really paid attention, she could still see the devilish boy that she once knew. His eyes, no matter how sad they looked, were the same. And he still had that smirk. That devilish grin.

"I miss you Hikaru. We all miss you . . ." She smiled and closed her eyes again leaning back against Hikaru's chest. Then she spoke softly. "Especially Kaoru."

_"Dammit Hikaru! That was your chance. You could've kissed her!" _He sighed and slightly tightened his embrace around Haruhi.

"No," he whispered, "I can't do that to her. And . . . I don't think I want to deal with another Tamaki hissy fit."

*_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzz.*_

The older twin looked to the other side of him. "Really? Again?"

Haruhi seemed to be asleep now, so he pulled a throw pillow from the end of the couch and used it to replace himself as he got up to answer her phone.

He got up slowly and took the phone into his bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Hello?"

_"HARUHI DARLING YOU FINALLY ANSW- wait. Who is this? What have you done with my Haruhi!?"_

"Will you stop shouting?! Jeez, I may be a wreck to you guys but I can still hear perfectly fine!" He momentarily pulled the phone away from his ear to try to make sure it was still functioning properly.

_"Wh- who – Oh my God! Is this Hikaru?!"_ Tamaki shouted in pure disbelief.

"I'm kind of hurt that you didn't recognize my voice, Tamaki. We have known each other for quite some time." His voice had a tinge of annoyance to it as he talked to his former 'boss.'

_"I knew you. I don't know you now. None of us do." _Tamaki's tone changed abruptly. He now seemed angry because he was talking to Hikaru. "_What the hell are you doing with Haruhi's phone?"_

Hikaru didn't feel like dealing with Tamaki getting angry with him so he just cut to the chase. "Well, she came to my place because she was pissed at the answer you gave to the "why aren't we married" thing. And then she asked to spend the night because she didn't want to talk to you tonight. And now she is asleep, I think, on my couch. I gave her my headphones to block out the storm."

A sharp gasp was heard on the other line. _"She came to you?! And told YOU what happened? She got stuck at your house during a storm because of me?"_

"Yep, that sounds about right. Now if you're done, I'm gonna go now to check on Haruhi. I'll do everything to show her that I care, unlike you."

And with that, Hikaru hung up the phone and walked back in to the living area. Sure enough, Haruhi was fast asleep on his couch. He walked over to her and started to pick her up when her eyes slowly opened.

"Hikaru-" she yawned as she regained consciousness. "- Where are you taking me?"

"You don't need to worry, Haruhi. I'm here. I'll keep you safe. I'm just taking you to my bed."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, causing Hikaru to chuckle. "No, don't worry. I'm just putting you there so you can rest. It'll keep you calm during this storm."

The brunette smiled faintly as she started to fall back to sleep. Hikaru put her in bed and tucked her in, ironically, like a father would. He took the spot next to her, but on top of the covers, to make sure she was calm.

The auburn haired boy (well now he was a man, and he looked like it too) pulled Haruhi close and began to doze of as well.

* * *

*_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

Hikaru's eyes shot open at the sound of obnoxious banging at his door. He sat up and looked at the clock. Not even thirty minutes had passed since he fell asleep.

Haruhi woke with a start as well. "What the hell was that?" The music must've stopped playing on the headphones. Otherwise, Haruhi wouldn't have been able to hear that.

Hikaru got off the bed and yawned. "I guess someone's at the door . . . It's probably Tamaki."

"What? Why would he be here? He doesn't know I'm here." Haruhi sat up and got out of bed.

"Yeah he does. He called while you were sleeping and I answered . . ." Hikaru left the room and went to the door.

He opened the door to see a drenched and fuming Tamaki. "Well look who it is. Long time no see, boss." Hikaru smirked at the taller man who was out of breath from knocking on the door for ten minutes straight.

Tamaki scrunched his nose and glared at Hikaru. "You smell like you bathed in booze." He then pushed passed the twin and started looking around the main part of the penthouse. "Where the hell is she? What did you do to her? If you so much as laid a finger on her I'll –"

"She's in my room, dumbass. I told you she fell asleep. So I brought her in to my room." Hikaru interrupted Tamaki's panicked threat and pointed towards his bedroom door.

The blond ran over to the door and quickly opened it. In front of him was Haruhi, bundled up in Hikaru's bed and staring out the window.

"Haruhi" he whispered as he walked over to her.

She sat up and took the headphones off. Once she was sitting up, Tamaki sat in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Haruhi. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Hikaru was standing in the doorway now.

Haruhi didn't hug Tamaki back. "But you did." With that statement, Tamaki slowly pulled away and looked questioningly at his lover.

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. The anger was quickly replaced by sadness as she began to speak." Just saying sorry isn't going to fix the fact that you brushed my feelings off as if they meant nothing to you. Like I said, this is important to me. And I'm not going to just accept that bullshit response you gave me."

"She does have a point. You did give her a pretty lame-ass response. And a response like that coming from you is almost unheard of." Hikaru interjected casually from behind.

Tamaki shot a death glare at the twin to shut him up. "She wasn't talking to _you_ Hikaru."

"Haruhi, can we go home and talk about it. I really don't want to talk about this in front of _him_."

Hikaru laughed and walked out of the room. "You wound me, Tamaki." He then walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.

Haruhi heard what he did and followed him into the kitchen. "Hikaru, you said you wouldn't drink tonight!"

"Sorry, Haruhi. It seems like our deal is off since your knight in shining armor came to save you from the devilish villain. And I probably would've had some once you were really asleep anyways." He smiled sadly and began to chug the drink.

Tamaki was now standing just outside the kitchen. "Haruhi, come on. Let's go home. He's hopeless. There's nothing you can do to help him."

Hikaru was already on his third bottle by the time Tamaki finished talking. "Aw come on, boss! I thought we were friends. How could you be so cruel?" There was a slight slur in the way he spoke now. Four drinks in his system. "Don't we all have our fair share of problems, anyways? I mean at least I'm not a pretentious ass-hole that won't give his girlfriend of NINE. FUCKING. YEARS. a straight answer about marriage. Really. What kind of prince does that to such a beautiful princess." Hikaru made his way to Haruhi and smirked while brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hikaru, stop it." Haruhi pushed his hand away. "You're getting drunk again, and it's pissing me off . . ."

Tamaki was in a complete rage. "Don't touch her you creep. If you ever try to touch her again, I swear I will put you in the hospital for the rest of your life."

Hikaru chuckled. Five drinks now. He had moved on from beer and started drinking liquor straight from the bottle. It seemed as if the angrier he got, the more he drank. "That doesn't sound very princely, Tamaki."

"Haruhi we're leaving." Tamaki pulled at Haruhi's wrist, but she didn't budge.

"Wait, Tamaki." She pulled away from his grip and walked over to Hikaru, who was now fuming almost as bad as Tamaki. "Why are you doing this Hikaru?"

He looked away from her, but she tilted his chin back towards her. "We all used to be so happy. Everything was great. Why won't you let yourself get better and be happy for all of us?"

This sent him over. "Because I'm not!" he snapped. "Why the hell should I pretend to be happy that everyone else has their lives made, but not me?! I hate this! I hate all of this! I hate all of you! Especially you and Kaoru! You two were always there for me. How could you just leave and expect me to be okay with it!?"

He was now towering over Haruhi and gripping her shoulders as he yelled. Tamaki rushed over and shoved Hikaru off of Haruhi.

"She did absolutely nothing wrong, Hikaru! Don't blame your problems on her! The only person to blame for the way you are now is YOU!" Tamaki now had Hikaru pinned against the wall.

Hikaru pushed Tamaki off of him and shouted back, "You stay out of this Suoh! We used to be friends! You showed me what it felt like to open up to other people! I did it and as soon as I find someone I'm able to talk to besides Kaoru, you take her away!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Haruhi slapped them both in the face and pulled them as far apart as possible. "Both of you shut the hell up, right now! Hikaru, you have no right to say that Tamaki stole me from you. I'm not some toy, whether you like it or not. Tamaki, you have no right to threaten him like that. Yes he may have changed but he is still our friend. Our family. We shouldn't be treating each other like this. So could both of you stop being ass-holes for just five minutes."

~Silence struck for what seemed like forever. After an imagined eternity, Hikaru spoke up.~

"I think you two should leave now," he mumbled.

Haruhi and Tamaki didn't hear what he said, so they glanced at each other, confused. "What, Hikaru?" Haruhi questioned.

"I said get out." He snapped quietly. Without letting them leave before him, he grabbed the bottle off the counter and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Haruhi sighed sadly and started walking out the door after grabbing her coat from the couch.

She looked back at Tamaki, who had just begun following her out. "I'm not done with you. We'll talk more once we get home."

Tamaki sighed and cursed under his breath as he followed Haruhi out of Hikaru's penthouse. "This night just keeps getting better . . ."

* * *

**Aaaand there ya have it! Lots of angst and drama and swearing and hurt and heartbreak and UGH I JUST LOVE WRITING THIS KIND OF STUFF!**

**Especially writing Hikaru like this. I mean he is an adult now. He's like 25-26 so he had to take up something new when he was bored with JUST pouting!**

**And don't expect me to stop the angst there. **

**Also, like i said I have no idea what all is going to be in chapter four or how many chapters this lovely fic will have. I might end up writing some slight lemon. Probably not though. But dont expect another chapter tomorrow. You might get one, you might not. Thanks much! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	4. About Damn Time!

**OKay so I was informed that Honey was the first of the hosts to get married. Oops. He ends up marrying Reiko so yeah. And apparently Tamaki and Haruhi are seen married already while still in college. So there ya have it. THAT BEING SAID, I'm not changing a damn thing in my story. Well I'll probably go back and change Kyoya to Honey. But that's it. I like how it's going and I can do whatever I want yay! That's the power of fanfiction. Anyways, call this an AU if you must because the only thing from the omake that I'm making set in stone is that in this story as well, Tamaki and Haruhi will be the first to have children. And yeah I guess I'll add Reiko to haha. Thanks poisoned lullaby for informing me of this! **

***kay I'm done now* **

* * *

**Alright. SO you guys are lucky. I finished chapter four sooner than I thought. This has some angst at the beginning but not as much as chapter three. This chapter is mainly fluff. And the title pretty much says it all.**

**So now that I'm done talking,**

**enjoy the lovely Tamaharu fluff that i stayed up late writing for you lovely readers. **

_**Chapter 4 – About damn time!**_

The storm had finally stopped by the time they got home. They walked up to the front door and Haruhi angrily unlocked and opened it.

"Haruhi . . . Don't you think you should maybe calm down a bit? You were even completely silent the entire ride home."

She death-glared Tamaki and then finally opened the door. Once inside, Haruhi threw her keys on the bookshelf in the foyer. Once she heard Tamaki close the door behind him she turned around in one swift motion.

"H-haruhi? Are you alright?" The blond was utterly terrified by the look his girlfriend just gave him.

"Am I alright? I'm absolutely wonderful! I've been dating the same guy for nine years and he still hasn't proposed, my best friend is a depressed alcoholic, and to top it all off, my best friend and boyfriend nearly killed each other tonight! So yeah, I'm FANTASTIC!"

Haruhi was out of breath by the time she finished her rant. And now Tamaki looked like a frightened puppy.

"I . . . don't know what to say, Haruhi." He was completely at a loss for words.

"You know what you can say? Admit you messed up. First you pissed me off at home and then you show up at Hikaru's house when everything was going perfectly fine! Just admit that you screwed it up this time. No one but you!"

". . . Fine. I screwed up okay. I'm sorry for always worrying about you. I'm sorry that I was afraid Hikaru was going to get drunk and hurt you. I'm sorry for caring about the one I love!"

"Isn't that what got us in to this mess in the first place? Me wondering if you really loved me? Because everyone knows that if this, whatever THIS is, is love, then we would've sealed the deal years ago. But that's not the case, is it?"

"Haruhi that's not fair-"

"I don't think you really know what fair is, Tamaki." She turned around and headed towards the stairs. "I don't want to deal with this anymore. I'm going to bed . . ."

"But Haruhi – " It was too late. She was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning expecting to see a mess of blond hair next to her, but what shocked to see she was wrong. It didn't take her more than a moment to remember why.

She walked downstairs to find Tamaki, fast asleep and halfway fallen off the couch. She giggled and walked over to him. She really couldn't stay mad. All she really needed was time to cool off. Once she reached him, she sat down in front of the couch, pulling Tamaki's arm around her shoulders.

Tamaki slowly began to wake up. He saw his arm wrapped around Haruhi and smiled. The blond then leaned forward and kissed the brunette lightly on the lips. "So does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

"Well . . . I'm still upset. But I'm not angry anymore. I really just needed some time to cool off. But that doesn't change how I feel about this situation."

"I know. And I'm sorry I just pushed your feelings aside like that." Tamaki stood up, still in his clothes from the day before. "Here." He grabbed her hand to help her off the floor. "Let me make it up to you. Why don't we go somewhere nice for brunch?"

Haruhi stood and straightened out her pajamas. "Well . . . What about something a little simpler? Like . . . How about a day in the city? We could g cute little café and do some light shopping."

Tamaki kissed her hand and smiled at her. "As you wish."

* * *

"This is not what I meant by light shopping," Haruhi murmured while holding several large bags, all from different boutiques.

Tamaki chuckled. "Oh, where are my manors?" He took the bags from his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "You shouldn't have to carry all of this."

"Thanks Tamaki, but can we be done with all this shopping now? I'm getting kind of tired and our couch seems more and more comfortable as the day goes on."

The blond man smiled at his short brunette lover. "Of course! But we have one more shop that I want to visit first. It's one that has become very important to me over the years but I've never been able to visit it. And I wanted to make sure that I visit it with you!"

Haruhi shrugged and followed Tamaki. "That sounds kinda weird, but alright. If it's that important to you."

Eventually they reached a two story corner shop. The sign on the front was faded so she couldn't quite make out the name. "I've never seen this place before. What kind of boutique is this?"

Tamaki said simply, "You'll see," and he opened the door to the shop.

The entire first floor was covered in antique gems and stones used to decorate royal households. "Tamaki, I really don't think we need this kind of furniture in our house. It's a bit much don't you think."

"I'm not really interested in anything on this floor. I came to this shop for what's on the second story." He stated this oh-so-casually as he began to walk up the small staircase that lead to the second floor.

Haruhi's hands immediately flew to her mouth. She looked around her as she entered the second floor. The huge room was glittering with jewelry. More jewelry than anyone could ever imagine. But what she saw the most of wasn't diamond necklaces or golden bracelets.

"Tamaki . . ."

What she saw that most of was –

"W-what is all this?"

Rings. More rings than she ever thought possible.

"You did have a valid point. Nine years is more than enough time to figure out if you want to spend the rest of your life with a person."

Haruhi just stared at him in utter amazement. After all this time, after these nine long years, it turns out that he actually did share the same feelings she did.

"It seems like you're the one who doesn't know what to say this time." He laughed and took Haruhi's hand. "I've been coming here for years now. Trying to find the perfect ring. Soon after I started coming here, I learned that they take personal requests. I didn't know what to make for you. So I waited. When I finally knew, I was too nervous you'd end up rejecting me, so I didn't come here for a while. But about two months ago, right before your birthday, I finally found the courage to come back. I knew exactly what the ring should look like, so I ordered it."

"Tamaki. You know you didn't have to go through all that trouble, for me. I'm not some high maintenance aristocrat. Any ring here would have been fine with me. They're all so beautiful."

"But it wouldn't have been fine with me. True they are all beautiful, but I wanted one that was as beautiful as you. And they just didn't have what I was looking for. To me, Haruhi, you are worth more than all of these rings put together. You're priceless."

He walked her over to the check-out counter and smiled at the clerk. "Hi. I'm here to pick up a customized ring. For Suoh." The obviously new employee blushed when Tamaki spoke to her.

"Yes. Of course. Right away, Mr. Suoh." Moments later she appeared at the counter with a small black box in her hand. "It says that paid in full when it was first ordered, so here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you very much, princess." He never seemed to let go of old ways. This made Haruhi stifle a laugh. It reminded her of high school with everyone.

The young clerk giggled and blushed again before returning to the back room.

Tamaki then turned back to Haruhi and laughed. "Some habits never die. Anyways, I designed this for you a few months ago. The idea came from when we first met. When you first came to the host club." He then got down on one knee as his face turned scarlet. He held the box in front of him and spoke as clearly as possible.

_"Haruhi Fujioka. You are the most beautiful person in the entire world. Inside and out. I know I was oblivious to it at first, but I was in love with you from the very start. You are beautiful, intelligent, strong willed. . . You are everything I could ever wish to be. I know it's taken a long time for me to say this and I really have started rambling now – "_

Haruhi suddenly started laughing. "Oh Tamaki, you're too much, really!" Her laughing faded as she knelt down with him.

"Wh- what are you doing, Haruhi?" Though it seemed impossible, Tamaki's shade became an even deeper red.

Haruhi took the box from Tamaki's hand and opened it, revealing a small shining ring. Placed in the center was a beautiful rose carved out of silver and diamonds. It did remind her of her first time at the host club. Those morons seemed to be obsessed with roses. She loved it.

She then took the ring out and placed it on her left ring finger. The brunette looked back up at her lover and took his face in both of her hands.

"You're such an idiot." She smiled and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Once they finally broke apart, Tamaki finally spoke again.

"It's funny how I always know what to say to everyone else, but not you. You seem to have broken the prince's armor, Haruhi."

The two shared a small kiss once more and then just sat with their noses touching. Haruhi chuckled and whispered to her new fiancé,

"It's about damn time . . ."

* * *

**Ah! Shameless fluff! Don't you just love it. And I do have to agree with the lovely Haruhi in this one and say IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**I just love these two so much. Even during the angst, I can't help but smile like a giddy child while writing this. **

**Well until next time loves!**

**Chapter five - (again I have no idea)**

**also i have no clue when five will be published because i dont have any ideas at the moment for it. so if you want to suggest ideas that would be wonderful. i might not (and sadly most likely wont) use your ideas but it will help my creative juices flowing.**

**who knows your ideas might inspire another 3 chapters in one day kind of thing!**

**please review! **

**au revoir loves!**


	5. Endless Phone Calls, Part 1

**Okay so I've decided to make this a two part chapter called "Endless Phone Calls." I chose that title for obvious reasons. But yeah. I probably won't have part two up until some time wednesday because my friend is coming over tomorrow so I won't be doing much writing. But anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the kind reviews so far! Please keep reviewing!**

_**Chapter 5 – Endless phone calls**_

_Part 1 - Spread it like Wildfire_

* * *

" . . . Hmmm . So the defense was – Ahh. That makes sense now. There is no way that –"Haruhi mumbled to herself about her work as she sat at her desk.

*_Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz*_

"Huh? Who's calling me now?" She had been getting hundreds of calls all week long. Some of them were from work, but most of them were from Tamaki. Haruhi's fiancé was in France to visit his mother. She had begun to get sick again, so Tamaki wanted to make sure she was alright, and pay her a visit.

He wanted Haruhi to join him, but she couldn't get the time off from work, especially after getting such a huge new case. So, he went to France for the week, on his own.

All week, Tamaki has been calling his love to make sure she was doing alright. It was sweet at first, but it just became annoying after about the third day. But this time, it couldn't possibly be him. He had just gotten on a flight back to Boston a few hours ago. And it hadn't been six hours yet so he couldn't have arrived yet.

"Wha-? That's weird . . . Why is dad calling me?" She very rarely spoke on the phone to her father. Usually whenever he wanted to talk, he just texted her. So this must've been important.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"_Haruhi Fujioka! Why is it that I found out about your engagement to that fool Tamaki from the fool himself and NOT MY OWN DAUGHTER?!"_

"What?! We agreed we wouldn't start spreading the word until we had some of the wedding planned! That way we could answer the stereotypical questions that we knew everyone would ask. . ."

_"So you were meaning to hide it from me?! Haruhi, how could you be so cruel to your own father!?"_

"Dad, come on now. I wasn't trying to hide it from anyone. Especially not you. I just wanted to avoid the endless phone calls for a little bit. And shouldn't you have known already? He did ask for your blessing, right?"

_"Oh that. He did that years ago. I said yes, of course. I was just hoping that when the time came for him to finally ask you, you would turn him down."_

"That's not very nice, Dad. Anyways, we don't really have any plans yet, so all I can really tell you is that yes we are engaged. I promise I will let you know more details once we figure them out, okay?"

". . . _Alright, alright. I'll let you go now. Just remember, Haruhi, if that dope ever hurts you in any way, I'm still here for you. I love you very much."_

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _"How could he just go and tell my dad without telling me?" _

Tamaki was in for it when he got home.

* * *

"I'm hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommme! You're loving fiancé has returned, my dear princess." Tamaki sang his words from the foyer as he took of his coat. He walked forward towards the stairs when he saw his darling standing at the bottom of said steps. . . With her arms crossed.

"Oh darling, Haruhi! I can't tell you how happy I am to be back here with you." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Seeing mother was wonderful, of course. But the whole time I was there, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah. I know. You called me five times every day." The brunette hadn't hugged him back. Her arms were still crossed in anger.

The blond released the embrace and looked questioningly at Haruhi. "Did you not like that I checked in with you often? I was just making sure you were alright without me."

"I was fine without you before we got together, so I was fine now too. Your little check-ups actually became quite tiresome." More and more irritation coated her voice as she spoke.

At the word "tiresome," Tamaki gasped dramatically and went to pout in the corner.

"Would you stop pouting like a child?! I'm not in the mood for this right now." She was getting very angry now.

He turned back to her and noticed how upset she actually was. Tamaki then got up and went back to her. "What's bothering you, Haruhi? Tell me, let me help."

"My dad called me," she stated plainly.

A guilty blush crept across the blond's face. "On second thought, I really should start unpacking. I was gone for a week and-"

As he kept rambling off excuses and walking up the stairs, Haruhi sighed. It was time to pull out the big guns.

She cleared her throat and gave the cutest smile she could ever possibly give. "Tamaki darling! I'm feeling a bit faint. Would you be so kind as to carry me to bed?"

Faster than the speed of light, Tamaki bolted to his fiancée's side. His princely demeanor had taken over once more. "Of course, my princess. Anything to make sure you are always happy." He smiled and picked her up bridal style before carrying her upstairs.

When Tamaki picked her up, Haruhi giggled and thought, "_Yes! I knew this would work. Now he can't avoid this."_

Once they reached their bedroom, Tamaki gently placed Haruhi on their bed. "Here we are, princess. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Haruhi smirked. "Come lay with me." She patted the leftover space next to her. "I want you to hold me."

Tamaki blushed deep red and nodded. He then took his place next to the brunette and pulled her close.

"_Now's my chance. There's no way he's getting out of this one."_

"Tamaki?" She looked up at her lover.

"Hm?"

Her face darkened with annoyance. "Why the hell did you call my dad? You agreed that we would wait to tell anyone. And last time I checked, 'anyone' included my father."

He chuckled nervously and avoided her glare. "Well . . . He- When I asked for his blessing, which was a few years ago, might I add – "

"I know he told me."

" – Oh. Well anyways, when I asked for your father's blessing, he told me that he'd better find out as soon as it happened. And you know me; I always have to please everyone. Especially my fiancée's father. So I called him earlier this morning."

Haruhi sighed and buried her face in Tamaki's neck. "Well I guess I can't be upset with you for that. My dad has always had high standards for you anyways . . . Just don't tell anyone else, okay. Not yet. I'm not ready to be bombarded with phone calls again."

_*Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.* _

Haruhi heard her phone go off and threw her face onto her pillow. "You've got to be kidding me. . ."

Tamaki laughed and got up from the bed. "Don't worry; I'll answer this for you." He walked over to Haruhi's phone, which was on their dresser, and looked at the caller ID.

"Oh! It's just him." He answered the phone with a smile on his face. "Hey Kyoya! What's up?"

_"Oh, Tamaki. I would've called you first, but I didn't know if you were back from France or not."_

"I just got back a little while ago, actually. So why are you calling?" Tamaki had a very cheerful tone in his voice as he talked to his best friend.

_"I was actually just calling to congratulate you and Haruhi on your engagement. I do have to say, it took a lot longer than any of us expected, but I'm still glad that it happened, nonetheless."_

"Wait. What? Who told you? . . . Don't tell me it was Ranka . . ."

_"Indeed it was, Tamaki. Well first Kaoru called me about two weeks ago telling me about the conversation he and Haruhi had. He told me she was upset that the two of you weren't married yet, so logically, I decided to give Haruhi's father a call. I told him about what I knew and he thanked me. After that, he told me he would let me know if he heard anything, and I said the same. So, here we are."_

Tamaki ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Alright. I should have expected this. Well, thank you for the call Kyoya. I'll call you back once we have more information about the wedding plans. And don't think for a second that I would choose anyone but you to be the best man!"

Kyoya laughed from the other line. "_Of course, Tamaki. Until then."_

Tamaki hung up the phone and looked over at Haruhi, who was now fuming with rage. "So you mean to tell me that because YOU told MY FATHER that we are engaged, now KYOYA knows?! Kyoya, of all people! Now-"

Tamaki sighed and face planted on their bed. He gave Haruhi a side glance and mumbled from the blanket, "Yep. Now the news is going to spread like wildfire."

Haruhi then slammed her face back against her pillow so that she and Tamaki were now in similar positions.

*_Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz_

_ Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. *_

Both of their phones began going off simultaneously.

They then looked at each other, and their anger and annoyance quickly faded to laughter. Haruhi moved down next to Tamaki and faced him. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I think these phone calls can wait until tomorrow, don't you?"

Tamaki smirked and moved so that he was hovering over Haruhi. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Absolutely."

Haruhi then wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

"Like wildfire, huh. . ." She whispered.

She pulled him back to her so that their lips crashed together passionately, causing Tamaki to turn the shade of a ripe red tomato. Those calls could definitely wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**I just love the fact that I can do whatever I want with this story. Sorry guys! No smut/lemon from me! I tried writing that once, and it was awful soooooo yeah not gonna try that again for a very very very long time. Maybe even never again. SO instead, I troll you and make you think it will end in smut. Yay!**

**Anyways, if you really wanna know, yeah they frickle frackled after that last line. Which is why the phone calls waited, of course. **

**So, please review and join me next time for "Endless Phone Calls, Part 2: Brotherly Love"**

**Hahah I know what you all are thinking. You'll just have to wait and see if it's the same brotherly love we used to know. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	6. Endless Phone Calls, Part 2

**Alright readers, here is the second and final installment of chapter 5 - endless phone calls. It is mainly focused on Hikaru so yeah. **

**This was probably the hardest chapter to write, like ever. It was so difficult to make it in character and make sense. So yeah be appreciative that my friend helped me write some of this last night. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Endless Phone Calls - Part II**_ _Brotherly love_

*Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.* "Ugh just leave me alone . . ." *Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.* "You know what-"

He picked up his buzzing phone and looked at it. 17 missed calls. He didn't even bother to pay attention to who was calling him. He refused to talk to anyone right now.

He pressed end to ignore the call. Moments later, it rang again.

He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. "Why can't anyone take a damn hint?" He then picked his phone up again and threw it across the room, not quite hard enough to break it, but with enough force to shut it up.

He sighed contently, "Thank you. Finally you all will leave me alone."

It didn't take even five minutes for his peaceful doldrums to be interrupted, by yet another phone call. But this time, it was from the house phone. "Dammit! I thought I got rid of that thing."

Instead of getting up, he just let it ring until it went to voicemail.

"Hey. This is Hikaru. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message. Bye"

The older twin hadn't put much thought into his voicemail, but he really didn't care. Once he heard a faint beep come from the phone in the living room, he expected it to be over.

Instead he heard a voice. It sounded like a small child. It was hard to recognize at first, but after a few words, he knew exactly was calling him. Once he realized who it was, he shot straight up in bed and listened carefully to what was being said.

"Hika-nii. It's your sister, Ageha. I'm on my way to your house right now. Mom and Dad made me take the jet because I'm apparently too young to travel on normal planes by myself. My flight just landed so I should be there in about 20 minutes."

And with that she hung up. She was quite dignified and intelligent for a seven year old.

As soon as the twenty-six year old realized what his younger sister had said, he swore under his breath and jumped out of bed.

"Why does she want to visit me all of a sudden? It's not like she was ever interested in being our little sister and receiving affection from us. . . So why now?"

The older twin shot out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. Once in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and sighed. "There's no way in hell that she's seeing me like this."

Hikaru left the bathroom to grab a change of clothes before returning. He opened his closet and frowned. "Only one clean outfit left?" He pulled the clothes out and took them to the bathroom with him. "Maybe I should get a new maid . . ."

* * *

After about fifteen good minutes, Hikaru emerged from the bathroom cleanly shaven and hair parted. And even though he only had one clean outfit left, he still managed to dress in his usual high end fashion. Yet, his face looked the same as it did an hour before. Just cleaner and a bit more awake. I guess you just can't wash off that disappointing look so easily.

"Shit! I only have five minutes before she gets here." He swung his bedroom door open and looked at the mess that had accumulated in the rest of the penthouse. He groaned and began to clean up as fast as possible. "Why the hell did I fire my maid . . ."

Hikaru had the last bit of trash in his hands when he heard a knock at the door.

*Knock knock knock knock*

He swore under his breath. "That couldn't have been twenty minutes already . . ."

*Knock knock knock knock*

He threw away the last of the trash before grabbing the full bag of garbage and heading to the door.

"Hika-nii! Come on, I don't like to be kept waiting."

He placed his free hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. He then opened the door to reveal a small girl, with shoulder length dark hair. "Come on in, Ageha." The older of the two Hitachiins smiled warmly at the younger and let her inside.

"Why did you clean all of this yourself? Don't you have a maid?" Ageha questioned as he put the bag outside of the door.

Hikaru paused for a moment before replying, "I've decided to learn the ways of commoners and clean for myself."

"You look nice today, Ageha. That's a very pretty dress you're wearing." He gave his best smile, reminiscent of his days with Kaoru and Haruhi in high school.

The small girl gave her brother a suspicious look, but quickly brushed it off and became straight-faced. "I think it's boring. It looks like something you or Kao-nii would get me." She headed to the living room while taking off her shall, and sat on the couch.

He walked back into the living area where she was now sitting, and sat next to her. "So why did you come all the way to Boston? I would've gotten you something nice if I would've known you were coming earlier."

"It probably would have been stupid. And I have been trying to call you for a few days now." She looked directly at her older brother with a blank expression. "You need to get your act together, Hika-nii. It's getting completely ridiculous."

Hikaru was completely baffled. "Wh-what?! What are you talking about?" He paused for a moment, at a loss for words. "And shouldn't you be in school right now? Didn't the semester just start?"

She sighed and crossed her hands in her lap. "I'm starting late because I'm being homeschooled. I have no interest in going to a silly academy filled with bumbling idiots like you. And mom said it might be good for you to hear this all from me. We are all tired of this regression you've gotten into, nii-san."

He clenched his fist and averted his gaze. "I still don't know what you're talking about, Ageha."

"You can't be serious, Hikaru. You and Kaoru were inseparable when I was really little. It was kind of annoying to be honest. The way you two doted on me was absurd. I thought you two were complete morons, but as it turns out, you're the only moron. At least Kaoru has his life together. You do know he's getting married, right? He proposed to Natalia-san last week,"

He was at a complete loss of words. After a minute of silence, he spoke. "Y-you know, just because I'm not getting married, doesn't mean that I don't have my life together."

The surprisingly intelligent seven year old rolled her eyes. "Nii-san, this place reeks of alcohol, you were cleaning your own house which means you fired your maid for some stupid reason, and you look like you haven't slept in days." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh and also, Kaoru talked to mom about it. Tama-san and Haru-san have talked about it too. They contacted mom and dad because they were worried about you. Everyone is worried about you."

Hikaru's expression darkened at the mention of Tamaki and Haruhi. "Why were you talking to them? Don't tell me you are still obsessed with that moron."

"I am not obsessed with anyone. I just happen to think that he is a wonderful and ideal person to be around. And you may think he is a moron, but he is smart enough to get help for his friends in need."

Hikaru was in a silent rage. He looked down at his feet and refused to speak. After a few moments, Ageha spoke up.

"Since I am only a child, a hotel is quite inappropriate for me to stay in on my own. So I will be staying here for the week." She stood up and brushed off her dress to straighten it again. "Kao-nii and Natalia-san are having a joint engagement celebration with Tama-san and Haru-san in two days. You and I will both be attending."

"Wait what? Tamaki and Haruhi are engaged now too?"

"Oh you didn't know? It happened just at the end of last week. I just assumed you would've heard by now."

She walked towards the door and put her hand on the knob. "I will be back in a few hours. For this week, if you so much as touch an alcoholic beverage, you will be flying back to Japan with me to live back at home under the constant surveillance of the family and our servants. You will get your act together before nii-san's wedding whether you like it or not."

"B-but – I don't think you really have that kind of authority over me, sis. You are only seven . . . "

"I may be only seven but I do know that you and Kao-nii adore me, so there is no way you will refuse to listen to me. And I seemed to be the only one in the family that was willing to tell you all of this so bluntly." She turned back towards him for a moment to speak. "You are ruining your life, Hika-nii. Your mental and physical health is in shambles because all you do is pout and drink. I always heard of how promising you twins were, but it seems that Kao-nii was the only one to live up to expectations." She took a breath and stared angrily at her brother. "You are embarrassing not only yourself but our entire family. We can't have a pouty, depressed drunk in the family, especially at your age. So, since you refuse to get your act together, I will do it for you."

Ageha turned around and walked back towards the door. Hikaru was completely silent.

As she put her hand on the doorknob, she sighed. "Nii-san. You may be annoying, but you're still my brother. I still love you. Like I said, we are all worried about you. Especially Kao-nii. We all are starting to miss the brotherly love. It seems like the only one you'll show that to, is me. And, even though I appreciate it, it needs to stop. I'm not your only sibling, and I'm definitely not the only one who cares enough to say all this." She paused and glanced back at him. "Fix it."

The young girl then opened the door and walked over to a tall body guard that had just arrived. "I will be back tonight, Hika-nii."

The door closed with a click and Hikaru was alone in silence, once again. Of all people that could say that to him, it had to be the one person he didn't want it to be. She was completely right, he absolutely adored her. Even when she was like this. He rubbed his hands over his face and fell back on the couch so that he was now lying down. Who knew seven year olds could be so demanding?

* * *

**Okay so if you are a non-manga reader, Ageha is a MANGA ONLY character. She is their actual little sister, so no I did not make that up. It says that she was born sometime during the twins college years. SO I made it so that she was born during their first year of college at the age of 19. So don't think I'm just makin all this shit up now.**

**But yeah, in the manga, the twins dote on her but she thinks it's completely stupid. And she has a strange obsession towards Tamaki. She even calls him "Milord." **

**Yes I will have her adress him as Milord soon. **

**But yeah that's that. I bet you weren't expecting that kind of brotherly love, right?**

**Please review! **

**Until next time!**


	7. Let's Try This Again

**Greetings, readers! I present you with chapter 6! (or seven if you wanna count it that way) **

**This chapter once again is only slight Tamaharu, sorry. I will be getting back to much more Tamaharu very very soon. Probably in the next chapter or two. I just feel like, with Tamaharu, you must have the other hosts there too. **

**Speaking of the other hosts, Takashi (Mori) and his wife Sofia (an OC based off of my sister because my sister absolutely LOVES Takashi) will be making an appearance soon as well as Kyoya! I have a great mini storyline set up for Kyoya (thanks to my genius sister) that I will delve into when the time comes. But for now, have some lovely awkward reunions! **

_**Chapter 6 – Let's try this again.**_

He messed with his dress shirt sleeves nervously. "Do they even know that I'm coming? And even if they do, do they even want me to be there?"

She finished brushing her hair and smirked at the older of the two. "Of course they know you're coming. And yes most of them want you to be there. They do miss you after all." She turned and looked up at him. "Hika-nii. This is to help you to start getting act together. It's just a dinner party with old friends. You'll be fine."

"Wait. Most of them? What do you mean '_most of them?' _"

Ageha sighed and walked to the front door. "Well, Tama-san wasn't too pleased when I talked to him and Haru-san about it. Luckily Haru-san convinced him to be okay with it. He kept mentioning something about you trying to steal Haru-san from him while you were drunk a few weeks ago?"

Hikaru's face turned pink with a guilty blush.

"And then Natalia-san isn't very happy about it either. But, who can blame her. You've been nothing but awful to her since her and Kao-nii started dating."

She took a breath and continued. "Well. Never mind that. What happened, happened. Now we have to make up for your drunken mistakes. Not to mention the fact that being drunk this whole time was a mistake in itself. Now let's go. We're going to be late."

The older of the two ran his hands through his parted hair, sighed, and followed his sister out of the house.

"Well . . . Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Excuse me." The hostess looked over the stand to see a small girl calling for her.

"Oh! Yes, how may I help you?"

Ageha smiled warmly. "We are here with the Hitachiin group. Thank you."

The hostess nodded curtly. "Right this way." She lead the two to a closed off area near the back of the restaurant. As they were approaching, they could hear laughter and a girl speaking with a faint Italian accent.

"And then he tried to order his food in Italian, and yeah he got the words right but in all the wrong order!" More laughter broke out from one of the two tables.

"It was as if he were some crazy caveman! The waiter himself couldn't help but laugh at him too!"

Kaoru, with his arm around Natalia, blushed bright red as he laughed more. "Alright, I admit it. It was pretty damn funny! But it hasn't happened ever since, I swear! I mean, I do have the best Italian teacher ever." He leaned over and pecked Nat on the cheek.

"Awe, Kaoru. You're too sweet."

An unknown man groaned mockingly. "Why is there always so much cutesy crap with you two? It's like you were made for each other." The group chuckled some more. "Five years later and you're still in the honeymoon phase? This wedding is going to be so boring!"

The unknown man also had an Italian accent. His was more noticeable than Natalia's though. He had light brown, almost blond, hair that had a slight wave to it as it fell just past his ears. But, it was longer than it looked, because it was tied back in a short ponytail, leaving only two side-bang-like pieces to fall free.

Once the two other Hitachiins came into view, Tamaki stopped laughing and clenched his fist in his lap. Haruhi slapped his arm when he did this. "Tamaki stop it. You can't hate him forever."

Kaoru then turned around in his seat to see his older twin standing before them. He got out of his seat quickly and walked over to the two.

"Good to see you, Kao-nii!" Ageha stood on her toes as Kaoru knelt down to hug his sister and kiss her on the cheek.

Kaoru smiled at her. "Good to see you too, Ageha. We have a place set for you at that table right there." He pointed to the table just a few feet next to the one where the adults were sitting. "Chris's sister and Nat's sisters are over there too."

She forced a smile. _"Great. More children to talk to. I hate being seven. . ." _

"Thank you nii-san!" She started walking away from Kaoru, but instead of heading to the other table, she moved towards Tamaki.

Tamaki moved out of his chair to pick the girl up into a spinning hug. "Ageha! How are you, my dear princess? You look lovely today."

The small girl giggled and blushed. "Thank you, Milord. I am well. It is great to see you're doing well, also!"

Without realizing it, both Hikaru and Kaoru gave an irritated look when Ageha called Tamaki "Milord."

As if that was her cue, Ageha gave Tamaki a final hug and walked over to her table. Once seated, she nodded at Hikaru as a "good luck" sign.

Kaoru turned back to his twin and stood there silently.

Hikaru put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet and began to shuffling them. "Hey, Kaoru . . . It's been a while. . . Uhm. Sorry I haven't been, uh, returning your calls or anything." He started rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands, still looking down and shuffling his feet. "Oh and uh, congratulations on getting eng-"

He was interrupted when Kaoru suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much Hikaru. I was so freaking worried about you. Everyone was. I thought I would never see you again."

Hikaru blushed and awkwardly hugged his brother back. "J- Just because I drink a lot doesn't mean that you'll never see me again . . . I mean you're my twin brother, and even though I'm still pissed about everything that's going on right now, I still wanna at least try to fix it."

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru. "Well, I'm glad you want to fix it. We'll help fix it too." He put one arm around Hikaru and led him to the last vacant chair. It was next to the unknown man, whose name appeared to be Chris, and Haruhi. "You'll be sitting here, next to Chris." At the mention of his name, Chris stood up and held out his hand for Hikaru to shake.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, Hikaru. I'm Christian, or just Chris as your brother just said. I've heard a lot about you from Kaoru. I'm Natalia's best friend."

Hikaru shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I haven't heard anything about you, but that's probably because I haven't had much contact with my brother for the past few years." He chuckled awkwardly and sat down next to Chris.

Haruhi smiled at the older twin when he sat down. "I'm glad you could make it, Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled back at Haruhi and said quietly, "Me too . . ."

He looked over to Tamaki and then to Natalia, neither of which made eye contact with him. _"Figures." _he thought, _"I've treated Nat like crap since they started dating. And Tamaki is probably still pissed about that night with Haruhi . . ." _

An awkward silence hovered about the table for a moment before Hikaru decided to speak up. "So, Chris. You're Nat's best friend, right? How long have you two known each other? And what brings you to this dinner tonight."

"Don't call me Nat." The Italian woman snapped angrily at the older twin.

"C'mon Hun. You don't need to do that to him . . ." Kaoru calmly pleaded with his fiancée. With that, she went back to being silent.

"Alright, you're _Natalia'_s best friend, sorry."

Chris chuckled and looked at Hikaru. "Nat and I have practically known each other since birth. My mother was her mother's assistant, so she used to bring me along with her to keep Nat company when we were little." He took a small breath and continued. "And what brings me to this lovely dinner, you ask? Well Nat is a loser with only one real friend – Me, of course. – So she had to cave and ask her lovely gay man to be her 'maid of honor,' so to speak."

Hikaru nodded and laughed slightly. "That sounds like a great time. I always thought Natalia would have tons of friends! I mean, she is just such a kind and bubbly person! Aren't you, Nat?"

At that, she slammed her palms on the table and pushed her chair out. "Please excuse me." She got up and walked away from the table.

"Nat! Wait!" Kaoru gave Hikaru an angry glance, but Hikaru just threw up his hands and stifled a laugh. Kaoru then got up and went after his fiancée.

Haruhi sighed and frowned at Hikaru. "You know, that wasn't very nice of you Hikaru. You don't have to mess with her like that."

"The thing is, I was being honest. She _is_ a really nice person. I've just happened to be a dick to her for the past five years so anything I say to her will make me sound like an ass."

"You have no right to treat her like that." Tamaki finally spoke up. "After the way you've treated her- the way you've treated all of us- you have no right."

"Tamaki, did you even hear a word I just said. I was being honest. I wasn't messing with her."

Tamaki went silent once more, still refusing to look at Hikaru.

Haruhi began to talk quietly to him to try to calm him down. Hikaru and Chris turned back to each other and continued their conversation.

"Let's try this again. So Hikaru, you and Kaoru were very close growing up, right?"

"Yeah. We were practically inseparable. We never left each other's sides. We were so close that it was nearly impossible to tell the two of us apart. We even dressed, acted, and did our hair almost exactly the same to confuse people. The only one that was ever able to tell us apart was Haruhi. But now, it's pretty damn easy to tell who's who."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Yeah, from what I've heard, you've changed a lot, but at the moment, you two still hold true to the fact that you are identical twins. Tonight, the only way I would be able to tell the two of you apart if you hadn't told me who's who, is the fact that you look really tired and kind of sad too. While, from the time that I've known him, Kaoru always seems pretty happy and awake."

Hikaru leaned back in his chair at that comment and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess that's what hating the way your life turned out does to you. Well that and the over-abundance of alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, I could really use a drink right about now."

As soon as he said that, as if on cue, Ageha looked over from where she was sitting and gave Hikaru the most terrifying death glare imaginable.

" . . . On second thought, I'll just stick with water tonight."

Chris laughed loudly and patted Hikaru's back. "You've got quite the interesting family. And I have to admit, you are all quite the attractive bunch, too. But I guess being rich and famous in the fashion industry has its benefits."

"Oh please Chris, you should know by now that my lover is naturally perfect and gorgeous." Natalia's voice rand from behind them as her and Kaoru walked arm-in-arm back to the table.

Kaoru blushed profusely as he and Natalia sat back down at the table. He then smiled at everyone there. "So, let's try this again, shall we?"

* * *

**Alright! That's it for this time. I don't really have much to say . . . **

**OH WAIT! YES I DO, DUH. **

**The lovely Christian. Chris is such a lovely gay man don't you think. His personality is based off of the way me and my friends are. (some of my friends happen to be gay okay.)**

**Well, I don't really plan on writing Kaoru and Natalia's wedding, because I HATE writing out weddings. So, I'll just stick to Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding. So there will be a slight time skip. The next chapter will probably be just after the wedding and will most likely be based off of yet another great idea my sister gave me. (my sister is just a little genius. and she loves ouran so why not have her help out!?)**

**So, since we won't really be able to see Chris as Nat's maid of honor, let's see who can guess why I really put Chris in this story. Hmmmm. **

**Please review!**


	8. Well, That's New

**Alright readers! I have been forced at gunpoint to finish writing this chapter. Not really. But my sister is really anxious for this chapter because it was her idea and Sofia, the OC based off of her, makes her first appearance with her lovely husband Takashi. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, but not quite as long as intended. I planned on having Hikaru in this chapter, but I guess I'll save that for chapter 8. So anyways, please enjoy this crazy chapter that was sooooo hard to write, and also enjoy Mori and Sofia's first appearance in this fanfic. I know it's a small appearance but they will be in more trust me. **

**Enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW YAY!**

_**Chapter 7 – Well that's New**_

**_One month after the wedding of Kaoru Hitachiin and Natalia Rossi. Three months until the wedding of Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. _**

"Haruhi darling? Are you sure you want a small wedding? I mean it's not like we can't afford it. I am in charge of the entire Suoh group now. And it wouldn't even be that hard to pla-"

"Tamaki, I've made up my mind. I just want a small ceremony with our close friends. You know I'm not very fond of huge parties anyways." Haruhi dismissed her fiancé's idea calmly as she filed away some papers from work.

Tamaki pouted and went back to flipping through the book that was in his lap. "Fine. But if you get to decide what kind of wedding we have, then I get to decide where we honeymoon."

The brunette sighed and looked over at him. "Personally, I think the whole honeymoon idea is a bit excessive. But I guess it's only fair."

The blond jumped up at that statement and pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace. "Just leave it to me! It will be so magnificent!" He put her back down and turned to where he was sitting. "Oh! And speaking of magnificent." He picked up the book he had just dropped and opened it to a page covered in dresses. Wedding dresses. "I think you would look magnificent in this dress, Haruhi! Don't you?"

Haruhi pushed the book down and sighed once more. "Last time I checked, the bride picks the dress, not the-"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Haruhi knit her eyebrows in confusion as a wave of nausea rushed over her. Her eyes then grew wide as her face paled and she felt the nauseous feeling become even stronger. "Hold that thought, Tamaki. I'll be right back." And with that she rushed out of the office and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Wh- Haruhi?!" Tamaki rushed after her a moment later and stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Haruhi, are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Haruhi said weakly in between her heaving. After a few minutes, Haruhi emerged from the bathroom looking slightly ragged.

"Well that's new. I haven't gotten sick like that in years." She pushed her bangs off of her slightly dampened forehead and smiled up at Tamaki. "No need to worry though. I fell alright, now."

"Are you sure you're alright, Haruhi? I can take you to a doctor if you need it. Or I can have one come here if you don't feel well enough to leave the house." A tone of quiet panic coated Tamaki's voice. Haruhi had a point, she very rarely got sick like this, so when she did, Tamaki had no idea what to do.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. But I do think that I'll head to bed now. It's getting pretty late and I'm pretty worn out from all that." She looked back up at Tamaki and gave him a genuine smile. "I'll be fine."

But she wasn't. Random waves of nausea kept coming over her for about a week. Tamaki was in complete panic mode and would not let her even lift a finger.

"_Until you get better, I prohibit you from doing anything yourself. If I have the ability to do something for you, I will."_

Near the end of the week, Haruhi sent Tamaki out to get some groceries that they were currently lacking. She was feeling well enough that he felt it was okay to be gone for a little bit. While he was gone, she decided to try and figure out why she was still sick.

That's when she realized it.

A certain friend hadn't visited her that month. And that friend was supposed to visit every month.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God . . . I'm late."

She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. Mei Yasumura.

_"Oh hey Haruhi! I haven't talked to you in forever! How long has it been? A month maybe?"_

"Hey Mei. You're still in Boston until Monday, right?"

_"That's right! Why do you ask?"_

"I think – Never mind that. I'm coming over okay. It's important." And with that, Haruhi hung up the phone and started getting dressed.

A few moments later, Tamaki arrived back at home. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUHHHIIIIIIII! I'm hoooome!" _

Haruhi rushed down stairs, looking as healthy as ever. "Welcome back, Tamaki." She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Actually. I was just about to run out. Mei called me and she wanted to have some girl time before she left on Monday. I promise I will be back in an hour at the latest."

Haruhi didn't let Tamaki get in a word in before she was out the door. After a moment, Haruhi poked her head back in the door and looked over at Tamaki. "I'm feeling fine trust me. And if I start feeling sick, I'll come right back home, okay?"

And then she was gone.

* * *

*_Knock knock knock knock knock knock*_

Mei rushed to the hotel room door at the sound of the frantic knocking. "Hey Haruhi! Come on-"her words faded as completely dazed Haruhi walked past her and into the hotel suite. "-in."

She closed the door behind her and walked over to Haruhi, who was now pacing the small living area. "Okay, what the hell is going on. You never act like this." Haruhi didn't answer. "C'mon. You're acting like Tamaki when he's having an emotional crisis . . ."

The shorter girl stopped her pacing but still refused to face her friend.

"Well. At least this is progress. Will you tell me what's up now?"

Silence.

"Haruhi, you came all the way to the city to tell me something soooo important so if you don't tell me now, I'm gonna call Tamaki and have him come ov-"

"I'm late." Haruhi interrupted Mei quietly.

"What do you mean 'late?' Like late for work? Late for a date with Tamaki? Late for an appointment? C'mon Haruhi. It's not like you to be so vague."

She turned around and looked Mei in the eyes. Haruhi looked like she had just seen someone die. She was in complete panic mode. "I'm _LATE._"

She put more emphasis on "late" this time. As soon as she realized what Haruhi meant, one of her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God. You mean . . . You're _PREGNANT?!_"

At those words, Haruhi started pacing again. "I don't know Mei. I mean I have been throwing up randomly for the past week, my mood has been completely out of whack, I'm really late- I'm a mess Mei! What if I am pregnant?! How do I tell Tamaki? _What _do I tell him? We're getting married in three months! Why couldn't this have happened after we got married!?"

Mei walked over while Haruhi was rambling. "Haruhi calm down!" She grabbed her friend's shoulders and stared her down. "It will be fine. You don't even know if you're pregnant or not. So we're gonna find out."

Mei released her grasp on Haruhi's shoulders and walked over to the bathroom in the suite.

"WH-what are you doing Mei?" Haruhi sat down on the couch to catch her breath and calm herself.

Mei came out of the bathroom not even a minute later with a box in her hand.

"What is that?"

She shook the box a bit and smiled. "Pregnancy tests, dummy." She paused and looked over at Haruhi, who had a questioning look on her face. "Oh don't look at me like that. No, I'm not pregnant. But I have had my fair share of false alarms. I mean why wouldn't I? Ritsu and I don't always play it safe, and it seems like neither do you and Tamaki." Mei smirked at her friend, causing the smaller woman to turn scarlet.

"Here. Take this. Use it. And we will hang out until the results are ready. It should only take about five minutes though so you won't have to wait long." The blond woman handed the brunette one of the tests and shoved her towards the bathroom.

"Alright . . . Are you sure about this Mei?" Haruhi stopped in the bathroom doorway and glanced back at her.

"Just go! You wanna know, don't you?!"

* * *

Haruhi was staring at the ceiling while she lied on the floor. "Ugh. Why is this taking so long? Hasn't it been five minutes already?"

The other girl chuckled. "You've got a minute left, little miss impatient. Thinking about it will just make time go by slower."

Haruhi looked over at Mei, who was sitting on the couch. "Thanks for being here, Mei. You seem to handle this a lot better than I do . . ."

"Hey, it's what best friends are for." She went silent for a moment and then stood up. "Alright, Fujioka. Truth time. Do you want to see it first, or do you want me to check?"

Haruhi sat there for a few seconds with her hands over her face. "Well . . . I don't know." She flipped over on her stomach and groaned. "You do it. Just get it over with."

Mei stretched and walked over to the counter where they had set the test to wait. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment. And then she started laughing quietly.

She set the pregnancy test down and turned back to Haruhi. The brunette sat up quickly and stared at the blonde.

"What? What does it say?"

Mei put her hands on her hips and started to laugh louder. "Looks like someone's got a bun in the oven. Congratulations, Haruhi. You and Tamaki are the first of us to be parents."

* * *

"Tamaki. I'm home." Haruhi had a tone of dread in her voice as she walked through her front door.

Tamaki walked down the stairs and pulled Haruhi into yet another tight embrace. "Haruhi, I was worried about you. You can't just go out randomly when you are sick like this."

Haruhi awkwardly wiggled herself out of the embrace and sighed. "I'm fine trust me. I've been feeling better since yesterday. But right now, I'm a little drained. So I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Tamaki watched her as she walked up the stairs to their room. "Oh . . . Alright." He paused for a moment but spoke up when Haruhi got to their door. "Haruhi?"

"Hm?" She glanced at Tamaki, who was still standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Is something bothering you? Even before you got sick, you've been acting different than usual. What's wrong?"

She placed her hand on the doorknob and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, Tamaki. Really, I am."

* * *

About two hours later, Haruhi woke up and walked down the stairs in one of Tamaki's t-shirts and a pair of her old shorts. She walked into the kitchen to see Tamaki making what appeared to be soup.

She sat down at one of the stools placed at the island and rubbed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

He turned around and leaned against the counter. "Only about two hours. I had a feeling you would wake up soon, so I made us some lunch. Or early dinner. Whichever you want to call it. Are you feeling alright?"

Haruhi smiled warmly at Tamaki. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than earlier this week, actually. Thanks for taking care of me."

Tamaki laughed and sat down next to her. "I didn't really see it as 'taking care of you.' I really just saw it as spending time with my lovely princess and treating her like the royalty she is."

She laughed and leaned on his shoulder. "You're such a moron. I love it."

He kissed the top of her head and then looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh. I almost forgot. I found this store nearby that does great centerpieces for weddings. I was thinking that maybe after lunch we could go have a look. It could at least give us some ideas for our wedding. I know we have some time, but it would be easier to get the small stuff out of the way first. "

Haruhi sat back up and looked down at her hands. "Tamaki . . . About the wedding . . . I uh – I think we should maybe have the wedding sooner than we have planned. Like maybe next month?"

"Why do you say that? You picked out the time when we first started planning. What made you change your mind?"

Still looking down at her hands, Haruhi laughed nervously. "Oh no reason. I just think that it's a small wedding so we don't really need a whole lot of time to plan it, ya know?"

Tamaki nodded and smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But if we're gonna have this wedding next month, then we really should go to that centerpiece place after lunch. "

"How about this? We make this our last official day of relaxing, then we really get down to business with planning? Sound like a deal?" Haruhi stood up and went to get two bowls for the newly finished soup.

Tamaki took the bowls from her and kissed her forehead. "Deal."

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi and Tamaki were getting ready to go to the shop Tamaki mentioned, when a sudden wave of nausea washed over Haruhi once more.

_"No no, not now! I need water. Come on something to get rid of this feeling besides throwing up!_"

"Haruhi? Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just need a glass of water. I'm a little dehydrated right now."

Without a second to lose, Tamaki disappeared and reappeared with a bottle of water in hand. "Thanks Tamaki. I'll just keep this with me today."

*_Knock knock knock*_

"I'll get it." Haruhi started walking out of their room and towards the steps.

"No, you finish getting ready. I'll go see who it is." Tamaki walked past her down the stairs and went to the front door.

He opened the door to see two familiar faces. One was more familiar than the other, but they were both familiar nonetheless.

"Oh, Mori-sempai. And Sofia. I didn't know you two were still in Boston. What brings you here?"

_Sofia, the young Hispanic woman, was about the same height as Haruhi. She had long curly/wavy chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Her tan skin was close to the same tone as Takashi's. She and Takashi had been married for two years now after meeting at a small pet store in Puerto Rico that Sofia worked at. The Morinozukas and the Honinozukas decided to go on a vacation together there. About a year after the two met, they married._

"Tamaki!" Sofia left her husband's side to pull her relatively new friend into a hug. "It's good to see you! Takashi and I decided to stop by and congratulate you and Haruhi! Right, Takashi?"

The tall stoic man nodded from behind his wife. "Yeah."

Tamaki moved aside and opened the door fully to let the two in. "But, if I remember correctly, you already congratulated us on the engagement at Kaoru and Natalia's wedding."

Sofia, in a fashion similar to one Mitsukuni Honinozuka, plopped down on the couch and looked back at Tamaki. "No, it's not about that, dummy." She giggled before continuing. "It's about the baby, of course."

Tamaki's face went blank. "Wh-what are you talking about? Mori-sempai, what is Sofia talking about?"

Takashi walked over next to the couch and looked back at Tamaki. "Kasanoda told us that Haruhi is pregnant. Apparently Mei-chan helped her find out."

Tamaki's mouth went dry. Once he regained his ability to speak, he called for his fiancée. "Haruhi darling! W-why don't you come downstairs and join us! Mori-sempai and Sofia are here to visit, bearing g-good news!"

Haruhi stood at the top of the stairs completely petrified, having heard the entire conversation.

_"Dammit, Mei! It's only been a day, and now he didn't even find out from me!"_

Haruhi noticed Tamaki stumbling over his words before she responded. "_Well that's new. He's at a loss of words with someone other than me."_

She cleared her throat and said in the most nonchalant voice possible, "You don't need to shout Tamaki. I'm coming. The house isn't that big, after all."

Haruhi got to the bottom of the steps with a strong poker face on. "So what's this wonderful news you speak of?"

Tamaki was as pale as a ghost as he turned to Haruhi. "Apparently, you're pregnant, darling!"

* * *

**So yeah! Tamaki is pretty damn shell shocked! Don't worry he isn't like dreading being a father or anything, he's not that kind of guy. He's just freaking out. **

**And if you're wondering why Takashi and Sofia were the first ones to congratulate them (well besides Mei, but that doesn't count) it's because in the manga, it says that Takashi was the first to congratulate them on the pregnancy so yeah. **

**Next chapter will start out Tamaharu but will feature a lot of Hikaru ****andsomeoneelse**** so until then!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. An Act of Love

**Greetings, again! I wanted to get this chapter up because it's been on my mind so yeah. This chapter is the longest I've ever written and it was supposed to be longer but I decided to make the last part I planned on having in this story its own little chapter. So the next chapter (maybe two) will be fairly short. Probably around 1,500 words maybe less. **

**AND I kinda lied about Hikaru being in this chapter. he will be a main character in chapter 10. like it's gonna be mainly about him in that chapter so yaaaay! i love hikaru hes like my second fav character. **

**Anyways, enjoy this long chapter! it was super hard to write and hey KYOYA IS IN IT! Some of kyoya's plot-line that my sister came up with is in this. Well actually the section that I thought of is in this chapter. the rest is yet to come.**

**ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 8 - An Act Of Love**_

_Tamaki was as pale as a ghost as he turned to Haruhi. "Apparently, you're pregnant, darling!"_

Haruhi ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Tamaki, about that, I-"

A quiet gasp was heard from the couch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that Tamaki didn't know. I honestly thought he was the first to know, well other than Mei."

Haruhi smiled at Sofia and laughed. "It's alright, Sofia. Really. I honestly should have expected the news to spread if Mei was the first to know."

Tamaki, still as pale as a ghost, was completely frozen in place.

Haruhi waved a hand in front of her fiancé. "Tamaki? . . . Heloooo? . . ."

After a moment, Sofia got up and pulled something out of her purse. She walked over to Haruhi and handed her a small plush baby chick. "Takashi and I made it. We thought it would be great for the baby. I know it's still early, but other than your wedding, we have no idea when we'll be able to travel here again." She walked back over to the couch and grabbed her husband's hand to pull him up. "We'll let you two have some privacy now. C'mon Hun."

Takashi nodded and walked towards the front door. Before he walked out, he turned back to Haruhi and Tamaki and smiled faintly. "Congratulations, again."

Takashi then walked out, but Sofia stayed behind for a moment. She walked over to Tamaki and smacked him on the back of the head to break him out of his trance. "This amazing woman is about to be your wife and is carrying your child. Stop acting like this is the end of the world!" Sofia walked over to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug. "If he screws this up, call me. But mainly make sure he doesn't screw this up."

And with that, the two Morinozukas were gone.

Once the two were gone, Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and led him over to the recently vacated couch. "Okay so . . . Obviously, we have something major to talk about right now."

Tamaki began speaking a mile a minute as soon as they sat down. "Why didn't you tell me? Shouldn't I have been the first to know? Is this why you have been sick all week? And why you have been acting weird for a few weeks now? And how did Mei know? Is that why you rushed over to her hotel room yesterday? And Wh-"

"Tamaki, slow down! Just stop talking for a minute and let me explain, okay?" Haruhi put the stuffed chick down on the coffee table and looked back at Tamaki.

" Okay. Yes, this is why I have been sick and moody for a while now. At least, I'm pretty sure that's why. You weren't the first to know because, yes, I went to Mei's hotel room to see if she could help me. And obviously she did. And the only reason I didn't tell you is because . . . is because. . . "

"Because what, Haruhi? Why am I apparently the last to know that my fiancée is with child? _MY _child?" Tamaki wasn't looking at Haruhi as either of them spoke. He just stared at his hands in his lap.

Haruhi sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Because I was scared. And I still am. Scared of what you would say. This changes everything, and I didn't want anything to change. I'm afraid that we aren't ready for this. What if we're bad parents? What if . . . What if I'm a bad mom?"

Tamaki pulled Haruhi close to him and pecked her swiftly on the lips and smiled. "Haruhi, I promise you that you will be an amazing mother. You've been able to keep me in line for all these years, so a baby that has only half of my DNA will be a piece of cake. And as for change, of course this changes everything, but don't for a second think that this will change things for the worse." He laughed and put his chin on the top of her head. "I wasn't lying when I said that it was wonderful news. This is probably the greatest news I've ever heard. Well, other than when you agreed to marry me."

Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki. "So . . . you're actually happy about this?"

Tamaki stood up and pulled Haruhi off of the couch. "Of course I'm happy about this! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! Haruhi, we're gonna be parents!" He laughed gleefully and lifted her off the ground into a spinning hug. "I'm absolutely ecstatic! I am the luckiest man alive!" He kissed her and set her down gently.

Haruhi laughed and moved her hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. And I think I'm pretty lucky myself." She straightened her clothes and grabbed Tamaki's hand again. "Now, let's start planning that wedding before this baby decides to start showing."

Tamaki, of course, was confused by that last statement. "Wait. Are you really that far along? You don't look like it . . ."

Haruhi laughed and pulled Tamaki out of the house with her. "You idiot! I just found out yesterday. But, I do have a dress to fit into. You can't honestly think that I don't have a dress picked out yet, can you? Now let's go! We've got a lot of work to do. And a lot of phone calls to make."

* * *

"Yep. We're looking at June 17th. That seems like the earliest we will have everything planned. We're just going to have the ceremony and reception here since we have a nice backyard. Yep. Uh-huh. Thanks Kyoya. Alright. See you then."

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, who had just walked back into the room. "Alright, I just finished up my calls. Kyoya said congratulations, again and that he'll probably be here the Monday before the wedding. So in about three weeks."

"Sounds like a plan. I just finished up my calls. Mei said that she and Casanova should be here around the same time that you said Kyoya would be. It seems like the only person left to talk to is-"

_*Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz*_

"-Dad . . ."

Haruhi picked her phone back up and answered it.

_"HARUHI FUJIOKA! Why is it that once again, I do not find out something very IMPORTANT about MY DAUGHTER from MY DAUGHTER!? Honestly, it seems like the only reliable person these days is Kyoya. I thought maybe you would tell me soon after Kyoya told me but no! It seems I was wrong. I've waited a week to get a call from you, young lady."_

"Hey, Dad. I miss you too. . . So listen, you weren't the last to know about this. The last person to know was Tamaki, ironically. I planned on telling people eventually, but Mei beat me to spreading the word. That's why Kyoya told you before I did. I was actually just about to call you when you called me."

_"So . . . You weren't hiding this from me? You were actually going to call me first? I actually knew before that bumbling idiot did?"_

Haruhi sighed into the phone. "Yes Dad. You knew before Tamaki did. You know, you don't have to constantly call him an idiot . . ."

_"Oh, Haruhi. You know I'm only joking. That boy has proven to be worthy of my appreciation because he makes you the happiest I've ever seen you since your mother died . . ."_

"He really does. Thanks dad. Oh and that wasn't the only reason I was calling you. I was also gonna call to tell you that we moved the wedding up. We're actually having it in three weeks. On June 17th. "

"_WHAT!? Haruhi! I can't handle all of this! My baby girl all grown up and getting married. And now she's having a baby of her own!? I'm too young to be a grandfather! Haruhi, why do you do this to me?"_

"Calm down, Dad! The only reason we moved the wedding closer is because I already had a dress picked out when I found out I was pregnant. If I'm gonna be able to fit into that dress, we need to have the wedding soon, and that was the best time for us."

_"Oh alright, I guess you have a point. Well, I'll start preparing now. Text me if anything else changes okay?"_

"Alright dad, I will. Okay. Yeah. Thanks dad. Bye."

Haruhi put her phone down and sat at the edge of their bed next to Tamaki. "Well, he still hasn't changed at all."

Tamaki laughed. "At least he doesn't hate me anymore."

"Yeah true." Haruhi leaned her head on Tamaki's shoulder. "I guess we should get back to planning, now that all the phone calls are taken care of."

He kissed her on the cheek and stood back up. "Good idea. Let's get to work."

* * *

**_June 17_****_th_****_, 2015. The day that Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka are to be wed._**

Tamaki paced back and forth in Kyoya's hotel suite for hours.

"Tamaki, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous. I mean the two of you have been together for nearly a decade. What makes today so different from that?" Kyoya was buttoning his dress shirt and getting ready for the wedding as his best friend fell apart behind him.

"What if- What if I forget my vows? What if I completely freeze in the middle of it? What if something goes terribly wrong and the wedding has to be canceled? What am I going to do, Kyoya!?"

Kyoya turned around and slapped Tamaki in the face. "Oh shut up will you?! I got barely any sleep because of your nervous antics, so you're lucky I'm even talking to you right now." He sighed and went back to getting ready. "Everything will be fine, Tamaki. I helped plan this wedding, so I can assure you that nothing will go wrong. So stop freaking out about it and finish getting ready."

Tamaki nodded and went to put the rest of his tuxedo on. He emerged from the bathroom moments later, all primped and ready for his wedding.

He walked over to the mirror Kyoya was standing in front of and sighed. "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I know I was there with you, but you're so hard to read sometimes, so . . . Were you at all nervous at your wedding?"

Kyoya walked over to one of the beds and started putting his shoes on. "No. Not really. I mean, yes Masami is a gorgeous woman and very kind, but the whole thing was mainly for the benefit of our families companies."

~_"Kyoya, you have exceeded my expectations of you more than I ever thought possible. I am very proud of you."_

_"Thank you, father." Kyoya bowed his head to the man and gave a faint smile. _

_"But I do have one favor to ask of you. Since both of your brothers and your sister are all married already, you are my only option."_

_"I will be happy to help with whatever you need, father."_

_"Good. I would like you to marry the heiress to the Samezuka family. They are a newer electronics group, but they are becoming more and more powerful by the day. And they only have one child and she happens to be around your age. It would do both our family and theirs a great deal if you two were to marry."_

_Kyoya bowed once more. "Of course, father. I would be happy to marry this woman. I will do as you request." ~_

"But, you two still love each other, right? You chose to marry each other. So you must be happy, right?"

"Well, I would hardly say it was out of love. We married each other because, at the time, we both saw that we would gain something from it. It was a mutual agreement more than an act of love. You and Haruhi are in love. This wedding, this marriage . . . It's different than what I went through."

Tamaki sat down to put his shoes on as well. "I guess you have a point. " He finished putting his shoes on and stood up.

"How is Masami doing, anyways? I noticed she didn't arrive here with you. Did she just get here or?"

Kyoya stood up and walked to the living area of the sweet. "Well, I wouldn't know how she is doing. I assume she's alright since our companies are still making interactions today. And I doubt she's here in Boston. She has no reason to be."

Tamaki was dumbfounded. "Wait. What do you mean you wouldn't know? How could you not know how your own wife is doing?"

"Because she's my ex-wife, Tamaki. We got a divorce about a year ago. It was mutual, don't worry. We both agreed that we wanted to marry someone out of love, like you and Haruhi. So we decided to end our marriage, but keep our companies in good standing."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me, Kyoya?! And you're pretty young to be getting a divorce."

Kyoya chuckled and put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, who had just walked over to where Kyoya was standing. "I got married as soon as I got out of college, Tamaki. But enough of that. This day isn't about me and my love life, it's about yours and Haruhi's. Now come on. Or else we're gonna be late to your wedding."

* * *

"How long is this whole wedding thing gonna take, because this dress is tighter than I hoped it would be?" Haruhi stood in front of a mirror and messed with her dress.

Mei came over and slapped Haruhi's hands away from the dress. "Quit messing with the damn dress! We knew it was going to be a little tight ever since we found out that Tamaki knocked you up. So stop complaining."

"Fine! Gosh, you don't need to be so forceful about it." Haruhi walked over to her bed in her house and sat down. "Hey, Mei?"

The blond woman was adjusting her tight dress in the mirror where Haruhi had just stood. "Huh?"

"When are you and Casanova gonna get married? You two have been together for almost as long as I have been with Tamaki . . ."

At that question, Mei's face turned bright red and she turned towards her best friend. "W-we'll be married when we want to get married, alright!? And if you really wanna know, why don't you go ask Ritsu yourself, not me!"

Haruhi burst into laughter at Mei's response. "How'd I know you'd respond like that? You really are too much, Mei. And honestly, the reason I asked you was because I always pictured you asking him to marry you, instead of the other way around. Well, asking is the nice way of putting it. I always pictured it as more of a 'we're getting married and that's that. Now go get me a pretty ring.'"

Mei's jaw dropped when Haruhi said that. "Haruhi! What kind of relationship do you think we have!? Ritsu and I happen to be very happy together! I only come off forceful when someone pisses me off. He's not just some possession of mine."

Haruhi laughed a bit more and stood back up. "Alright alright. Sorry Mei, I didn't mean to offend you." She straightened out her dress and sighed.

The brunette walked back over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. He hair was long enough now to be pulled back into an elegant up-do. She had side bangs falling on her face. Her face was lightly coated with elegant makeup, but not a lot since she normal wore none. She was wearing simple jewelry and her engagement ring was on her finger. Her natural beauty outshone everything she had on. She was a gorgeous bride.

Mei walked up behind her and smiled. "You look wonderful, Haruhi. Now let's turn you into a Suoh."

The blonde woman walked over to the bedroom door. "I'll see you down there. And hurry up, alright. Your dad will be waiting right outside the entry-way once you're ready. I actually think he's in a suit today, instead of a dress." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Alrighty! SO I was going to have the wedding in this chapter but it was gonna make it really long so the next chapter is the wedding and its gonna be kinda short. So yeah**

**REVIEW THANKS**


	10. The Gambler

**Alright so this chapter is longer than I thought it would be so YAY! And it actually has Hikaru in it! Wow, shocking right!? I actually managed to fit what I really wanted about Hikaru in this chapter instead of the next one.**

**I don't want to write a long authors note for this so I'll just get right to the point. Yes this is the wedding/reception. So once the reception starts it's not all Tamaharu. **

**Just sayin this now, there is more gayness than I planned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps- I got the name of the chapter from the song, The Gambler by FUN. because it just seems like the perfect wedding song for anyone so yah no one actually says that in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 9 - The Gambler**_

Chapter 9 – The Gambler

He smiled with tears in his eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You look beautiful, Haruhi." He pulled apart from the embrace but left his hands on her shoulders. "You look just like your mother did when we got married. I know she would be so proud of you."

He was dressed in a plain black suit and his long maroon hair was cut short, in a similar fashion to Haruhi's hairstyle in high school. His face was cleanly shaven, but he wore no makeup, which was also a contrast to his usual style.

Haruhi placed her hand on top of one of her father's and smiled. "Thanks Dad. I wish she could be here. But I'm still happy that you're here."

Ranka faced forward towards the door and took his daughter's arm in his own. "I wouldn't miss my little girl's big day for anything! Now let's get this wedding started before I flood the house with my tears."

Haruhi laughed and faced the door with her father. A moment later, the music started.

* * *

The walk down the aisle was a complete blur. All of her closest friends, and his parents . . . All of them were standing and smiling as they watched her approach the small altar in the center of the backyard. Her face was veiled, hiding her newfound anxiety.

"_Why am I freaking out right now? I wasn't before. This isn't a big deal! Who am I kidding? This is a huge deal. This is my wedding. Tamaki and I are getting married. . . "_

Before she realized it, she and her father had stopped walking and her father was removing the veil from her face and kissing her on the cheek. Haruhi glanced over at her father, who was obviously fighting back a pool of tears, and smiled. She then walked up to the altar and faced Tamaki.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile the entire time the ceremony went on. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than she ever has. And he didn't think it was possible for her to get any more beautiful.

The ceremony became a complete blur to both of them. They couldn't even remember if they said their respective vows, but when they looked and saw the other smiling, they remembered they had.

_"Tamaki, darling. Don't be nervous about this. We all know how much you two love each other." She cupped her son's cheek in her hand. "If you get nervous, just look into her eyes. When you look into the eyes of your one true love, your mind has no choice but to tell you that everything is going to be okay."_

He thought of his mother's words throughout the entire ceremony. So, the entire time, he didn't once look at anyone but Haruhi. And before he knew it the ceremony was coming to a close.

"Do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband-"

Before the priest could even finish Haruhi said, "I do," abruptly but calmly as she also refused to break eye contact with Tamaki.

The small audience of friends and family laughed at Haruhi's swift response, but she just smiled at her soon to be husband.

The priest chuckled as well and moved on to Tamaki. "Do you," he took a deep breath to prepare himself for Tamaki's full name, "Rene Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh-" All of their friends and family broke out into quiet laughter as Tamaki blushed at the sound of his full name. Haruhi's eyes widened, she knew his real name was Rene but she had never heard his entire legal name before. "-take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

In a similar fashion to Haruhi, Tamaki interrupted the priest with a swift, "I do."

"Awe come on! Let the poor man finish what he has to say, will ya'?!" Hikaru's voice was heard from inside the crowd as more laughter erupted.

Once the laughter settled, the priest finished up the ceremony. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not even a split second after the priest finished talking, Haruhi grabbed onto Tamaki's tie and pulled him into a heated kiss. Cheering and (once more) laughter broke out amongst the crowd. "Or, of course, she can kiss you."

After a moment of cheering, Hikaru made his way to the front of the crowd and held his hands up to calm everyone down. "Alright, everyone! How about we stop watching these two weirdoes suck each other's faces off, and let's get to the fun stuff!" He turned around to Tamaki and Haruhi and bowed mockingly. "Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, I believe that you two have a party to host right about now."

* * *

Music played rather loudly through the house and backyard as friends and family gathered to celebrate the marriage of Tamaki and Haruhi. They had already gone through the traditional tasks like the throwing of the bouquet, the removing of the garter, and the cutting of the cake. At this point, everyone was just having a good time, some more than others.

"Did you know, th-that I had a thing for Haruhi in high school." Hikaru had already had quite a few drinks, causing his speech to slur ever-so-slightly.

"So, I've been told. And from what people have been telling me lately, you still do." Chris leaned against the counter next to him as Hikaru grabbed another drink. At his last comment, Hikaru sent him a furious glare. "I'll take that thank you. You seem to have had more than enough alcohol tonight."

"I don't have a thing for her anymore. And even if I did, I'd have to get over it real fast because she's married now, and pregnant." He tried to take the drink back from Chris. "Come on man, we're at a wedding reception. This is a party. I'm allowed to have fun, right?"

Chris opened the beer and downed it himself. "I promised Kaoru and Nat that I would babysit your sorry ass tonight." Once he finished the beer, he threw the bottle away and looked back at Hikaru. "And I have to say, for an alcoholic, you're a bit of a lightweight."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Hikaru got up from leaning against the counter and began to leave the kitchen. "Well, the party's almost over so I'm probably gonna head home now."

Chris came up behind Hikaru and grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You're coming with me. You need to sober up before you go anywhere."

* * *

"You look amazing tonight, Haruhi. Well you always look amazing, but your beauty has truly outdone itself tonight." Tamaki smiled as he slow danced with his wife in his arms.

Haruhi laughed and set her head against his chest. "You don't look half bad yourself."

He set his chin on t op of her head. "Can you believe it? We're finally married. How does it feel to be a Suoh now?"

"Well in all honesty, it doesn't feel all that different. It's gonna take a while to get used to the name change though." She looked up at Tamaki. "And you never told me your name was that long. I mean you always told me it was long, but the only part you told me about was the 'Rene.'"

Tamaki chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "Well, now you know just how long my name is. It's kind of embarrassing actually."

She leaned back against his chest. "I like it. And I like this ceremony too. It's simple, just like I wanted."

Tamaki then sighed. "But you know, now we can't have much of a honeymoon since you're pregnant."

"Hey! Don't act like this is my fault. You're the one that impregnated me. And anyways, I only just got pregnant a month ago. So I don't think there's any harm in having a little fun tonight."

At that statement, the blond man blushed profusely and nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

After the song was over, the newly-weds went to sit down at the main table set up for them. Everyone ate food, laughed, and danced for hours. The reception was about an hour from ending when Haruhi decided to go socialize while Tamaki socialized with his family.

Haruhi was walking near the front of the house when she ran into Chris. "Oh! Hey Chris! I'm glad you could make it tonight." She smiled at him warmly. "And I like your haircut. It suits you."

Chris laughed and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. After I first met the two of you at that engagement dinner, I absolutely fell in love with you two." He kissed her on the cheek. "And thank you! You're the first one to notice my haircut. Not even Nat noticed. And I mean you think she would've said something since I cut it so short."

Chris was no longer sporting a wavy ponytail. He was now sporting a short parted side parted look that was reminiscent to the hair of a male model. It was only fitting since his best friend was in the fashion industry.

He smiled back at Haruhi. "I really have enjoyed tonight. But I'm afraid I'll have to call it short. I've been tasked with babysitting princess pouty and making sure he doesn't get too drunk. So I finally got him to sober up a bit, and I'm about to drive him home." Chris kissed Haruhi on the cheek once more. "You look absolutely flawless, Haruhi. Have a good rest of the night, and congratulations once more."

Haruhi smiled at her new friend. "Alright Chris, good luck with that. And thank you for looking out for him."

Chris laughed as he walked away. "It's really no big deal." He smirked jokingly at the new bride. "I have no problem looking after a nice ass like that."

* * *

Hikaru sat in the passenger seat of the car with his arms crossed. "I can't believe they're married now. And she's pregnant. What the hell?! Why is everyone finding so-called 'happiness' except for me?"

Chris sighed as he drove. "I thought you said you sobered up. This sounds more like a drunken pity party to me."

Hikaru glared at him. "I am sober. It's not like I want to be, though. Why are you taking me home anyways? You do know that I have just as much alcohol there, probably more."

"It's easier to keep an eye on you when there aren't twenty other drunk people surrounding you."

Hikaru stopped and sat up. "Wait. So you're not just dropping me off?"

Chris gave Hikaru a quick glance and chuckled softly. "No, I'm not. I'm staying. Not the whole night. Just until I know you won't get drunk. Or maybe until you get drunk enough to pass out. Whichever one happens first."

They drove in silence until they got to Hikaru's house. "Alright, we're here."

Hikaru sighed and got out of the car. In the elevator on the way to the top floor, he spoke up. "You know I don't need a babysitter."

Chris stretched and ran his fingers through his newly cut hair. "Recent studies show otherwise." He laughed and continued talking in an infomercial voice. "Studies show that Hikaru Hitachiin is a complete alcoholic that can't stay away from a drink for more than an hour. If he gets too much in his system, he turns into an angsty teenager that yells at everyone who even slightly ruined his life." He went back into his normal voice and glared at Hikaru. "And I have to say, 'ruined his life' is a very strong phrase. The only one that ruined your life is you, ya know."

The elevator dinged and Hikaru scoffed. "What do you know anyways? It seems like you're just one more person on my long list of people who tried to 'fix' me."

Chris walked out of the elevator in front of Hikaru. "I know a lot more than you think. I know that Kaoru and Haruhi didn't ruin your life at all. You just have abandonment issues. I know that-" He took the keys from Hikaru's hand. "- you were never the best at dealing with your emotions. And lastly, I know that-" He opened the door and walked over to the couch before plopping down. "Alcoholism is real. It's dangerous." Chris looked down at his hands as his voice got more serious. "No matter how 'controlled' you may think it is, it will always end up hurting someone you care about."

Hikaru cautiously took off his suit jacket and looked questioningly at Chris. "What's with the serious talk now? You look like you just killed someone."

Chris remained silent.

"Alright, well whatever it is, feel free to ramble about it. I'm gonna grab a drink." He walked over to the kitchen area.

"Don't- If you so much as touch a drop of alcohol I swear-"

"Alright, jeez. I didn't know you were so eager to kill me." He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "Why did you get so serious about the whole alcohol thing anyways? It's not like it could have affected you. Your life is pretty much made for you."

Chris snapped out of his serious trance and laughed. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. It's dangerous. I may have grown up in a more progressive time with more tolerance than others, especially because my mom was in the fashion world. But some people just don't like who I am."

Hikaru looked over at Chris. "What do you mean by that? You're a nice enough guy. You're pretty damn smart too. And it's not like you're ugly or anything."

The Italian man laughed once more. "Why thank you, I'm flattered. But no that's not what I mean. My dad happened to be one of those people that didn't like how progressive things were getting. My parents divorced when I was about ten so they had split custody over me. And my dad wasn't too happy when I came out as gay. And he being a drunk didn't help my situation either. Let's just say he wasn't a very loving father."

Hikaru's face darkened as a wave of guilt rushed over him. "Shit man. I'm so sorry I had no idea."

Chris smiled and stood up to hang up his coat as well. "Don't worry about it. I didn't expect you to know. But that's the whole reason Kaoru and Natalia put me in charge of you. They knew that I would know how to keep you under control." He sat back down in a similar fashion that Hikaru was sitting.

"But I only agreed to do it because you've got a great ass." He said that a little quieter as he began to close his eyes to rest for a moment.

Hikaru turned scarlet. "Wait what?"

Chris chuckled quietly but didn't open his eyes. "Don't worry, Hikaru. I'm not here to turn you or anything. I know your still in love with Haruhi, anyways."

"I wasn't lying when I denied that earlier. I actually have been thinking about someone else for a little while now." He refused to look over at Chris.

The light brunet looked over at Hikaru at this statement. "Oh really? Well who is this lucky lady?"

Hikaru blushed darker red and fiddled his thumbs. "Well, I'm pretty sure Haruhi was the only girl I could ever really love. . . "

Chris's eyebrows rose as he waited for a name. "Well who is it then?"

Hikaru stood up and walked started walking to his room. "Nope. I can't do this. Alright, I promise I won't drink anymore tonight. You can go now."

Chris's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Well well. Has the renowned Hikaru Hitachiin fallen for me? I never thought it was possible. He could have almost any woman he wanted but instead he chooses a silly Italian gay man like me?! What are the odds?!"

He jumped up off the couch and walked over to Hikaru who had frozen in place. He laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, the way Kaoru described the two of you in high school, it isn't so farfetched that at least one of you would end up gay."

The older twin blushed even more (if that was even possible) and turned to face Chris. "I'm not gay alright! You can go now; I'll be fine on my own for the rest of the night."

Chris then smirked and pulled Hikaru forward and kissed him on the lips. "Nah, I think I'll stay the night now. Is that alright with you?"

Hikaru then pulled Chris's head back towards his own and kissed him once more, though this time it was more heated. He then felt behind him to open his bedroom door. The kiss only broke when the two fell onto Hikaru's bed.

Out of breath, Hikaru finally responded. "You know I don't need a baby sitter, right?"

Chris kissed Hikaru's neck and started unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Alrighty folks! Yep! Hikaru is gay yay! But I mean, who wouldn't fall for Chris. He's perfect. But anyways yeah lots of gayness and two implied sexy times. Tamaharu and Hikaris (Hikaru and Chris) **

**I felt it was fine to have gayness in this fic because the entire show is just a bunch of homosexuals flirting with women like for real. **

**The next chapter will have a little more gayness but not as aggressively sexy like this (sadly)**

**Anyways, please review! Yay!**


	11. Finally Okay

**Okay so I had a lot of help writing this chapter from my sister and my bff Sam. I don't know why this was such a hard chapter to write. But i think it turned out alright.**

**I wasn't going to do this big of a time skip but it was just easier to make this time skip. So here you go! Tamaharu and Hikaris wooo!**

_**Chapter 10 - Finally Okay**_

* * *

**_November 17, 2015 – Five months since the wedding_**

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

She sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"I'll stay if you want me to. Really, I can."

"Trust me; I can handle things on my own for the weekend."

"I just want to make sure you'll be fine while I'm gone."

"I've been fine throughout the pregnancy so far."

Tamaki gave her a glance that read "_you can't be serious right now."_

"Okay fine. I've been kind of hard to handle, I know. But I can manage this for three days."

He picked up his bag and hesitated to leave again. "Are you sure? I just don't want to leave you here alone."

She walked over to him and stood on her toes to kiss him. "It's alright, Tamaki. You'll only be gone for three days. Everything will be fine. Trust me, okay?"

He sighed and pulled his wife into a hug. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible. Call me if you need me." Tamaki started to leave, but glanced back for a moment. "I love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled. "I love you too. Now go, or you're gonna miss your flight."

And with that, he was gone. Tamaki had to travel back to Japan for the weekend for a business meeting. The Suoh group was about to complete a major deal with a new and upcoming company in Japan, and Tamaki, being the current head of the Suoh group ever since his father decided to retire four years ago, had to attend to oversee the completion of the deal.

Haruhi had gotten used to Tamaki's occasional trip. And in all honesty, the alone time was nice. She was able to relax and focus on work. She didn't have to deal with his constant doting and melodramatic tendencies. It was especially nice to get away from all of that now, because of her pregnancy. Tamaki was overprotective with her normally, but ever since he found out that she was pregnant, he would barely let her leave the house without him by her side.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. "Finally," she sighed. Haruhi relaxed on the couch, placed her hands on her now swollen stomach, and slowly closed her eyes.

_*Bzzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz* _

Her eyes shot open and she groaned angrily at the sound of her phone. "If that is Tamaki, I swear I'm going to kill him. He just left five minutes ago."

She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. "Oh. It's just Hikaru." She sighed in relief and answered the call.

"Hey, Hikaru. What's up?"

_"Oh hey. Are you busy right now?" _He sounded a bit different than usual. He sounded . . . worried? Panicked? It was hard to say, but something was different.

"No, actually, I'm not. Tamaki just left for Japan for the weekend, so I'm just here relaxing. Is everything alright?"

_"What? Oh yeah, everything's great! Is it alright if I come over? I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"Here. How about I come over there? I need some fresh air anyways."

_"Oh." _He paused for a moment. "_If you want to, sure. I mean, I was just thinking that since you're six months and all-"_

Haruhi laughed into the phone. "Hikaru, it's fine, really. I'll be over soon, okay?"

A faint sigh was heard from the other line. "_Alright. I'll see you soon." _

With a click, the call was over.

Haruhi pulled the phone away from her face and looked at it questioningly. "Well that was weird."

* * *

*_Knock knock knock*_

Hikaru was finishing getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Who's at the door?" Chris sat up in Hikaru's bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The twin finished by buttoning his pants and glanced back at Chris. "It's just Haruhi."

The blond opened his eyes fully and smiled. "Oh, I didn't know she was coming over." He started to get up when Hikaru stopped him.

"No. You're staying here. Go back to sleep or something." He started to leave the room to get the door.

Chris sat back down. "But why?"

Hikaru turned the door knob. "Just don't worry about it okay. I just need to talk to her for a minute."

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Don't tell me she still doesn't know! Come on Hikaru, how long are you going to keep this a secret. You won't even let me tell Nat or Kaoru . . ."

The twin opened the door but didn't move. "Just- Stay here alright."

Hikaru left his room and closed the door behind him. He went to his front door and opened it to see a rather pregnant Haruhi smiling up at him.

"Hey, Hikaru. I haven't seen you much in the past few months."

Hikaru smiled back and opened the door to let her in. "Come on in, Haruhi. Yeah, sorry about that. I've been kinda busy."

Haruhi walked in and sat down on the couch. "Oh, really? With what?"

The twin cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down next to her. "Oh. Just . . . Stuff."

She took of her coat and set it down next to her. "Alright . . . So what did you want to talk about? You sounded kind of weird on the phone."

Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his lap. "Well uh. I wanted to talk about . . . Like . . . Us."

Haruhi looked over at the twin, confused. "What do you mean us?"

He sighed and looked over at her. "Well . . . You know how I had a thing for you in high school? And for a while after . . . Like until a few months ago?"

She looked as if that was a stupid question. "Of course. I mean. It did cause a lot of tension between you and Tamaki especially. Why?"

Hikaru stood up and started pacing while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hikaru, are you alright? You're acting really strange. Are you drunk?"

That last question caused Hikaru to completely freeze.

"Haruhi, you know how I act when I'm drunk. I actually haven't gotten legitimately drunk since your wedding."

She sighed. "Well then, what's wrong? You never act like this."

He began pacing again. After a moment he stopped and faced Haruhi.

"The thing is. . ." He began to blush deeply. "I- ugh. I think you are the only woman I could ever love."

He spat the last words out rapidly in a slight panic. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic. There has to be some other girl out there that you'll fall in love with."

Hikaru groaned and started pacing again. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean that you are the only _woman_ that I could ever love." He put a bit of emphasis on 'woman.'

Haruhi sighed. "Well Hikaru, I guess you're out of luck then. I mean, I am married to Tamaki and pregnant with his child. He's the one I love, I'm sorry."

Hikaru's jaw dropped slightly. _"How could she be so oblivious to what I'm trying to say?"_

His pacing became more rapid and his blush began to darken. As he paced more and more, he began to mumble to himself. "He said it wouldn't be this difficult. He said everyone would understand. He's the one that wanted me to tell people. Why is this so damn difficult right now?"

Haruhi stood up in front of Hikaru and spoke at him, slightly agitated. "Hikaru, what the hell is going on? You are acting really weird right now and it's freaking me out!"

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak when he heard his door open. A moment later, Chris emerged from the bedroom in a t-shirt and boxers. "Hikaru, what the hell are you doing to make Haruhi yell at you?!"

Haruhi turned around at the sound of Chris's voice and her eyes widened. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

The twin groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Haruhi, this is what I was trying to say . . . This is what I've been 'busy' with for the past few months."

Chris walked over to Haruhi and kissed her on the cheek. "You look great, Haruhi. How's the baby?"

She looked at Chris, then back to Hikaru, her eyes still wide. "Wha- Wait. So you're? You two are?"

Chris then walked over to Hikaru and put his arm around the twin's waist.

Hikaru blushed more and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Yeah. Chris is my- I-I'm his . . . "

The blond man smiled and laughed. "We're dating, Haruhi. We have been, pretty much since you're wedding. We just didn't tell anyone because princess pouty here was too afraid to tell all of you. Especially you."

After a moment of silence, Haruhi smiled and laughed. "You could've told me earlier, you know."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, surprised. "Wait. So you mean you're completely okay with this?"

She laughed at the twin's question. "Why wouldn't I be? You know this doesn't matter to me. You love each other, right?" Hikaru blushed once more and looked down in embarrassment. "Why should who you love matter to me? You are both my friends. And Hikaru you are one of my best friends. I'm just glad you're finally happy and getting your life together."

She walked over to the twin and pulled him into a hug, which was a bit difficult at first because of her pregnancy. Haruhi smiled and held the embrace. "I'm just happy that you're finally okay."

Hikaru smiled and let out a faint laugh. "Thank you, Haruhi. I am too."

"Damn. I should have gotten that on camera." Chris laughed as he watched the two hug. "That could have been the beginnings of a great romantic comedy."

The two pulled apart and laughed at the blond. Chris then walked back over to Hikaru and wrapped his arm back around the twin's waist. He smiled and kissed Hikaru on the cheek. "See. I told you she'd be fine with it. You should have learned to trust my judgment by now, ya know."

Haruhi laughed and smiled at the two. "I can tell that you two make each other really happy." She picked up her coat from the couch and put it back on. "I'll go now, okay? I am really happy for you two."

"Well, I mean you don't have to leave if you don't want to." Hikaru looked over at Haruhi.

She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. "In all honesty, I really want to get in some quiet time before Tamaki gets back. So, I think I'll just head home and relax. But you can call me anytime, alright?"

The twin walked over to Haruhi. "Do you want me to walk you out? Are you gonna be alright getting home?"

The brunette sighed and laughed. "Hikaru, I'm pregnant. I'm not dying. I can get home just fine."

"Alright. Well, call us if you need anything." He walked to the door with her and held it open as she left.

She walked out the door and glanced back at the twin. "Will do! I'll see you- Well whenever, I guess!"

And with that she was gone.

Hikaru closed the door and walked back over to Chris, who was smirking at him now. "Now was that so hard, Princess Pouty."

The twin laughed and linked both of his hands with Chris's. "You know you can stop calling me that whenever you want."

"Well now that you say that, I don't think I wanna stop, Princess Pouty." He leaned forward and kissed Hikaru on the lips. "So, can we actually tell people now?"

The twin unlinked their hands and went to plop down on the couch. He sighed and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah. I guess so. If you really want to."

Chris laughed and sat on the opposite side of the couch and stretched his legs across Hikaru's lap. "Okay, so I'll tell Nat. You tell Kaoru."

* * *

**_Three Days Later – November 20_****_th_****_, 2015_**

**"**_Hey, I just got back. I should be home in about twenty minutes. Will you wait up for me?"_

"Yeah, of course, Tamaki. I'll just watch some TV in the living room until you get here."

_"I mean, you can go to sleep if you want to. I know it's already 2am. If you're tired, you should rest."_

She laughed tiredly into the phone. "No, it's fine. I'll wait up. I promise."

_"Alright. I'll be home soon, Haruhi."_

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

The phone went off with a click. Haruhi was in one of Tamaki's larger t-shirts and a pair of shorts because her usual night shirts didn't fit her this far into the pregnancy. She walked down the stairs and settled on the couch before turning the television on. She just turned it to the news channel since nothing else was on at this hour.

Twenty minutes eventually passed, but Tamaki still wasn't home. Instead she heard her phone buzz notifying her of a text message.

**_Tamaki 2:23 am – Sorry, there's a bit of traffic. I think it's from people traveling for that Thanksgiving holiday week. Be home soon._**

_**Haruhi 2:24 am – It's alright. I'm still awake don't worry. See you soon.**_

After about ten more minutes of waiting Haruhi ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Five minutes after Haruhi fell asleep, Tamaki got home.

The blond man opened the door quietly and noticed his wife asleep on the couch. He chuckled quietly, set his bags down, and went over to her.

She was peacefully asleep with one arm under her head, acting as a pillow, and the other arm propped on her swollen stomach.

He knelt down in front of the couch and gently shook her shoulder. "Haruhi. Come on, let's go to bed."

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Sorry. I guess I ended up falling asleep." She sat up and stretched while yawning.

Tamaki helped Haruhi stand up and the two made their way to the stairs.

"So how was the trip?" She looked up at Tamaki and smiled.

He shrugged and took her hand in his. "Boring. Tedious." He kissed the top of her head. "Lonely. How was your weekend?"

She laughed and leaned on his arm. "Pretty relaxing. I went over to Hikaru's the day you left."

Tamaki looked questioningly at Haruhi. "Why? Did something happen?"

They got to the top of the steps and then to their bedroom door. "No. Well, yes. But nothing bad. He just wanted to talk about him and Chris."

He opened the door and walked over to the dresser to change into pajamas. "Wait. What?"

Haruhi went to lie down on the bed and she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Yeah. They're dating now. Actually they have been ever since our wedding night. But they just told me the other day."

Tamaki walked over and pulled himself under the covers once he finished changing. "We'll are they happy together?"

She smiled and moved a little closer to Tamaki. "They're really happy together. I think Hikaru is finally gonna be okay."

He laughed and kissed Haruhi on the lips. "Well, I mean. It's about time."

* * *

**So there you have it folks. Hikaru and Chris are officially together! Wooo! Okay so there will be more Tamaharu pregnancy silliness to come and then Kyoya will be back yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm very excited for Kyoya. **

**Okay anyways, please review! **


	12. Expect The Unexpected

**Hello readers! I have decided to make this a long master chapter of tooth rotting fluff and pregnancy shenanigans! This chapter contains ONLY TAMAHARU no other ships. I will have other couples in the next chapter and so on. I believe the next chapter will be another fluffy one but I think it'll be Hikaris because I absolutely love my made up couple. **

**Alright so enjoy the toothrotting fluff and Tamaki being 10000000% done with this whole pregnancy thing at the beginning of this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Expect the Unexpected**_

* * *

**_November 29_****_th_****_, 2015_**

Haruhi was lying on the couch reading a book. Her legs were stretched across Tamaki's lap. He sat on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table. Tamaki was randomly flipping through the channels on the television with one hand and gently massaging his wife's feet with the other.

"I think we should go to the beach." Haruhi spoke plainly as she continued to flip through the pages of her book.

Tamaki looked over at her. "We went to the beach last month, Haruhi. And you just complained most of the time because you actually wanted to go swimming but you claimed that you couldn't because," he raised his hand from Haruhi's legs and created air quotes, "you were 'too fat to wear a bathing suit.'"

The two of them were in love. They had been for almost a decade. And for as long as he can remember, Tamaki knew that he wanted to marry and have a family with Haruhi. But he never thought about how difficult getting to the family would be. Haruhi had three moods when she was pregnant: sad and angry, happy and loving, or just her normal self. Unfortunately for Tamaki, the sad and angry Haruhi was the one that he usually had to deal with.

Over the past six months, ever since Haruhi first got pregnant, these mood swings just got worse and worse. At about the four month mark, Haruhi started pulling the 'I'm so fat and I hate myself' card almost daily. The two of them were in love. Really in love. But by this point in the pregnancy, Tamaki had completely given up with trying to dull the mood swings.

He loved her. He really did. But his sanity was on a thin string that was about to snap. So when times like this came around, he spoke plainly and calmly. But he didn't focus on the eggshells that he was walking on anymore.

Haruhi pulled the book closer to her face and frowned. "Well I am."

Tamaki sighed and began flipping through the channels once more. Nothing seemed to be even the slightest bit interesting today. "Haruhi, you're six months pregnant. You aren't fat. You are carrying a baby that is nearly fully developed."

Haruhi closed her book and pulled her feet away from Tamaki. She sat up on the couch and crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's not like I wanted to get pregnant! You're the one that did this to me." She refused to look at her husband.

He leaned his head back and wiped his hand over his face while he groaned. He then stood up and looked at Haruhi with a blank expression. "Yes. You're right. I am the one who got you pregnant. You are carrying my child. You are absolutely correct."

He started walking towards the kitchen when Haruhi called for him. "Wait! Tamaki," her voice had a bit of a whine to it, "where are you going?"

Tamaki turned back to face Haruhi and saw that she had a little pout on her face. He sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to make some lunch. Would you like anything specific?"

Haruhi knit her eyebrows in thought. After a short moment she looked back up at Tamaki, "Hm. Nope. You choose this time."

Tamaki nodded and walked into the kitchen. About ten minutes later Tamaki walked back into the living room with two grilled cheese sandwiches. Ever since they moved to Boston, Tamaki had become fascinated with American cuisine, no matter how simple it may be. And grilled cheese happened to be a personal favorite of his, partially because it was so simple to make.

The blond walked over to Haruhi and handed her the plate before sitting back down next to her. He began to eat his own sandwich as he flipped through the channels yet again.

Haruhi took the plate and frowned. After a moment, Tamaki noticed that she wasn't eating. "What? Did you want something different?"

She sighed and looked over at Tamaki. "I was hoping you would make some tuna."

Tamaki let out a quiet laugh. "You said that I could pick what we had for lunch, so I did. You know I would've made you tuna if you would've asked."

Haruhi scooted closer to Tamaki and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I still like grilled cheese too."

Once the two finished eating, Haruhi leaned her head on Tamaki's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes of watching some random movie that neither of them was really interested in, Haruhi let out a faint gasp and brought her hand to her stomach.

Tamaki quickly looked down at Haruhi as panic washed over him. "What? I-is something wrong? Did something happen?"

She laughed and grabbed Tamaki's free hand, bringing it over to her stomach. "Everything is fine. Just feel this. The baby's kicking."

Tamaki placed his hand on his wife's stomach and his eyes widened as he did so. Sure enough, the baby was kicking. Haruhi had told him about it happening before, but Tamaki always seemed to be somewhere else when it happened. Whether it be downstairs, while she was in their room, or out of the house, running the errands that he refused to let her do at the time. He just didn't have the best luck when it came to feeling the baby kick.

Tamaki looked back at Haruhi, who was smiling up at him. "This doesn't hurt you at all?"

Haruhi laughed and leaned her head back on Tamaki's shoulder. "Not really, no. I mean, sometimes he . . . or maybe she . . . kicks pretty hard so it hurts, but usually it just feels a little funny. I don't really mind it."

He removed his hand and then used it to brush Haruhi's hair behind her ear. "Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we know the gender yet? Is there a specific reason as to why you haven't found out yet?"

She shrugged and placed both hands back on her stomach. "I dunno. When I first went to the doctor, I could've found out, but I wanted to be surprised. I actually have an appointment scheduled for this afternoon. I made it just in case I needed it, but I was going to cancel it because I don't need it. . . I can keep the appointment and you can come with me if you want."

Tamaki smiled and kissed Haruhi on the lips. "That would be wonderful. What time is it scheduled?"

"Two o'clock. What time is it now?"

Tamaki stood up and held out his hand to help Haruhi up. "Well it's One right now. So I guess we should get ready to go."

* * *

"Everything seems normal and healthy. No abnormalities or anything like that. So, if everything stays that way, which is the most probable and plausible outcome, then you should still be set to give birth in a little less than three months. Everything should be normal."

Haruhi smiled as Tamaki held her hand. "That's great, Doctor. I honestly didn't suspect anything would be wrong, though."

"Then, may I ask why you kept this appointment? Was it just as a check up to make sure everything was as it should be?"

"Actually. We-" She paused and gestured to Tamaki. "-well, he wants to know the gender. That's why I kept this appointment."

The doctor laughed and stood up from his chair. "I thought that might be why. I have it in the records, but I didn't tell you as requested. I just happened to mark it down." He opened up a small file and looked through it for a moment. "Let's see. At your first appointment, I had it marked down that you have a boy-"

Tamaki smiled wide and squeezed Haruhi's hand tighter. "Can you believe it, Haruhi?! We're gonna have a cute little baby boy!"

The doctor looked up from the file at Haruhi and Tamaki, noticing that they didn't realize they interrupted him. He cleared his throat and continued. "-and a girl."

"Wait what?!" The two turned back to the doctor and spoke in unison.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'and a girl?'"

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi. "That would mean you're having-"

"Twins, yes. I could have sworn that I told you that at your last visit. Or maybe I took the whole 'not telling you the gender' thing as a no go for the information about how many you're having too. That is pretty unprofessional of me, wow."

"Wait. So I'm actually pregnant with twins?" Haruhi looked terrified. Tamaki did too. The only thing the two of them were thinking about was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yep. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. The two of you are having twins."

* * *

That night, Tamaki and Haruhi lay in bed staring at the dark ceiling.

Tamaki spoke first.

"Twins, huh . . . That was kind of unexpected."

"Yeah. I guess we're gonna have two kids soon. I mean people always say to expect the unexpected."

"All I can think about is-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru. I know, me too."

"I just don't want what happened to them to happen to our kids. I know they've started to get back in each other's lives but still. Hikaru was a mess for so long and still is sometimes."

"I don't think we'd let that happen, Tamaki. And anyways, at least they aren't the same gender."

He turned to face his wife. "Haruhi, are you scared to raise these children?"

She continued to stare at the ceiling. "I already said I was when I first found out I was pregnant." Haruhi turned to Tamaki and smiled at him. "But, I'm actually happy and excited. Having a real family with you is going to be really fun."

Tamaki laughed and pecked her on the lips. "And not to mention those twins will be absolutely adorable because they're yours."

Haruhi laughed and kissed him back. "Well, you know you helped so they're yours too. And I think a little blond baby would be adorable-" she kissed him again, "-just like you."

He pulled his wife into a hug and smiled. "Let's just agree that we're gonna love these babies so much that they'll probably think we're suffocating them."

Haruhi laughed again. "You know, you're probably right."

* * *

**_February 22, 2016 – A little less than a week from Haruhi's due date._**

"Ugh." Haruhi groaned as she got out of bed that morning. Everything was sore. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, her legs and sides hurt. What else could she expect, though? She was due in about a week. And her stomach was huge, what with her being pregnant with two babies instead of just one. She was fit to burst.

Tamaki was already awake and making breakfast downstairs. Haruhi was about to question where he was when she heard him downstairs. She stretched and yawned before making her way, rather slowly, downstairs. With one hand on her back and the other on the railing to the stairs, Haruhi made her way down the steps and into the kitchen where she sat at one of the stools at the island and watched her husband cook.

Tamaki noticed Haruhi come downstairs and frowned at her. "Haruhi darling. You know you didn't have to get up, I was planning on bringing this to you in bed. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Haruhi laughed and yawned again. "You should know by now that I hate laying in bed all day."

After a few moments, Tamaki finished cooking and the two ate at the island in the kitchen.

"That was delicious, Tamaki. Thank you." Haruhi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile and kiss her back.

"Anything for you, my princess."

Haruhi laughed and got up from the stool. "You know you might as well start calling me queen if you're gonna stick to this whole royalty thing. Soon enough, you're going to have a new little princess running around here. And a prince too."

Tamaki laughed and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "As you wish, my queen." He then placed his hands on Haruhi's stomach and smiled. "You two have the greatest mother in the world, my prince and princess."

She placed her hands over his and smiled up at him. "And the best father. Don't sell yourself too short, Tamaki."

He kissed her once more and she began to move back towards the stairs. "I think I'm gonna get dressed now."

Tamaki rushed to help her up the stairs. "Let me help you, Haruhi. I don't want you getting hurt."

She sighed and smiled at him. "It's alright. I can make it up the stairs. Thanks though."

He nodded in trust and went back to the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

After a few minutes of Tamaki cleaning up, he heard Haruhi call for him.

"_TAMAKI!" _She sounded panicked. Tamaki dropped everything he was doing and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

He swung the door open and saw Haruhi, wide-eyed, emerging from the bathroom. "What?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

"You know how we talked about expecting the unexpected when we found out that I'm having twins?"

Tamaki walked over to her. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, because it seems like our prince and princess will be arriving sooner than expected."

His eyes went wide and his face turned pale. "Wait. You mean you're-"

"TAMAKI JUST GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Haruhi rarely swore like that, so Tamaki knew it was really happening. He slipped his shoes on and ran over to her. He picked her up bridal style with much ease, considering how pregnant she was, and carried her downstairs.

He set her down for moment only to grab his keys and lock the door. Soon enough, they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Just a few more times! Hang in there! Push!"

The more she had to push, the tighter her grip on Tamaki's hand got. The longer it went on, the louder she screamed.

Tamaki was sweating almost as much as his wife was. His hand felt like it had been run over by a truck, he had no idea how to comfort Haruhi in any way, and this whole process was terrifying to him. Everything was happening so fast and all at once. He felt like he was the one that was about to pass out.

Haruhi noticed his reaction and angrily pulled him close to her by the collar of his shirt. "If you fucking pass out, so help me Tamaki. Snap out of it already!"

It was time to push again. Haruhi released her grip on her husband's shirt, but not on his hand. She screamed as she pushed once more and glared at Tamaki. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Tamaki did his best to snap out of his trance as he knelt next to the hospital bed and kissed Haruhi's tightened grip on his hand. "It's gonna be alright, darling. Just a little bit longer and everything will be done. We're going to have a little prince and princess running around soon, remember?"

She screamed and pushed again. At this point Tamaki's hand was completely numb. After Haruhi finished pushing, the cries of a newborn could be heard.

"It's a boy!"

Tamaki smiled and wiped Haruhi's sweaty bangs from her face as he kissed her forehead. "Haruhi! Our little prince has arrived! Isn't that wonderful!?"

Haruhi gave a weak smile and a faint laugh. "Yeah it is."

There moment of calm happiness was soon interrupted by yet another contraction and another push.

After ten more minutes of screaming, blaming, and hand crushing, the cries of another newborn could be heard.

"It's a girl!"

Tamaki cupped his wife's face in his non-crushed hand and smiled at her. "Haruhi. It's over now. Our princess is finally here too. You can relax now."

She smiled and held his hand against her face as he kissed her. A few moments later, the nurse brought over two cleaned and bundled up newborns. She handed them to Haruhi, and Haruhi took one in each arm.

Both twins had small amounts of straight hair. But the boy had brown hair, like his mother, and the girl had pale blond hair, like her father. The boy had pale violet eyes that would most likely become more vivid with time, and the girl had big beautiful brown eyes that looked around the room with complete curiosity.

Haruhi began to cry as she held them in her arms.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

She laughed quietly and looked up at Tamaki. "They're so beautiful. They look like both of us. A perfect mix of both of us." She motioned to the baby girl and looked back at Tamaki. "She has your blond hair, Tamaki."

He then picked his newborn daughter up and cradled her in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And she has your eyes. I love those eyes." Tamaki then motioned to the boy in Haruhi's arms. "Our little prince has your dark hair."

She smiled and brushed her thumb along the boy's chubby cheek. "And your eyes." She looked up at Tamaki, smiled, and repeated his words. "I love those eyes."

"What should we name them?"

Haruhi looked back at the boy in her arms and smiled. "I want something French. I like your French name, and I want them to know where their dad grew up."

He thought for a moment and then looked back at Haruhi. "What about Antoine. That's a nice French name. Antoine Kaede. Kaede for the beautiful maple tree in our back yard. The one we got married under."

Haruhi looked up at her husband and smiled. "I love it. It's a perfect mix of French and Japanese. Just like they're a perfect mix of us."

"So, if we are going to stick with the perfect mix trend, what should we name our little princess?"

Haruhi looked at the little girl in Tamaki's arms. "I've always loved the name Akemi. So her first name can be Akemi, and her middle name can be something French."

"Elise. My mother told me how she has always loved the name Elise. She said that she's never met an Elise that wasn't beautiful on the inside and out."

Haruhi used her free hand to link it with one of Tamaki's hands. "It's beautiful."

He sat down at the edge of the bed next to her and smiled. "So we have our prince and princess. The handsome Antoine Kaede Suoh, and the beautiful Akemi Elise Suoh."

She leaned forward with Antoine still in her arms and kissed Tamaki. "They're beautiful, my king."

He kissed her back and laughed. "Just like you, my queen."

* * *

**Yay for tooth rotting fluff! I originally wasn't going to have the birth in this chapter but I just said fuck it and decided to write it. **

**And I chose those names because I love them all. (PS Kaede is a UNISEX name so don't even try to tell me it's a girls name cuz I do my research.) So I hope you like them too!**

**Okay so I know this is a long ways away but I want to warn all of my readers.**

**So here goes: Quite a few chapters from now (i don't know when it's just gonna be placed about 6 years from when this chapter took place) I will have a VERY VERY ANGSTY AND SAD chapter so beware and don't hate me when it happens alright! **

**But for now it will just be fluff and regular angst throughout. Also, I will be adding more babies as I go along and small filler chapters here and there checking in with the rest of the hosts lives.**

**So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	13. Catch-up Games

**Okay so I kinda lied a little bit about this chapter being Hikaris. I mean they are in this chapter, yeah, but so are a few other couples. **

**I decided to make this a cute little chapter of all the other couples and where they are now. So I have Takashi and Sofia (with mention of Honi and Reiko because I find it so hard to actually write for them) , Mei and Kasanoda, Kaoru and Natalia, Hikaru and Christian, and Kyoya and ? You will find out! **

**Ps - the end of the chapter is the beginning of the rest of Kyoya's storyline that I promised. It's like "woah what" so yeah have fun!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12 - Catch-up Games**_

* * *

"Takashi, how are Mitsukuni and Reiko doing?" Sofia swung her feet as she sat on the counter watching her husband fix their kitchen table.

He continued fixing the table. "We just saw them yesterday."

"Well yeah I know that. But something could've happened between now and then."

Takashi got up once he finished fixing the table and shrugged. "They were doing well yesterday. So I guess they're doing well today, too."

Sofia hopped off of the counter and stood on her toes to kiss her husband. "You're probably right." She grabbed Takashi's hand and started leading him out of the kitchen. "It's almost sunset. Why don't we go outside and watch?"

"Okay." Takashi nodded and followed his wife outside.

The two sat on the edge of the porch and watched the sun set. Sofia was leaning against Takashi's chest as he had his arm wrapped around her and their hands were intertwined.

"Isn't it so beautiful? I always used to watch the sunset from the beach back home. My brother and sister always said that I was dumb for caring about something so boring."

He looked over at her. "I don't think it's boring. It's peaceful and beautiful . . . like you."

She giggled and leaned more into her husband. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Sofia spoke again.

"Takashi?" Sofia spoke calmly as she watched the sunset.

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"Tamaki and Haruhi just had twins, you know."

He nodded and looked back at the horizon. "Yeah, they did. A boy and a girl, right?"

Sofia nodded. "Yeah."

She looked down at their hands and traced his knuckles with her small thumb. "Well, it got me thinking about something."

"About what?"

Sofia looked up at Takashi as a faint blush crept across her cheeks. "I want to have a baby, too. Can . . . Can we have a baby too, Takashi?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Let's do it."

Sofia smiled wide and laughed. "Really?!"

He nodded again and laughed. Sofia then jumped up and threw her arms around Takashi's neck.

She hugged him tight and then kissed him. "We get to have a baby, Takashi! We're gonna start a family together!"

* * *

"Come on! Wake up!" Mei shook Ritsu angrily.

He groaned and rolled over in bed. "Just let me sleep, dammit."

She went over and sat on the dresser at the front of the room. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to start throwing things at you."

He groaned again but still didn't get up.

She picked up a hat and threw it at him. "Ritsu."

A bracelet. "Kasanoda."

A belt. "Sissy gangster."

A book. "Cry baby."

A pair of shoes. "Asshole! Get the hell up!"

Kasanoda sat up angrily and yelled at his girlfriend. "What the hell, Mei! Can't a man get any damn sleep around here!?"

As soon as he even slightly began to raise his voice, Mei death-glared at him. "Get. Up."

He shrunk in fear and caved. "Alright. Fine. I'm getting up. Don't friggen kill me, alright?"

Mei hopped off of the dresser and laughed. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"What? Why?"

"You're taking me shopping. I want to go buy my best friend a gift."

Ritsu laughed as he got dressed. "Awe, Mei. You don't have to. Your presence is the best gift I could ever ask for."

She scoffed and threw his keys at him. "Best friend is not the same as boyfriend, jackass. I'm gonna get something for Haruhi's twins. I only knit something for one so I might as well just buy something for the both of them."

He caught the keys and finished getting dressed. "I thought you said she was having A baby. Not two."

"Well if you pay attention to anything, you'll see that I just said 'twins.' She found out when she was like six months or something. Haruhi just had the twins a few days ago. Antoine and Akemi. A boy and a girl."

She turned and walked out of the room. "Now I'll be waiting in the car, like I said five minutes ago. Hurry the hell up."

"Alright alright. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"And then this one lady had the nerve to tell me I didn't know what I was talking about! I mean, did she even know who she was talking to? Did she even know who my mother is?" Kaoru ranted from his and Natalia's bedroom while she got ready for bed in the bathroom.

"And this lady said all of this because you turned down her designs?" She walked into the room and sat next to her husband on the bed.

"Exactly. I guess she just didn't understand that there is a lot of rejection in this industry. Like acting."

Nat faced Kaoru and locked their hands together. "I feel like I've dealt with that woman before. You said she was really tall and scary looking, right? And she had really long pin-straight blonde hair and a really funny accent?"

He looked over at his wife. "Yeah that's her."

Natalia laughed and moved in closer to her husband. "Then yeah, I used to deal with her all the time with my mom. She's crazy and doesn't know when to give up. I guess I have to give it to her for being so perseverant."

Kaoru laughed and kissed the top of Nat's head. "Yeah, you have a point there."

She moved close enough to lean on Kaoru's chest and looked up at him. "You know, when you rant like that, you kinda sound like Hikaru."

He smiled and let out a quiet laugh. "Well we are identical twins, Hun. It only makes sense that we resemble each other in more ways than one. Especially since we grew up closer than most siblings."

She rolled her eyes and moved back into her side of the bed. "I know. That's kinda why Hikaru treated me so terrible for the past five years, right? Because apparently I was-" She used her fingers as air quotes, "-'taking you away from him.' I'm just glad he doesn't completely hate me anymore. And now that he's with Christian, he has no choice but to get along with me."

Kaoru rolled over to face his wife. "Aw, come on Nat. You don't need to be so hard on him. Hikaru's always been bad at handling his feelings."

"I'm not being harsh, Kaoru. He treated me like garbage."

He sighed. "Alright, fine it was pretty bad. But he's getting better now."

"I know, Hun. I said that. And like I said, I have Chris to help with that now, too."

"I just think it's funny that he was so in love with our best friend for the longest time and then he ended up falling for your best friend. I kind of expected something like that to happen though. I mean they completely hit it off at our engagement dinner, remember?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah I did notice that. They were in their own little world the entire time! But I didn't mind. Both of them really needed that. Chris was getting on my last nerve with his little 'forever alone' pity parties he had. He kept talking about how it's sooooo much harder to find someone when you're gay. And I just kept telling him to be patient, but ya know patient just isn't in his nature."

Kaoru moved closer to Natalia and kissed her on the lips. "I'm just glad we don't have to worry about them anymore." He kissed her again, this time more passionately. "Now we can focus on us and have some real alone time now that Chris moved out of here and in with Hikaru."

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into another heated lip-lock. "Mmm. I'm really liking the sound of that. _Alone time. _I think I can get used to that."

* * *

"We aren't gonna go over to Tamaki and Haruhi's today, right?"

Hikaru didn't look away from the game he was playing on the television. "No. Unless you want to. I didn't really plan on going anywhere today."

Chris walked over and sat next to Hikaru. "Haven't you beaten this one already?"

"Yeah. I'm just bored so I thought I'd try and beat it faster than I did last time."

He laughed and got back up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Chris, what are you even doing in there?"

"I'm doing my hair, why?"

Hikaru didn't answer; he was too focused on the game he was playing.

A few minutes later, Chris emerged from the bathroom again with his hair matted down, a towel around his neck and a box in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing to your hair?"

"I'm dying it. Nothing drastic. I'm just lightening it a shade or two." He looked at the box in his hand. "Hey you've dyed your hair before, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know how long to keep this in. It says all of these different times but they're all for long hair. And I don't want to overdo it."

Hikaru paused the game and looked back at his boyfriend. "Well, I have no idea how to use that cheap shit. Why'd you buy that anyways?"

Chris rolled his eyes and sat down next to Hikaru. "Well, not all of us have personal hair dressers that we can summon at the snap of our fingers, your highness."

Hikaru sighed and fell all the way back onto the couch to where he was on his back. "Why are you dying your hair anyways? I think the color it is now is fine."

"I want it to be more blond. Like not dirty blond like it is now, but like ash blond maybe."

Hikaru laughed. "You're ridiculous. You know there isn't that much of a difference between dirty blond and ash blond, right?"

"There is when you have dark dirty blond hair like me!"

He got up off the couch and walked back to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "I'll be in the bathroom. Finish that stupid game already."

Hikaru sat up and began playing the game again.

About thirty minutes later, Chris came back into the living room and sat down next to Hikaru.

The older twin looked over at Chris and sighed. "I barely see any difference. . . "

"You're just blind then. It is definitely lighter than it was."

He sighed and turned the game off because he had just beaten it. "Alright, whatever you say."

Chris scooted closer to Hikaru and leaned against his shoulder. "You like it though, right?"

"Well yeah. I've always liked your hair. Even before you cut it. But I do have to say, I really like the short hair better."

Chris pulled Hikaru into a quick kiss. "Well, if we're on the subject of what we prefer-" He rubbed his hand over Hikaru's cleanly shaven cheek. "I don't like it when you're all clean cut like that. You should keep the stubble."

Hikaru laughed and pulled Chris back into another kiss. "Shaving is really annoying, so I think I can manage with the stubble. As long as you keep yours too."

Chris leaned into a longer kiss and smirked against Hikaru's lips. "Deal."

* * *

*_Ding dong. Ding dong.*_

"Who the hell is at my house this late?" Kyoya angrily sat up in bed and put his glassed on. He looked at the clock on his phone and groaned. "It's five am. Who the hell needs me at five am?"

*_Ding dong. Ding dong.*_

He got up slowly and _eventually_ made his way to his front door.

"The one day I finally get to sleep early . . . If this is one of Tamaki's damn surprise visits, I'm going to kill him."

He opened the door to reveal a beautiful young woman, around the age of 25, with pale blue eyes, ivory skin, and long loose copper curls that framed her seemingly delicate face with such ease. She was about five feet six inches tall, and her smile was small but bright as she looked up at Kyoya.

"Hello, Kyoya. Sorry to wake you at this hour. I forgot about the time differences in France and Japan."

Kyoya's eyes widened. Now he was fully awake. "Samantha. What are you doing here?" He let her in the house. "I thought we weren't going to see each other again until next month.

He was so shocked that he didn't even notice that the woman's physical appearance had changed. Not her face, but her body.

Samantha sighed and brought her hands to her stomach. "Well, I know that's what we planned. But . . . the situation has changed since the last time we saw each other."

_It wasn't Tamaki. But when he realized who it was and why she was there, he was kind of wishing the blond moron would have showed up instead._

* * *

**Wow so yeah I had fun with that last part. This was mainly a bunch of nonsense from all of the couples. **

**Well except for Kyoya. **

**So I'm pretty sure you all can guess why the lovely Samantha is at Kyoya's house at 5 am. It really isn't that hard to tell. **

**So yeah the face claim I'm gonna use for Samantha (her last name is Moreau in case you were wondering) is just one that I found on google images. I couldn't find a name of the girl in the picture but this is what I see whenever I think of her (CLICK HERE)**

**So anyways, thanks for the continued support by reading!**

**Please review!**


	14. Trouble In Paradise

**Hey there, readers! I know this is a bit late for me posting this chapter but my internet has been complete shit for the past 3 days on my laptop sooooo yah.**

**Anyways, here is a lovely angsty chapter about babies.**

**I felt like this chapter was necessary because of the fact that even though Tamaki and Haruhi are really really in love, they are still newly weds and new parents as well. So the stress is on full force with them. So her is a pretty damn long Tamaharu chapter. **

**And I know this is supposed to be a mainly Tamaharu fic, but I've been neglecting them. Don't worry, I have up to chapter 38 already planned and we are going to have plenty of Tamaharu greatness.**

**Also, this chapter tells us about Kyoya's storyline that my sister came up with. I came up with the details but my sister came up with the idea, so if you like it, thank her!**

**So here goes, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - Trouble in Paradise **_

* * *

**_Week One_**

Tamaki and Haruhi flopped down on their bed after finally getting the twins to fall asleep.

"Finally, we can get some sleep." Tamaki sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Haruhi looked over at the blond. "You know I go back to work on Monday. . . So, you're gonna be on your own during the day."

He groaned at his wife's comment and moved up to his pillow to bury his face in it. "Why do you have to go back so soon? It's not like you have to work."

"But I want to. I have been away from work for a while now and I really want to get back to it." She moved next to him and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine."

_**Week Two**_

"Haruhi, darling." Tamaki's voice was tired and panicked as he spoke into the phone. The sound to children crying could be heard from his line. "Can't you come home early, or something? I can only get Akemi to stop crying. But when Antoine starts crying again, it makes Akemi cry too."

Haruhi sighed into the phone. "Alright, calm down. I'm leaving now. I'll be home in a few minutes. Just try to calm them down a little bit, okay?"

"Alright. Just . . .Please hurry home, Haruhi."

_**Week Three**_

"Tamaki, you can't keep calling me while I'm at work. I know we're both new at this, but figuring things out is all part of the parenting job."

The blond's voice had a tone of complete exhaustion as he spoke to his wife. "Haruhi, I think you should take next week off of work. I canceled my most recent meeting that was scheduled for last weekend. Come on, they need their mother too."

"Alright. I'll take next week off. That way we can both take care of the kids all day and hopefully get some sleep."

_**Week Four (March 22nd, 2016)**_

He plopped on the couch, face-down, and sighed. "I have probably thirty minutes to sleep now. . . "

After about five minutes of peace and quiet, Haruhi walked through the front door, carrying groceries in her arms. She wasn't loud about any of it, but almost as soon as she closed the door behind her, the twins started crying upstairs.

Tamaki himself felt like crying when he heard them wake up. He looked up to glance at his wife. "Haruhi, can you go take care of that?"

She frowned and began to set some of the bags down. "But, I have to put the groceries away."

Tamaki snapped up and glared at his wife. His eyes were completely blood-shot and had dark circles underneath them, his hair was a mess, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in the past few days.

"A month, Haruhi. A month I have been taking care of them by myself while you have been at work. Forget about the damn groceries and just please . . . please go take care of the twins this time."

He very rarely got like that when talking to Haruhi, so she sighed and complied. She walked up the stairs after setting all of the bags down and began tending to her newborns.

* * *

They were woken up at one am by the sound of babies crying.

"Haruhi, it's your turn. . ."

"But I just started to fall asleep."

Tamaki rolled over to face his wife and groaned. "Haruhi." He glared at his wife as if she had just pulled his last fuse. "It's your turn."

Haruhi sighed and got out of bed. "Fine. Fine. I'm going."

About fifteen minutes later, the babies still hadn't stopped crying. "TAMAKI!"

He groaned and dragged himself out of bed and to the nursery across the hall. "Yeah . . ." He rubbed his eyes and ran his finger through his hair as he stood in the doorway.

"Can you hold Akemi while I change Antoine? She's being really restless right now."

Tamaki sighed. "Why don't you just put her back in the crib? It's not like she's going to crawl out and wreak havoc on the world. They're a month old."

Haruhi glared angrily at him and sighed. "Tamaki, come on. Just hold her for a minute."

He sighed again. "Just put her in the crib." He turned and started to walk back to their bedroom. "I'm going back to bed."

"Tamaki Suoh! Don't you dare!" Haruhi shouted at her husband as he began to walk away. "These are your kids too! Not just mine! We will take care of them together! Now get back here and hold your daughter."

Tamaki turned back around and looked at his wife incredulously. "You don't think I know that these are my kids?! I have been taking care of them for a month while you were out at work that you didn't even have to go back to until next month! I've had to cancel all of my meetings for the past month to take care of the twins. You left me alone with two newborn babies for a month straight, and now that you have the week off, you're always out still! You're either having lunch with Chris and Hikaru or grocery shopping or shopping for the kids or something else! You even brought your damn work home with you! And you are telling ME to be a better parent?! You're the one that needs to be there more often. You're the one that needs to pick up your game. You're the one that needs to be a better parent!"

Haruhi held the twins in each of her arms as they started crying louder. "Tamaki! Stop shouting you're making them cry!"

Tamaki laughed sadly. "No, Haruhi. I'm not making them cry. They never stop crying. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in a month because of that! But you wouldn't know that because you are always too busy to pay attention to YOUR OWN TWO CHILDREN!"

"Tamaki! You aren't being fair! It's my job! I have to be there!"

"No you don't, Haruhi! I have more than enough money to support this family! You work because you choose to! And yeah I support that, but you need to be here for our kids! You're the one that hasn't been fair!"

"Why are you being such an asshole right now?!"

Tamaki was fuming by this point. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe because it's almost 2am and I haven't slept in a month and my wife is now accusing ME of being a bad parent?! Maybe that's it! Why don't you tell me?!"

"What the hell, Tamaki! You do realize that I had to deal with being pregnant with these two for NINE MONTHS! And I had to go through the EXTREMEMLY FUCKING PAINFUL process of giving birth to two children within minutes of each other! Dealing with crying babies for a month shouldn't have you acting like this?!"

Tamaki laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh. My. God. You can't be pulling that shit now." He threw his hands up and turned around. "You know what? I need a break."

He stormed out of the room and walked into their own. He then pulled a bag out and started throwing whatever clean clothes of his he could find in it.

Haruhi stormed into their room with only Antoine in her arms. "Tamaki, where the hell are you going?"

He refused to look at her as he closed the bag. "Out. I don't know. I haven't decided yet." He stood up and faced his wife before storming down the stairs. "Somewhere where I can keep my sanity."

She followed him to the door and stood in the doorway as he left. "Fine! Leave! Take your damn private jet somewhere far away! Come back when you're ready to be a real husband and a real father!"

Haruhi slammed the door behind her and went back upstairs to the nursery as tears streamed down her face. She was so angry that she didn't even notice her dampened cheeks.

* * *

_*Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz*_

He reached over to his night table and pulled his phone to his face. "Hello . . ."

"Kyoya. It's Tamaki."

Kyoya groaned and sat up in bed. "I literally just fell asleep, Tamaki. What the hell do you want?"

Tamaki sounded as tired as Kyoya on the phone, if not more so. "Do you still live at the same place in Tokyo? The one you moved into after college?"

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Yes. Why?"

"Okay good. Thanks." And with that he hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" Kyoya pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He then groaned and put it back down as he went back to sleep.

* * *

After a 13 hour flight to a place with a thirteen hour time difference, Tamaki arrived in Tokyo at 4am the next day.

_*Ding dong. Ding dong* _

"Mmm. Kyoya, someone's at the door."

Kyoya sat up angrily and got out of bed. "Why is it that everyone seems to need something when I'm trying to sleep?"

He turned and glanced at the red-headed girl in his bed. "If she starts crying, will you take care of it?"

The woman moaned and sighed. "I mean, I'll try. But we both know she only stops crying with you."

_*Ding dong. Ding dong*_

Kyoya put on his glasses and made his way to the front door. He opened the door to find his best friend, Tamaki Suoh, standing at his front door looking just as he did when he left his own house. "Hey, Kyoya."

"Wha- Tamaki?! What the hell are you doing here? It's four in the morning!" He scrunched his nose for a moment. "Have you been drinking?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a rather drained expression. "Well, it was a long plane ride."

"But you don't drink."

"I don't remember ever saying that I don't drink."

"Almost every time someone has offered you alcohol, even at your own wedding, you have turned it down saying 'I don't drink.' And I especially remember that after the whole thing with Hikaru, you swore to never even think about touching alcohol. . ."

He paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. "So can I come in or?"

Kyoya sighed and let him in. "I guess so. You still haven't told me why you've showed up at my house at four in the morning though."

"I needed to get away. From Haruhi and-" He was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

As soon as he heard this, his eyes grew wide. "-that. . . Am- Am I going crazy? Or did I really just hear a baby start crying?"

After a few moments, the two men heard Kyoya's name called from the other room.

"Kyoya!" The red-headed woman from earlier came to the front door with an infant in her arms. "I tried to calm her down, but nothing's working."

She looked up from the baby girl with dark wavy hair and pale blue eyes. "Who's th-"

"Sam, this is-"

Samantha gasped as she saw who was standing next to Kyoya. "Rene? Is that really you?"

Kyoya took the crying child and she immediately stopped.

"Samantha? I haven't seen you in- how long has it been?"

The woman ran over to Tamaki and hugged him. "Fifteen years! It's been fifteen years since we last saw each other."

Kyoya sighed as he held the child. "Let me guess. You two knew each other when Tamaki lived back in France?"

She looked back at Kyoya, confused. "Tamaki?"

The blond laughed and smiled at her. "That's my Japanese name. It's the name I have gone by since I moved to Japan." He pulled apart from the woman and looked at her. "But you weren't there when I left. You and your family moved to Marseille, right? But that doesn't explain why you're here with Kyoya."

"Tamaki, it's quite obvious as to why she is here. I thought you were smarter than that."

Samantha walked over to Kyoya, leaned her head on his shoulder, and smiled at Tamaki. "We're engaged, Rene." She reached over and played with one of the baby's hands. "And this is our little girl, Zoe. Isn't she beautiful?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped and he felt like he was spinning. "Wait. So you two are engaged. . . and you have a newborn daughter . . . and you-" he pointed to Samantha, "-are living with Kyoya now . . . and . . . I- I think I need to sit down. . ."

Kyoya sighed and handed the girl to Samantha. "Tamaki, this is why you don't drink." He walked over to the blond and helped him to the living room before he passed out.

* * *

"Hikaru, can you and Chris come over, please?" Haruhi sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Hikaru spoke on the other line.

Haruhi took a deep breath and sighed. "I just really need someone over here right now. I need help with the kids and . . ." She took another deep breath, sounding more choked up than before. "Tamaki just left. And I don't know when he's coming back."

Hikaru felt as if he was about to crush his phone in his hand. "We'll be over in a few minutes, Haruhi. Don't worry."

He hung up the phone and got out of bed. "Come on Chris. We're going over to see Haruhi."

Christian sat up in bed lazily. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Tamaki's gone. He just got up and left."

* * *

". . . mhh. . . Haruhi . . . we have to feed the twins." Tamaki slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyoya sitting on a couch near the one Tamaki was asleep on.

The blond sat up with a start and stared at his best friend. "So it wasn't a dream. I really did get into that fight with Haruhi . . . and I did fly all the way here that night."

Kyoya looked up from his tablet. "So you're awake now?"

He put the tablet down and stared at Tamaki for a moment. "So . . . You really just got up and left Haruhi with two newborn babies. And you didn't even tell her where you were going?

Tamaki looked down at his lap and stayed silent. "That's unlike you, Tamaki. And I have to say, it's a bit irresponsible."

The blond looked up and glared angrily at Kyoya, something Kyoya wasn't used to. "You have it easy, Kyoya. You have Sam here to help you. And you only have one baby to deal with." He stood up and started pacing as he ranted.

"Haruhi is never home! She's always too busy with work. And whenever she's not at work, she's too busy running errands or something. She left me with the twins all day for a month straight. That sleep I just got on your couch was the most sleep I've gotten since the twins were born. And then she accuses me of being a bad parent! She's the one that's never around! I have to take care of them all by myself!"

Tamaki sat back down on the couch and exhaled deeply. "I just don't know what to do. I needed to escape for a little bit."

"Tamaki, you have every right to be upset about the way Haruhi is acting. But, you had no right to leave her there alone. She's your wife and the mother to your children. You made that commitment for a reason."

The blond male sat silent for a moment and then looked back at Kyoya. "What about you and Samantha? How did that happen?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and glared at Tamaki. "You're avoiding the topic at hand, Tamaki."

"I just want to know how that happened. Sam was my only real friend back in France. She used to play the piano with me for my mother and sometimes watch the shows my dad sent us. I want to know how you ended up with her. How she ended up being the mother of your child."

Kyoya sighed and started to explain. "Well, I was in France right before your wedding. I had been traveling a lot ever since Masami and I got divorced. And. . . I guess you can say I had been with quite a few women before I met Samantha-"

Tamaki gasped and laughed. "Wait so you mean you slept around? I didn't expect that from you, Kyoya."

He sighed and continued. "Call it what you must. Anyways I was in Marseille and she accidentally bumped into me on the street and it ended up making me drop and break my glasses. So to make up for it, Samantha said she would buy me lunch. I told her it was completely unnecessary but she insisted. So we had lunch together and I was intrigued by her. She could obviously tell that I was Japanese but she didn't act like you or your mother about Japanese culture. She seemed to already be very educated in the subject, and I soon found out that she had traveled there before and learned that the movies and TV shows about Japan are completely inaccurate."

He paused for a moment and laughed. "After that, it's crazy to say, but we actually ended up falling in love. I never actually thought I would be moved by such an intangible concept as love. There wasn't even any actual benefit to being with her, except for happiness. . . Mind you, I didn't find out about Zoe until about a month before she was born. And she was born on the 17th so . . . "

Tamaki laughed quietly as Kyoya finished explaining.

"Why are you laughing, Tamaki?"

He smiled back at Kyoya and laughed a little more. "I just think it's pretty funny that you ended up like my family. A Japanese man from a prominent family falling in love with a beautiful French woman and having a child out of wedlock. It's a bit ironic." He paused and sighed. "The only difference is that you were already divorced when you had the child."

"It seems like I did, in a way, created your family over again."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with complete seriousness. "Kyoya, just make sure that Zoe doesn't get separated from either of you because of your parents. Don't have her go through what I went through."

Kyoya laughed. "I didn't plan on that happening, Tamaki. And I appreciate your interest in my love life, but it seems like you are having quite a bit more trouble in paradise."

The blond sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tell me about it. . . "

"So why don't you stay for the rest of the day, and then head back tonight I've already talked to Haruhi telling her that you're here and safe. . . She needs some help with the kids, and isn't her husband and father to her children supposed to be that help?"

* * *

Haruhi was sitting on the couch with Akemi in her lap as Chris played with Antoine. "Thanks for coming over, you guys. I really appreciate the help."

"It's no problem, Haruhi! I was hoping we would get to see these little cuties again soon." Chris spoke as he played with Antoine's hands, causing the infant to giggle.

Hikaru sat next to Haruhi on the couch. "So have you heard anything from Tamaki yet?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No, nothing from Tamaki. But I know where he is. Kyoya called me just before you two go here and told me he was at his house in Japan."

"So he flew all the way to Japan, just because you two fought? What even were you two fighting about anyways?" Hikaru leaned back on the couch and watched Chris play with the baby boy on the floor in front of them.

"Well, ever since I went back to work, Tamaki had been really stressed out because he had to spend the entire day with the twins. So he was starting to get upset with me since I wasn't home enough to help him . . . And he blew up when I told him that he needed to get over it because that's what raising a child was about. . . I told him that he needed to be a better parent . . ."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "And then he told me that I wouldn't know what being a parent entitled because I'm never home and he started yelling and carrying on about how he hadn't gotten decent sleep in a month and how I wasn't home enough. . . And then he left."

Chris looked up at Haruhi when she finished talking. "You know, Haruhi. . . He kind of had a point. You did go back to work sooner than you had to . . . And raising a kid on your own is pretty hard, just ask my mom . . . let alone two."

Haruhi frowned. "I thought you two were on my side."

Hikaru threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not on anyone's side with this, Haruhi. I just recently got back on Tamaki's good side and I plan to stay there." He put his hands back down and sighed. "He did have a point, Haruhi. But I don't think he had any reason to just leave you here with the kids."

Chris laughed and continued to play with the baby. "Yeah, Hikaru's right. That was a really dumb move on his part. And anyways, who would want to leave these precious angels behind?"

Haruhi sighed and gave a sad smile. "I guess you guys are right. I should be home more often." She looked up at Hikaru. "So, now I've decided . . . I'm going to take the next month off of work to take care of the kids."

He tossed Antoine in the air a little bit, causing the baby to squeal. "They're just so damn adorable. Hikaru, I want one."

Hikaru choked on his spit and blushed bright red. "Wh-what?" He regained his composure a bit and looked over at Chris. "That's a conversation for another time, alright?"

Christian and Haruhi laughed at Hikaru's reaction and went back to playing with the twins.

* * *

The next day, 11pm.

Tamaki approached his front door, cleaned up and well rested, and began to unlock it. He opened the door quietly and set his bag down in the foyer.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered his wife's name as he walked into the house. He entered the living room and froze in his tracks. He smiled at the sight of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Chris spread out on the couch and floor with Antoine sprawled across Hikaru and Chris's chests on the floor, and Akemi sleeping soundly on Haruhi's chest on the couch.

Haruhi woke up slowly, making sure not to wake the baby up. She sat up and placed the blonde girl down on the couch in her place. "Tamaki . . . "

The brunette stood and walked over to her husband and just looked up at him with crossed arms.

The two stood in silence for a moment as Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry- No you can go first-" The two spoke in unison as they looked at each other.

"Why don't we go outside for a minute and talk about this. I don't want to wake anyone up." Tamaki suggested as he gestured to the front door.

Haruhi nodded and the two of them made their way outside.

They leaned against the porch railing and spoke.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I should have never left and I am so sorry for blowing up at you like that . . ."

"You don't need to apologize for getting upset with me. Yeah, you shouldn't have left like that; it scared the shit out of me. I had no idea when or if you would come back. . . But . . . You had every right to be upset with me. You were right. I wasn't home enough and I put all of the responsibility on you. I guess I lived up to my fears of being a bad mom . . . But, you . . . You're a great father, Tamaki. You took care of the twins better than I could ever dream of. I had no right to say you weren't being a good parent."

"Haruhi, don't say that. You're not a bad mom. You just . . . You didn't know what to do. It just takes time." He paused and looked over at his wife. "The only reason I got so upset is because I need your help to raise our children. We have two children and there are two of us. It's a lot of work, I know, but this is supposed to be exciting and fun. I love those kids with all of my heart, and I love you the same, Haruhi. I just need your help."

"I've realized that now." She moved over to her husband and grabbed his hand. "And that's exactly what you're going to get. I already called in to work to take off for the next month." She stood on her toes and kissed Tamaki on the lips. "Let's raise these kids together, okay?"

He kissed her back and pulled her into a hug. After a moment, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"So, Hikaru and Chris slept over tonight, did they?"

Haruhi laughed. "I asked them to come over once you left, and they said they would stay until you got back." She grabbed Tamaki's hand again and looked up at him. "So how's Kyoya?"

"He's great, actually." Tamaki smiled down at Haruhi and laughed. "Believe it or not, he actually has a baby too. With my best friend from France, Samantha. They're engaged and have a little baby girl named Zoe."

They started moving towards the front door. "So Kyoya ended up making a new version of your family, huh?"

Tamaki laughed again and opened the door quietly. "Yeah, it seems like he did."

* * *

**SO there ya have it! I needed some angst because I can't have everything rainbows and butterflies.**

**Okay, so as I said at the beginning, I have up to chapter 38 already planned and chapter 37 is going to be the big sad angsty one I told you about. So beware.**

**But in those chapters until 37, 6 years go by so there will be new babies and minor angst here and there and secrets revealed and shit like that. **

**And LOTS OF FLUFF (plenty of which is Tamaharu trust me. I focused on them a lot)**

**So keep reading and reviewing. I will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow since it's already written. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Pick-me-ups and Let Downs

**Alright readers! Her is a little filler-ish chapter focusing around Takashi and Sofia and Kaoru and Natalia. I had fun writing this little fluffy chapter, so I hope you have fun reading it!**

**Well that's all I have to say! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 –Pick-me-ups and Let Downs**

"Hmm." Sofia Morinozuka sat on the floor of her living room in front of the coffee table. She was using a seemingly endless pile of sugar wafers to build a house . . . and eat.

The house of wafers was very detailed and extravagant, and about the size of a model mansion. In between adding on a new window or door, she kept a few of the wafers to herself to eat. Every once in a while, she would lean back and admire her work, while simultaneously grabbing a cookie off of the plate set on the couch behind her.

After she felt like the wafer mansion was complete, she moved back and sat on the couch. Sofia sat for a moment staring at the mansion, and then she called for her husband.

"Kashi!" When the two first started dating, Sofia gave him that nickname because she thought it sounded cute, and the name quickly stuck.

Takashi walked into the living room and looked over at Sofia, who was beaming as she gestured to her wafer mansion. "Look, Kashi! I made a pretty mansion out of sugar wafers!"

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. After staring at the mansion for a moment, he picked up a few of the extra wafers and built them into what appeared to be a mailbox. "There."

"I almost forgot about the mailbox." She laughed and kissed Takashi on the cheek. "Thanks!"

Takashi sat back up and turned to face his wife. "Sofie. We need to talk about something."

She gave a small frown, which seemed more like a pout. "What is it, Takashi?"

He sat there for a moment just staring at her. "You have been eating a lot more than you usually do and I can't figure out why."

"What are you talki-" She began to speak when she noticed all of the sugary food surrounding them. "Oh. . . I didn't even realize it."

"Do you have any idea why you've been eating all these sweets?"

"Hmm." Sofia thought hard for a moment. "Nope. No I can't really think of any specific reasons. I guess I've just been craving-"

She went completely silent when she said the word "craving" and her eyes went wide. She gasped slowly and looked over at her husband. "I think I might have an idea." She stood up and moved around the mansion carefully. "Wait here. This will only take five minutes."

She started to walk away, but quickly turned back around. "Don't destroy the mansion. I worked really hard on that."

He looked over at her. "Well, we can't leave it there forever."

Sofia put her finger on her chin and thought for a quick minute. "Then take a picture of it so I can at least remember how great it looked."

Takashi nodded and Sofia turned around and walked out of the living room.

Almost exactly five minutes later, Takashi heard squealing and laughing coming from the bathroom.

"Sofia?" He stood and started walking out of the living room. "Are you alright?"

He was almost out of the living room when Sofia emerged from the bathroom and ran up to Takashi. She glomped him and kissed him on the lips but quickly got back up. Once she was off of him, she put her hands behind her back and slipped something into her back pocket.

Takashi looked at his wife, confused. "What's going on? What did you just do?"

Sofia simply giggled and smiled wide at him. "Pick me up."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

She giggled again and held her arms out. "No, silly. Just pick me up."

He complied and lifted his wife up with much ease. As soon as he lifted her off of the ground his eyes grew wide.

Takashi set Sofia back down and stared at her with his eyes still wide. "You felt different. . . Sofia, are you-"

"I knew you'd be able to tell." She laughed and pulled a pregnancy test out of her back pocket. The sign in the center read positive. "We're actually gonna have a baby! A cute little baby with cute little feet and hands and a tiny nose! It's gonna be so adorable!"

She slipped the stick back into her back pocket and jumped up to throw her arms around her husband's neck.

She laughed as he smiled and spun her around while kissing her. "We're actually starting a family now."

Sofia kissed Takashi on the lips again and giggled. "Yep! We really are!"

* * *

She groaned and sat down on the bed next to her husband. "Should I even bother checking? I mean . . . It hasn't happened yet and I honestly don't think it will. . . At least for a while."

He stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. "I dunno." He shrugged and looked over at his wife. "It's up to you Nat. But I guess there isn't any harm in checking, right? And you are showing some of the symptoms, so . . ."

Natalia sighed and fell onto her back. "But I show some of the symptoms every time and every time I decide to check, it comes back negative."

Kaoru sat up and turned to Natalia. "Listen, Nat. I know we've been trying for a little while now, and I know we've been unsuccessful, but we have time. We don't have to rush this. We'll have kids when we have kids."

She turned to face him. "I know . . . I just really want this, Kaoru." She sat up as well. "What if . . . What if I can't have kids?"

He gave her a sad smile and grabbed her hand. "If you can't have kids, then you can't. There's nothing we can really do about that. And you know it could also be me." Kaoru turned all the way towards Nat and grabbed her other hand, too. "Here, how about this? Why don't you go check now, and if it comes back negative, then we will keep trying for. . . hm . . . let's say a year? After that year, if still nothing happens, then both of us will go to the doctor to see what's up okay?"

Nat frowned and looked down at their hands. "And if we can't have kids?"

"Well then we adopt, or something." He moved one of his hands up to cup Natalia's cheek. "We're gonna have a family, Nat. One way or another, we will have kids." Kaoru pulled her into a kiss and smiled at her.

She laughed faintly and nodded. "Alright . . . I'm gonna go check now."

**_Five minutes later. . ._**

Natalia groaned angrily from the bathroom. "Dammit! Every damn time!"

The younger twin sat up and sighed. "Negative again?"

A moment later the brunette woman emerged from the bathroom. "I hate these damn things." She gestured to the pregnancy test in her hand. "I feel like every time I even look at one it's just gonna be another let down."

"Calm down, hun. It'll be fine. We have a plan for this now, remember?"

She threw the plastic stick in the garbage and sat next to her husband on the bed again. "It's just not fair! Why can't we have kids like Tamaki and Haruhi?! They weren't even married yet when she got pregnant." She ran her hands through her hair and fell back against her pillow. "Why can't that be us?"

Kaoru sighed and moved closer to Natalia, pulling her into a hug. "Because it's not. But I really don't mind our situation. We can have some actual peace and quiet for a little bit. Remember that 'alone time' we talked about? Well, that would be interrupted if we had kids right now, wouldn't it?"

Nat gasped at her husband and sat up. "So are you meaning to tell me that you don't even want kids?"

The twin groaned and sat back up. "No, Nat. That's not what I'm saying at all. I was just thinking that maybe we should take it slow. Have a little bit of patience."

She crossed her arms and glared at her husband. "Do you want to have kids or not?"

"Of course I want to have kids! I want nothing more than to start a family with you!"

"Then this whole 'taking it slow' idea you have isn't an option."

"Nat, come on. We've only been married for almost a year now. We aren't in that much of a hurry to have kids."

"But Tamaki and Haruhi-"

He interrupted his wife and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you so hooked on the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi have kids?"

Natalia looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "Because . . ." She sniffled a little bit and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Nat, are you crying? What's wrong?" He moved to sit in front of her. "Hun, are you sure you aren't pregnant? You don't seem to cry a lot about this kind of stuff . . ."

She smacked his arm and glared at him. "I just checked not even five minutes ago, Kaoru. Don't be an asshole."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry." He looked up at her. "Continue what you were saying."

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so obsessed with the fact that they already have kids because . . ." Nat groaned and sniffled some more. "They are just so happy together. I mean I know they fight sometimes but they adore each other. They seem so content with life."

Nat reached out and grabbed one of Kaoru's hands and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I was afraid that if we didn't have kids, like Tamaki and Haruhi, we would never be as happy as they are. And-and that-" She looked away from him as she finished her thought. "I was afraid that you might leave me . . ."

Kaoru quickly took both of Natalia's hands in one of his own and moved his hand to wipe away her tears. "Natalia. Look at me." He lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I love you, okay? Nothing is ever going to change that. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

He pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "Yes, I would love to have children with you. Of course I would. But that is not and never will be the only reason we are together. Our ability to have kids will not decide whether I stay with you or leave. I will _NEVER _leave you, Nat. I swear it."

Kaoru grabbed both of her hands again and stared straight into her eyes. "You are my wife. You are the love of my life. You are not some machine made only to produce children. You are human and no matter how many let downs come upon us, I will not let you go, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Natalia smiled and threw her arms around Kaoru's neck. "Thank you, Kaoru. I love you too."

He laughed and hugged her back. "So we're going to stick to the plan now, right?"

She laughed and pulled away from him, having almost completely regained her composure.

"Absolutely." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away and smirked. "So, how about we get started?"

* * *

**So yeah I pretty much made Kaoru the perfect husband because his personality is actually really great and no one seems to realize that. He is, in my opinion, the most underrated character in Ouran. So have some awesome Kaoru fluff! **

**Okay anyways, the next chapter is THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN AND PROBABLY WILL EVER WRITE! It has all of the couples in it. It's like a reunion chapter and it's great. **

**And not to mention that it is absolutely hilarious! Trust me it's awesome! My sister helped out A LOT with the planning of the next chapter so thank her for the hilarity that is about to ensue.**

**Join me next time for Chapter 15 - Vacation Fun Times**

**Until then! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Mr Cellophane

**Alright so I couldn't wait to post this chapter because it's just too much to keep from you guys.**

**This chapter started out being really hard to write and really lame but then my sister and I came up with a brilliant idea.**

**ADD LOTS OF ALCOHOL AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! **

**So that's exactly what we did. **

**Enjoy these reunion vacation shenanigans! All 6,000+ words!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 15 - Mr. Cellophane ~_**

**August 18, 2016 **

"St. Lucia?"

"Yep!"

"It sounds nice . . . But why now? Isn't it a bit of an inconvenient time to go on vacation?"

"I don't think so. And it'll be great! It will be like a nice little host club reunion!"

Haruhi sighed as she fed Akemi. "It doesn't sound very 'little' to me. And I don't think it's the best idea. I mean, we have the twins and Kyoya has Zoe. . . And isn't Sofia five months pregnant?"

Tamaki had just finished feeding and burping Antoine, so he was now playing with the infant's hands and feet. "We'll Sofia was the one who suggested it. And I think it would be fun to take the kids to the beach!"

"Tamaki, you do realize that they are six month old, right? I really don't think they will understand the concept of the beach. And I'm pretty sure Kyoya and Samantha would agree." She looked down at her daughter, who had begun to fall asleep. "By the way, are those two married yet?"

The blond sighed as Antoine began to fall asleep in his arms as well. "Yeah. They eloped. I was actually looking forward to their wedding, but apparently they didn't see the need for a big ceremony so they just decided to elope instead."

He stood up and gestured to the stairs so that they could put the twins in bed. "And anyways, Kyoya and Sam have already decided to go. Sam convinced Kyoya that it would be fun."

The two reached the nursery and set the sleeping twins in the crib. As they were leaving the room, Tamaki continued to speak.

"Come on, Haruhi. It'll be fun. And we are the only ones left to confirm that we'll be there."

They went into their bedroom across the hall and sat down on the bed. Haruhi sighed and looked back at Tamaki.

"Taking two six month old babies to the beach sounds like more work than it's worth. . . ."

That's when Tamaki's puppy dog eyes came out.

"Come on, Tamaki. Don't do that now."

He looked back at her again before turning away.

"Tamaki, really?"

Once more.

"You're being ridiculous."

He looked back again.

She caved. "Fine. I guess we can go. . . When do we have to be there?"

Tamaki cheered as he jumped up and pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

After a moment of giddy cheering, Tamaki let Haruhi out of his embrace and smiled at her. "We leave in the morning! Everyone is arriving some time tomorrow."

Haruhi sighed. "Well we better start packing now then. It's for a week, right?"

Before Haruhi could even finish her thought, Tamaki bolted out of the room and arrived seconds later with three suitcases.

"Tamaki. The twins don't need their own suitcase. They're babies."

He pouted and held the small suitcase next to his face. "But it's so cute! It's the perfect size to fit everything they need in it."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine. But that means we're sharing the big suitcase. We're only gonna be gone for a week. We don't need three separate suitcases."

He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

She squealed and ran towards the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Sofia. Don't run. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Takashi walked up to the door with his pregnant wife.

Sofia put her hand on the doorknob and turned back to her husband. She glared angrily at him. "I can run if I want. I'm pregnant. Not injured." Sofia then giggled and smiled at Takashi. "Okay?"

Takashi went completely silent and froze in his place. His expression, though barely readable, showed a mix of confusion and fright. Sofia very rarely got angry with anyone, let alone her husband, but when she did, everyone seemed to cower in fear.

Sofia then opened the door and smiled wide at Tamaki and Haruhi as they stood with the twins in their arms. "Welcome to Casa Rivera!"

She moved to let the two in the house as Takashi moved to take their bags for them. "Takashi will take your things to your room. I'm so glad you could make it! And that you could bring these little angels along."

Haruhi smiled back at Sofia. "Thanks for inviting us! Neither of us has actually been to St. Lucia before, so we thought it'd be fun."

Sofia laughed as she played with Antoine's hands. "You know, Takashi said the same thing. So I thought it would be a great idea if instead of just the two of us going on vacation, we invite all of our friends. And we wouldn't have to spend any money on lodging because of my beach house."

Tamaki knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, I thought this was Mori-sempai's beach house."

The pregnant woman rolled her eyes at Tamaki's comment. "You know, Tamaki. I may be a commoner in your standards, but my parents liked to travel a lot. This is the same house I used to go to all the time growing up."

"But don't you already have a beach house in Puerto Rico?"

She chuckled and stopped playing with Antoine's hands. "Well, I mean. . . Puerto Rico has a lot of 'beach' on it. And my parents still live in the house I grew up in there . . . So if you want to count that as a beach house, go ahead."

Antoine started reaching out from Haruhi's arms to be held by Sofia. She laughed and held the baby boy. "How are my favorite twins doing?"

As if on cue, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the foyer with Christian and Natalia. In unison they said "Woooaaaahhh. That's not very nice, Sofia."

"I thought we were number one on the 'most loved twins' list." Kaoru put his arm around his wife as he walked over to the group near the door.

Hikaru soon followed with Chris close by. "Yeah, last time I checked, it doesn't get much better than us."

Sofia scoffed and turned to face the two as the others laughed. "Trust me, these two are way more adorable than you two could ever dream of being. The only things that keep the two of you tolerable are Nat and Chris. . . Well, Kaoru, you're more tolerable than Hikaru, but still. " She gestured down the wide hallway. "Now come on. Let's get out of the doorway already."

* * *

About a half an hour later, the doorbell rang again.

Sofia looked up from playing with Antoine and Akemi. "Oh that must be Kyoya. I wonder if he brought Samantha with him. I'd love to finally meet her."

Tamaki smiled over at Sofia. "Oh yeah, she's the one that convinced him to come. She's great! You'll love her. I've known her since I was really little."

"Really? How's that?"

"Well she was my best friend when I lived back in France. I hadn't seen her in years, but then I found out she was with Kyoya. She really is a great person though, I'm sure you'll love her. . . " he paused for a moment and laughed as Sofia stood up from playing with the twins. "But I have a feeling that you'll love Zoe even more."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Tamaki at the same time. "Who is Zoe?"

Haruhi looked over at the twins, confused. "Zoe's their daughter. She's about a month younger than Antoine and Akemi."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Natalia, Christian, Sofia, and Takashi looked over at Haruhi and spoke in unison. "What?! Kyoya has a daughter?!"

Before any of them could even react, Kyoya and Samantha were walking into the living area where they were all seated with Mitsukuni and Reiko leading them. And sure enough, Samantha was carrying a small black-haired infant in her arms.

"Kyo-chan is here, everyone!" The oldest of all of the hosts had grown since they got out of high school, but not drastically. He was about the same height as Samantha, who was a few inches shorter than Kyoya.

Reiko was holding on to her husband's hand as she spoke with a blank expression. "We ran into them outside when we got back."

Hikaru looked over at Mitsukuni and Reiko. "Where did you guys even go?"

"He wanted to go for a walk on the beach while we waited for everyone to get here."

The honey-blond man smiled. "Reiko-chan has never been to the beach, so I took her to really see it!"

Sofia had completely frozen in her place when she saw Zoe in Samantha's arms. She then rushed over to Kyoya, Samantha, and Zoe, despite Takashi's wishes for her not to run. As soon as she got a better look at the baby, she threw her hand over her mouth and squealed quietly. "Is this gorgeous girl, Zoe?"

Samantha smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, this is our Zoe. Do you want to hold her?"

Without hesitation, Sofia held out her arms and held Zoe. She moved her hand up to play with the infant's tiny hands and gasped. "Ah, que linda!" She looked up at Samantha and smiled wide. "She's so beautiful!"

After a moment of playing with Zoe, Sofia looked back up at Samantha and laughed. "Oh, where are my manors!?" She held out her hand for Samantha to shake. "I'm Sofia! I'm Takashi's wife. And this lovely home is my family beach house. Nice to finally meet you!"

Samantha laughed and shook Sofia's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Samantha, Kyoya's wife. But I guess you already knew that." She looked over at the rest of the group. "Well, come to think of it, I haven't actually met any of you. Well other than Rene- Oh, I mean Tamaki, sorry."

Tamaki laughed and walked over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, Sam." Haruhi walked up next to Tamaki with Antoine and Akemi in each of her arms. "This is my wife, Haruhi. And our twins, Akemi and Antoine."

The red-head smiled and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. "Nice to finally meet you, Haruhi." She leaned in and lightly brushed her hand against each of the twins' faces. "And these twins are beautiful. You must be so proud. I hope he-" She gestured to Tamaki, "-hasn't caused too much trouble."

Tamaki pouted at his friend. "Hey, that's not fair."

Haruhi smiled and laughed as Tamaki took Akemi from her. "I am, thank you. And Tamaki is great. He's a great husband and father so no worries there."

From the living area behind them, Hikaru cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over to Haruhi. "Especially the time that he left you alone with them and flew to Japan at two in the morning! Can't forget that great display of parenting!"

Chris glared at Hikaru and punched him in the arm. "Not funny, Hikaru." Chris then got up and walked over to Tamaki, who was now pouting in the corner with Akemi still in his arms.

"I am a terrible father, aren't I?"

Chris crouched down and took Akemi out of Tamaki's arms while patting him on the back. "No, Tamaki. You're a great father. Hikaru's just being an ass hole."

Tamaki still refused to get up. "But, Kyoya was right. It was irresponsible. I shouldn't have left Haruhi all alone like that. What was I thinking?"

At this, Kyoya walked over next to Tamaki and finally spoke up. "Tamaki-" he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and glared at the blond, "-stop being a moron and get up. I was hoping that you would have grown out of this by the time we graduated college . . . You're being ridiculous. And this is no way to act as a guest of Sofia's house. Show some manors and be happy."

Tamaki then shot up and put his arm around Kyoya. "You're absolutely right. Thank you, Kyoya." He then walked over to Sofia and gave her a small bow. "My sincerest apologies, Sofia. I did not intend to cause such a commotion."

Sofia, still holding Zoe, laughed and walked past Tamaki and into the living room. "You guys are really ridiculous. You know that, right? I don't know what it is with you silly rich people and your melodramatics. Sometimes I wonder how Takashi dealt with you for all those years. Well and Haruhi too." She walked over to her husband and then turned to face the rest of the group. "Now would everyone stop being so sappy and boring and actually have some fun?"

* * *

"Alright. So the kids are all asleep, so we can't be too loud anymore." Haruhi walked back into the living room with Samantha following close behind. "So what are we gonna do now-"

Haruhi stopped abruptly when she saw Hikaru carrying an over-abundance of bottles in his arms.

The older twin noticed Haruhi staring at him and stopped walking. "What? You said the kids are asleep right? So let's have some fun!"

Chris walked over to his boyfriend and quickly started taking the bottles from Hikaru's arms. "You are the last person we want handling all of this. And where the hell did you get all of this from?"

Hikaru picked up an already opened bottle of beer and took a swig. "The kitchen." He looked over to Sofia, who was sitting down and eating a piece of cake next to Takashi. "Hey Sofia! I had no idea you had such a great stash." He looked at the array of bottles on the table. "You have a really great selection here."

Sofia looked up from her piece of cake as she felt all of the eyes in the room turn to her. "What?" she asked with a mouth full of cake. "I thought all already knew that I like to drink on occasion."

She finished her cake but all eyes stayed on her. "Alright! Fine! Takashi and I have drinking contests a lot! But that really isn't a big deal. Mitsukuni and Reiko are usually there!"

Mitsukuni, who was also eating cake next to his spouse, looked up and laughed. "Yep! She's right!"

After a moment, Hikaru looked back at the alcohol and smirked. "That's actually a great idea." He looked back at the rest of the group but Chris glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Hikaru."

The older twin laughed. "It's alright, Chris. Okay. So. Since the three babies are asleep, and we obviously have people here who don't drink . . . Why don't we have a drinking contest between those of us who do appreciate alcohol?"

Chris continued to glare at him. "Hikaru, I really don't think that 'appreciate' is the appropriate word to use when talking about your relationship with alcohol. . ."

Hikaru ignored Chris's comment and looked around at the group. "So? Who's up for it?"

After a moment's pause, someone finally spoke up.

"I'm in!" A small voice was heard from where Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were sitting. Samantha had just stood up and smiled at Hikaru.

Hikaru laughed, walked over to Samantha, and put his arm around her. "Kyoya, you picked a good one! She's a keeper!"

Kyoya looked up at his wife. "Sam, are you sure? I mean it honestly doesn't sound like the best idea. . ."

She laughed and smiled at him. "Well, sure why not? It sounds like fun!"

Haruhi stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll do it too. I mean it couldn't hurt to have a few drinks."

Tamaki's eyes went wide. "Haruhi darling! Since when do you drink?"

Haruhi laughed. "I don't really. I don't see any point to it. But I have before, and you should know, Tamaki. You're always there whenever I do. It's not like anything bad is going to happen."

"Takashi's in too!" Sofia stood up, pulling her husband with her.

"What? Why?" Takashi looked down at his wife, confused.

She giggled and held onto his arm. "Well, you've beaten me at our contests a few times, so there's no doubt you can beat all of these silly lightweights."

Hikaru scoffed. "Who are you calling a lightweight?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "You, dumbass. You kinda are a lightweight . . ."

"What?! No I'm not!"

Chris sighed and looked at the bottles on the table. "Well . . . I guess I'm in too. Someone needs to show Hikaru that he's a lightweight."

In unison, Natalia and Kaoru stood up. "We're in too."

The older twin laughed and looked around. "Nice! So the only one's not participating are Kyoya, Tamaki, Honi-sempai, and Reiko?"

Takashi looked over at Hikaru. "And Sofia."

The twin looked over at Sofia and Takashi, confused. "What? I thought you were the one that's able to drink anyone under a table."

Sofia pouted and sat back down. "I am . . ."

"Then why aren't you joining us?"

She glared at him and Takashi spoke up. "She can't drink when she's pregnant. It's bad for the baby."

Hikaru laughed and sighed. "Awe well that sucks for you, Sofia. But at least we all have a chance at winning now."

Sofia glared angrily at him. "No you don't. Like I said, Takashi is the only one who has ever been able to beat me at drinking. I mean, it doesn't happen often, but it still happens."

At that moment, Kyoya stood up and walked over next to Samantha. "I guess I'll join too. There's no harm in having fun every once and a while."

Tamaki began pouting again. "You too, Kyoya?"

Haruhi then looked back at her husband and laughed. "Oh stop pouting and just come on."

The blond thought for a moment and then looked back up at his wife. "No. I think I'll sit this out in case the twins wake up."

The brunette shrugged and went to join the others. "Alright. Suit yourself."

Hikaru looked around at everyone. "Alright! Anyone else in?" He paused for a moment. "Okay! Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright. Is everyone ready?"

The group was set up in the dining room of the house at a large square table. On one side were Natalia, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Chris. Another side held Kyoya, Samantha, Haruhi, and Tamaki, even though Tamaki wasn't drinking. The third side, which also seemed to act as the center in this situation, was taken by Takashi and Sofia, even though Sofia wasn't drinking either. And on the opposite side of them, Mitsukuni and Reiko had all of the drinks set up. The two of them were used to setting this up for Takashi and Sofia, so they offered to set up and be the referees this time as well.

"Come on, let's do this!" Hikaru leaned back in his chair and put his arm around Chris's shoulders.

Tamaki looked around nervously at the rest of the group. "Are you guys sure you wanna do this? I mean . . . I don't think any of us knows what we're all like drunk. Well, except for Hikaru." The older twin glared at Tamaki, but the blond brushed it off and continued. "So, ya know. Things could get out of hand."

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki. "I don't see anything wrong with this. None of us have to drive home. The kids are asleep. We have four people that aren't drinking that can make sure things don't get too out of hand. It's just some harmless fun."

Tamaki sighed and sat back in his chair. "If you say so."

Mitsukuni stood up from his chair and walked over to the counter where the drinks were held. "Okay. So, what drink is going to be the challenge tonight?"

Without any hesitation, Sofia looked up at him and spoke. "Tequila."

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he looked over at Sofia. "Don't you think that's a bit much? And you shouldn't even get to decide, since you're not drinking."

Sofia glared over at Hikaru, but smiled mischievously at him at the same time. "My house. My rules. You will all be drinking tequila. Whoever appears to stay sober the longest, wins."

A few moments later all of the drinks were set up in front of the group.

And so it began.

**_One shot down._**

A simultaneous look of disgust was shown throughout the group.

Sofia glared at the glasses, yearning to join in.

"Oh, Sofia, do you want some?" Hikaru held up his glass and gestured it over to her.

"You motherfucker-" Sofia stood up and almost ran over and choked Hikaru out, but Takashi stopped her before she got to him. He grabbed her shoulder and handed her a piece of cake.

The pregnant woman then sat down and pouted while she ate her piece of cake. She then glared over at her husband. "Takashi, you better win this."

He nodded and picked up the next glass.

**_Two shots down._**

The lightweights began to show themselves. Oddly enough, the first one to start to get buzzed was Kyoya. Slowly followed by Kaoru.

Kyoya scooted closer to his wife and smiled at her. "Sam, you're so beautiful. You know that, right?" He still seemed fairly sober, but showing this kind of affection in public was unlike him. _The clingy drunk._

The group started to quietly laugh at Kyoya's change in manor. But Kaoru just sat there, confused.

"Wait. Why is everyone laughing? What's so funny? Did I miss something?" The laughter got louder when Kaoru spoke. _The oblivious drunk._

Two down, six to go.

**_Three shots down._**

Kyoya now had his head leaned on Samantha's shoulder as he played with her hair. Kaoru was tracing the rim of an empty glass absentmindedly.

The rest of the group seemed to stay the same, minus the rise in laughter at the two lightest lightweights in the room.

**_Four shots down. _**

Kyoya continued to get even clingier with Samantha as Kaoru continued to play with the glass in front of him.

But now, Hikaru was leaning on one of his hands as he stared angrily at the glass in front of him. "It's not fair."

Chris looked over at the now brooding Hikaru. "What?"

Hikaru looked over at his boyfriend. "She stole him away from me. And he just abandoned me."

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh God. Here we go again." He looked over at Mitsukuni while he gestured to the older twin. "Princess pouty here is out." Chris looked back at Hikaru. "I told you that you're a lightweight."

Hikaru's face got red and he sat up. "I am not drunk! I am completely sober, what the hell are you talking about?!"

At the same time, Haruhi started giggling quietly. This caused Hikaru to slouch back down and glare over at her. "Look at her. She's so happy with him. It's not fair." _The angry/depressed drunk. _

Chris ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, you're drunk alright."

Haruhi's laughter grew louder, causing Tamaki to look at her questioningly. "Haruhi, what's so funny?"

Still laughing, she turned to her husband and spoke. "I dunno. It's just funny. Everything's great!" She leaned on Tamaki's shoulder and continued to laugh louder and louder . . . At absolutely nothing. _The happy drunk._

Two more down. Four to go.

**_Five shots down._**

Hikaru glared over at Natalia as he continued to drink. And now, she was glaring back.

Kaoru smiled at his wife, still completely oblivious to everything. "Nat, hun. What's up?"

She angrily slammed her glass on the table as she continued to glare at Hikaru. "It pisses me off. Your damn brother won't back off."

Hikaru stood up at that comment. "If you have something to say, then say it to my face!"

Natalia stood up also. She walked over to Hikaru and got in his face. "You are such an ass! Why can't you let Kaoru and I just be happy and get over yourself!?"

Hikaru yelled back at her. "Why don't you two go take your happiness somewhere else!?"

Kaoru just sat there staring at the two. "What's goin' on guys?"

Nat then turned back to her husband and rushed over to pull him into a tight embrace. "Kaoru!" Her face was now soaked with tears for some odd reason. "You still love me, right?! Tell me you love me!"

Kaoru hugged her back as the look of confusion washed over his face once more. "What? Yeah, of course I love you, Nat. What's all this about?"

Hikaru was fuming as he shouted at Nat again. "Get your skank hands off of my brother!"

She let go of Kaoru and quickly turned back to the older twin. "GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY LIFE!" _The angry/ weepy drunk._

Tamaki looked over at the two, concerned. "Guys! Calm down! If you keep yelling, you're gonna wake the babies up!"

In unison, Natalia and Hikaru snapped at Tamaki. "SHUT THE HELL UP TAMAKI! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Another one done for. Only three left.

**_Six shots down._**

The screaming continued between Hikaru and Natalia. Chris sighed and ran his hands through his hair, still completely unaffected by the alcohol. Kaoru stared at the two confused and oblivious to what was actually happening.

Kyoya continued to play with Sam's hair as he kissed and hugged her. His complements got sappier by the minute. Haruhi continued to laugh at nothing and lean against Tamaki.

The next to go was . . . Samantha.

The red-headed woman hiccupped and kissed Kyoya on the cheek before peeling him off of her.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" After a moment of fanning herself off, Samantha pulled at the bottom of her shirt and then completely slipped her shirt off, leaving her in a bra and shorts.

She stood up as Kyoya began reaching out for her. "Sam! What are you doing? Come back! Put your shirt back on!"

Samantha stood up on her chair and let her hair loose from her ponytail. "I'm having fun!" She moved her hands to start undoing her decorative belt, and Kyoya latched onto her leg.

"No! Sam, stop! Only I'm allowed to see you like this! Sam! Please! Don't leave me!"

Tamaki looked over at Sam and choked on his own spit. "SAMANTHA MOREAU OOTORI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Samantha, who was now left in her bra and underwear, laughed. "Relax, Rene! I'm just having fun on vacation!"

"This is not the Sam I grew up with!"

Sam scoffed. "Alright, mom! Thanks for your input." She leaned down and picked up a bottle off of the table and held it up above the group. "Now who wants to have some fun!?" _The stripper drunk._

And then there were two.

**_Seven shots down. _**

Takashi and Chris still seemed un-phased from the amount of tequila in their bodies.

But around them, all hell was breaking loose.

Kaoru, still completely oblivious to what he or anyone else was doing, was actually doing body shots off of Samantha.

Kyoya was crying at Samantha's side, going on and on about how she didn't love him anymore and that no one else was allowed to see her like this.

Natalia went back and forth between screaming at Hikaru to crying at Kaoru's side about how he was betraying her and he didn't love her anymore. She kept mentioning that Kaoru was leaving her for Sam because Sam was "prettier than her."

Haruhi was giggling and humming as she leaned against a very stressed out Tamaki. And when he wasn't fighting with Natalia, Hikaru glared at his drink and complained about life to Chris.

Meanwhile, the non-drinkers sat back and watched chaos unleash. Sofia sighed contently as everyone fell apart around her except for her husband and Chris. She leaned on Takashi's shoulder and spoke. "Takashi, if you let Chris win, I'm gonna be really upset." Sofia smiled up at him. "Okay?"

Mitsukuni and Reiko sat quietly and ate cake at their side of the table. Reiko remained quiet, only making a small remark to her husband every once and a while. Mitsukuni, on the other hand, laughed and enjoyed the show making comments like "Oh, they're gonna feel that in the morning" and "This is a lot more entertaining than just Takashi and Sofia."

The only other non-drinker, Tamaki, was a complete emotional wreck. He kept yelling over at Sam to put her clothes back on and at Kyoya to calm down. He was pretty content with the way Haruhi was acting, since she was relatively calm. And he had given trying up a while ago to stop Nat and Hikaru from screaming at each other. They hadn't woken the babies up yet, so there was no chance they were waking up now.

**_Eight shots down._**

Chaos continued to break out around the room as the last two were left: Christian and Takashi.

The two laughed as the rest of the group got more and more intoxicated. Neither of them seemed phased by the tequila.

Sofia leaned forward and laughed. "Chris, I had no idea you could hold this much. I have to say, I'm impressed."

Chris finished his eighth shot and smiled over at Sofia. "I was pretty much raised on this. I feel like since my dad's an alcoholic, the universe decided to make it so that I can't get drunk. I'd say it's a blessing and a curse."

**_Nine shots down._**

Haruhi had fallen asleep on Tamaki's shoulder. Hikaru and Natalia had taken their screaming outside, under the supervision of Mitsukuni. Samantha was passed out in Kyoya's lap as he played with her hair and held her close. Kaoru was now sitting on the counter wrapping his arm in plastic wrap and singing Mr. Cellophane.

Chris was still completely un-phased.

But Takashi finally broke. He had just scooted closer to Sofia and began kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, causing her to blush. She kept smacking his arm and telling him to focus, but it was no use. _The flirty drunk._

**_Ten shots down._**

Chris leaned back in his chair after finishing his tenth and final shot. "I'm surrounded by lightweights. . . "

He had beaten out everyone, even Takashi.

Takashi and Sofia were now in a heated lip-lock that seemed to be going on forever.

A moment later, Mitsukuni came back into the room with Hikaru and Natalia following close behind, still screaming at each other.

He looked over at Takashi and Sofia and sighed. Chris sat up and stretched. "Well, I guess I won."

Mitsukuni laughed and sat back down next to Reiko. "I'm impressed. The only one able to beat Takashi at this is Sofia."

Chris leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "Like I said, I was raised on this."

And then there was one.

* * *

The next morning was slow and confusing.

Hikaru woke up on the floor of his and Chris's room, but Chris was already out of bed and getting dressed. The older twin sat up and rubbed his temples as his head pounded.

"Oh my God." He looked back up at Chris, who had just sat down at the edge of the bed.

Chris, who had virtually no sign of a hangover, looked down at Hikaru. "So Princess Pouty is finally awake, is she?"

Hikaru stood up slowly and groaned. "Dude, enough with the nickname . . . How much did you even have? You look like you didn't drink at all."

Chris laughed and stood up. "More than you, ya damn lightweight."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a lightweight."

He glared at Hikaru. "You had four shots. Four . . . You were the third one out."

"Well when did you get out?"

He started to walk towards the door and chuckled. "I didn't. It was down to Takashi and me. He started sucking Sofia's face off at nine shots. I had ten before I got tired of drinking."

Haruhi woke to an empty bed. Tamaki had already gotten up and moved to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

She sat up and immediately felt like someone had punched her in the face, and hard. But for some reason, she still felt really happy. Haruhi felt like she had a lot of fun and that the pain she was feeling was strangely worth it.

But then she stood up. And not long after that, she was hunched over in the bathroom.

Takashi woke up with little struggle. All he felt from the previous night was a little soreness in his muscles.

He looked over and noticed that Sofia wasn't there. She was also in the kitchen helping with breakfast.

So, Takashi got out of bed and got dressed before moving to the kitchen.

Samantha woke up in bed to find herself completely naked, and Kyoya latched onto her. She looked over at the time and groaned. The slightest movement of her head caused it to pound like crazy. She then plopped her head back down and sighed, causing Kyoya to wake up.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he woke up. "What the hell?! Why are you completely naked?" He sat up and then held his head in his hands. "And why does my head pound so much."

Samantha laughed tiredly at her husband. "I didn't know you were such a lightweight, Kyoya. And a clingy one at that."

She slowly at up and began to look for some clothes to throw on. "And I didn't know that I don't like clothes when I'm drunk. . ."

Kaoru and Natalia woke up in bed at the same time. They were in each other's arms like usual. They looked over at each other and Kaoru smiled at Nat.

But Nat just looked at Kaoru confused and sat up. "What the hell did you do last night, Kaoru?"

"What?" He sat up and looked at his shirtless chest and then his eyes went wide. "What the hell?!"

His chest and arms were completely wrapped in plastic wrap. "Holy shit, what did I do last night? How drunk did I get?"

Natalia sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat up. "Well . . . It didn't take much to get you drunk. You were barely the second one out. Kyoya was first. . ."

Kaoru plopped back down against the pillow and groaned. "Dammit . . ." He looked over at Natalia. "Can you help me get this off?"

From all sides of the house, the participants of the drinking contest of that previous night emerged from their respective bedrooms.

Haruhi was wearing one of Tamaki's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She had her hair pulled back in a messy pony-tail and was still a bit pale from her most recent activities.

Hikaru was wearing a pair of sunglasses with his pajamas, which was only a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt.

Kaoru walked with similar pajamas but no sunglasses. Natalia followed closely behind, wearing a silk nightgown and her hair pulled back into a bun. As she walked behind her husband, she picked little pieces of plastic wrap off of his back and neck that they weren't able to get off before.

Kyoya and Samantha walked side by side, both sloppily dressed in everyday clothes. Both of their hair was a mess and Kyoya wasn't even wearing his glasses. Samantha had dark circles under her eyes but she wore a calm and happy expression. Kyoya, on the other hand, wore an angry and brooding expression as he glared at the others through his bloodshot eyes.

The two heaviest drinkers, Takashi and Christian, walked into the kitchen quickly and calmly. Both of the men seemed perfectly fine and were dressed and ready to start the day.

Sofia smiled and kissed Takashi on the lips. "Good morning."

Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and Reiko all maneuvered around each other to prepare breakfast with Sofia.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the group made their way into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen and sat down at the table once more.

Sofia laughed as she saw the sad and tired crowd arrive. "So, who's hungry?" She almost shouted this as the group groaned in protest. Haruhi, though, placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up before rushing to the bathroom. Tamaki put what he was doing down quickly and followed her. "Haruhi, darling!"

"Okay. Besides Haruhi, who is hungry? There's plenty of food!" She was shouting now, and it was on purpose.

Hikaru lifted his head off the table and glared at her through his ridiculous sunglasses. "Do you really have to shout? Can't you be a little quieter?"

Sofia laughed loudly and then walked over to Hikaru before she continued shouting. "I dunno, can I?! You and Nat seemed to like to shout at each other a lot last night! It got kind of annoying actually! So I think I'll stop shouting now." She said the last sentence quietly and walked back to the kitchen.

The group sighed in relief, but their happiness was soon cut short when Sofia picked up a pan and a wooden spoon. "Rise and shine everyone! We're on vacation! Cheer up lazy bums!" She was hitting the pan loudly with the spoon and laughing at the group.

Takashi stood at the counter and chuckled quietly but Chris laughed loudly at the groups complaints.

"She's right, guys! We're on vacation! Have some fun, you damn lightweights!"

* * *

**So there ya have it! I couldn't help but laugh my ass of while writing this. My sister helped me decide what kind of drunk everyone is.**

**In case you were curious, Sofia is also a flirty drunk and Tamaki is the singing drunk. **

**I honestly have no idea what Honi and Reiko would be.**

**And this whole thing came from a headcanon that my sister came up with that Takashi and Sofia have drinking contests on occasion (not a lot but not rarely) and that is actually how she got pregnant HA! I mean yes they do frickle frackle when sober but that just happened to be how she got pregnant. **

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I DID.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Until next time, Chapter 16 - Commoners. **

**PS- That is a Tamaharu chapter and there will be a lot more Tamaharu chapters from now on yay! **

**AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW~**


	17. Keeping Secrets

**Alrighty readers! I know this chapter is being posted a little later than I usually do, but since I posted two last week, and one of them was over 6,000 words, I think this is justified. **

**So I had two other chapters that I planned on writing before this one, but they were just so fuckin lame and bland that I couldn't bring myself to actually write them. **

**So this chapter was supposed to be chapter 18 but it ended up being chapter 16! So here have a wonderful chapter with a huge "WAIT WHAT?!" moment in it. **

**My sister and bff Sam were huge helps with coming up with this chapter idea. **

**So ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 - Keeping Secrets**_

April 11 2017

"Haruhi! I'm home!" Tamaki walked into his house after being gone since Friday. He had another business meeting to attend to in Japan.

"We're upstairs!"

He set his bags down in the foyer and walked upstairs. He walked over to the nursery, where he heard Haruhi's voice come from, and found Haruhi changing Antoine's clothes while Chris played with Akemi on the floor.

"Oh, hey Chris. What brings you here?"

Christian stood up and smiled at Tamaki, leaving Akemi to play with her toys. "I was your darling little angels' official babysitter while you were gone. I have nothing better to do during the day and I wasn't going to let you two send the twins to daycare at this age. So I volunteered to take care of them during the day, free of charge."

Tamaki smiled back at his friend. "Well that was very nice of you, Chris. Thank you."

He laughed. "Anytime, Tamaki." He walked over and picked up his keys off of the changing table. "Well I guess I'd better get going. Gotta get home and make sure Hikaru isn't making any destructive decisions. Maybe the day will come where I don't have to say that." He leaned over and kissed Haruhi on the cheek before picking Akemi up and kissing her forehead. She started reaching out for Tamaki when Chris walked towards him. "Here is your darling girl." He handed Akemi to Tamaki and started to leave. "Really, anytime you need someone to watch them, I'd be happy to. See you guys later!"

In unison, Tamaki and Haruhi shouted after their friend. "Thanks Chris!"

Once he was gone Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and kissed her on the lips. "How are you, my queen?"

She picked up Antoine and put him in the crib, and then turned back to take Akemi. "I'm doing great. How was your trip?" She took Akemi and put her in the crib with her brother. The twins stood holding onto the rail and staring at their parents for a moment before sitting down sleepily. They slowly started falling asleep as Tamaki and Haruhi spoke.

Tamaki shrugged. "The same as usual. Boring. Slow. A lot of old men thinking that they know what's best for the company."

Haruhi smiled at her husband and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Are you hungry? I can make us some dinner if you want."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." He had a tinge of seriousness in his voice now, which caused Haruhi to give a slight frown.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No not really. Or at least, I don't think so." He paused. "I was just wondering if you would agree to take Antoine and Akemi to visit my parents."

"Why now? Is there a specific reason for this?"

"Well, they are already a year old. And your father has already met them, but either we've been too busy or my parents have been too busy for them to meet the kids. The only times I've seen them in. . . . wow, the past five years now that I think about it . . . was when I visited my mother after we got engaged, and at our wedding."

Haruhi put her finger on her chin. "Hm. Yeah I have noticed that we tend to see my dad a lot more than we see your parents." She paused for a moment and smiled up at Tamaki. "So, I guess there's no harm in going to France for a little bit."

Tamaki pulled his wife into a hug and laughed. He then pulled apart and smiled down at her. "Let's make this a nice little surprise visit!"

* * *

_Three day later,_ Tamaki and Haruhi had arrived in France with the twins. They were pulling up to Tamaki's parents' estate when Haruhi looked over at her husband.

"Are you sure we should make this a surprise? I mean, what if they're busy or something?"

Tamaki laughed and looked over at Haruhi. "How busy can they be, Haruhi? My father is retired and my mother doesn't work. It'll be fine."

Then they pulled up to the estate and got out of the car. As they walked up to the front door, Haruhi started to look worried. "Haruhi, don't worry. Like I said, it'll be fine."

"You know I'm not a huge fan of surprise visits, Tamaki."

They rang the doorbell and waited after hearing Tamaki's mother shout "coming!" from the other side.

_"Mistress Anne-Sophie, I will get the door for you." One of the servants spoke to Tamaki's mother inside._

_She laughed and walked towards the door. "Oh, it's alright. I'm already here anyways." _

Anne-Sophie opened the door to see her son and his wife, and her face went pale. She rushed outside and closed the door behind her. "Tamaki! What are you doing here, darling?" She gave him a nervous smile.

He smiled back at his mother. "Well I thought it was about time you met your grandchildren, and I missed you and Dad. So I decided to pay a surprise visit!"

She chuckled nervously. "But you couldn't have called us first? You know like a heads-up letting your father and I know you'll be coming over?"

Haruhi glared over at Tamaki. "See, I told you we should've called first." She smiled over at her mother-in-law. "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Suoh. Tamaki just really wanted to see you again."

She smiled over at Haruhi and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh you aren't bothering me, darling! I am just surprised to see the two of you." She paused and looked at the two babies. "And these must be Antoine and Akemi. They're absolutely beautiful." Anne-Sophie gestured towards the door. "How about we go inside and get you all settled?"

Anne-Sophie turned and opened the door and leaned over to whisper to a servant standing nearby. "Make sure Alex stays in his room for a little bit, alright? And tell Yuzuru to come down here."

Tamaki looked over at his mother, confused. "Is everything alright, mother? You seem a bit worried."

She smiled back at her son as she led them into the parlor. "Oh, yes. Everything's just fine, Tamaki. No need to worry."

They all sat down in the parlor and Anne-Sophie took Akemi in her arms. "They really are so beautiful. They look just like both of you."

Tamaki laughed and smiled. "They have proven to be a handful though."

Haruhi laughed at that comment as she bounced Antoine on her lap.

"So where is Dad?"

She gave another nervous laugh. "Oh, he should be here soon. I asked one of the servants to go tell him you're here."

A quick moment later, Tamaki's father's voice was heard moving towards the parlor. "Anne, darling. You called me down here? And why did you send Alex to his ro-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren in the parlor with his wife. "Tamaki? Haruhi? What are you doing all the way in France?"

Tamaki stood up and went over to hug his father. "I thought it would be nice to pay you and mother a surprise visit. And this way you can finally meet the twins." He pulled away and looked back and forth at his parents. "Who's this Alex you just mentioned?"

From outside the parlor, the voice of a small boy could be heard. "But I don't want to stay in my room. I want to be with my mother!"

A small boy, around five years of age, stormed into the parlor where everyone else was. He was a bit tall for his age and had light brown hair and brown eyes. He froze in his place as soon as he saw everyone in the parlor.

"Mom? Dad?" He stared at Tamaki as he spoke.

Tamaki looked at his parents, confused. "Who is this? And why is he referring to you as his parents?"

The young boy spoke slowly. "Is this really-"

Anne-Sophie sighed and looked over at the boy. "Tamaki this is your-"

The boy ran over to Tamaki and grabbed onto his hands. "Big brother! I've waited so long to finally meet you!"

Tamaki's eyes went wide and he and Haruhi spoke in unison. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

Tamaki paced the floor of the guest room that he and Haruhi were staying in. The babies were staying in a nursery across the hall. He ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to find what words to rant with.

"I-I just . . . Why? How? W-when?!" He turned to face his wife. "What?!"

Haruhi sighed at her husband as she watched him pace in front of her. "Tamaki, calm down. I told you we should've called first. Something like this was bound to happen."

"Something like THIS?! The fact that I have a five year old brother that I'm just finding out about now?! That was bound to happen?!"

She sighed again. "Okay, I admit this was a bigger surprise than I thought. But, it's not a bad surprise. I think it's great that you have a little brother! And he seems like a nice kid."

Tamaki continued to pace as his face turned scarlet. "But- It just . . . It's weird, Haruhi! I'm almost thirty! He is five! My parents are old! Yeah my mom is ten years younger but . . . Why the hell is this happening!? Why the fuck didn't they tell me!?"

Haruhi stifled a laugh as her husband ranted.

"What's so funny . . ."

She held back her laughter and looked up at Tamaki. "You may freak out about a lot of things, but never this bad." She let out a small laugh. "I just think it's funny to hear you swear like that. It's really rare, coming from you."

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and sat down on the bed, next to Haruhi. "I just don't get it. Why couldn't they have just told me when she got pregnant? And why did they wait so long to have another child?"

Haruhi shrugged and turned to Tamaki. "Maybe they had a good reason not to. And maybe they didn't plan on having another child. Maybe Alex just kind of happened."

Tamaki groaned and fell back onto the bed. "I'm not happy with any of this . . ."

Haruhi stood up off of the bed. "Well why don't we get ready for dinner? Since our first impression was a bit rough, might as well try to make a good second impression with your brother."

* * *

"Would you like some more wine, Master Tamaki?"

Without looking at the servant, Tamaki responded. "Yes, thank you." He barely looked up from his plate throughout dinner.

"Tamaki . . . Don't you think you've had enough wine?" Haruhi looked at her husband, who was in the seat next to her.

Without looking up, Tamaki spoke calmly to his wife. "I'm an adult, Haruhi. I am allowed to drink alcohol if I desire to."

Alexandre, who was sitting across from Tamaki, fidgeted in his seat as his brother spoke. He looked up at his mother, who was sitting next to him. "Can I have some too?"

Just like Tamaki did with Haruhi, Anne-Sophie spoke calmly to her second son without looking up from her plate. "No. You're too young for that Alex."

He pushed his food around with his fork and pouted. "But big brother gets to have some . . ."

"That's because he's older than you. When you are his age, you can have some wine, too."

Tamaki mumbled as he ate his food. "More than twenty years older . . . "

Yuzuru sighed at Tamaki's comment and looked over at him. "Tamaki, that was unnecessary."

"I think having another child was a bit unnecessary. . ."

Haruhi smacked her husband on the arm. "Tamaki, stop it!"

Anne-Sophie looked over at her elder son. "Tamaki darling . . . We meant to tell you earlier, but we were afraid of how you'd react."

Tamaki took another swig of his wine. "Maybe my reaction would have been better if you two would have told me from the start." He paused for a moment and looked back and forth between his parents. "And isn't it a little late to have another child for you two?"

"Tamaki . . . " Haruhi sighed and tried to get her husband to stop talking.

"And didn't HE-" Tamaki gestured to Alex who just looked around at the adults, confused but intrigued in their conversation, "-wonder why I had yet to meet him?"

"Come on Tamaki, that's enough?"

"I had plenty of opportunities to meet him."

"You can stop now, Tamaki."

"Like at my wedding. Or the time I came here to visit you when you got sick last year. Where was my darling brother then?"

"Tamaki."

"When did you two even plan on telling me? When I turned thirty? Or maybe even longer. Forty maybe?"

Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie were silent as their elder son spoke. Haruhi seemed to be the only one trying to stop Tamaki from talking anymore.

"Tamaki, stop it! You're being ridiculous!"

He looked over at his wife, appalled. "I'm being ridiculous? I've just found out that I have a younger brother that has been hidden for me since he was conceived! I think that it's only natural for me to be upset about something like this!"

Yuzuru finally spoke up. "Tamaki, please try to understand why we didn't tell you. . ."

"Understand?! I was in the understanding that I was an only child! I was under the impression that I was good enough for you two! But apparently I didn't understand then! So what makes you think I'm going to be able to understand now?!"

Tamaki then pushed his chair out from under him and stormed out of the dining room.

Alexandre looked down at his plate and frowned. "Big brother Tamaki is mad at me, isn't he?"

Anne-Sophie sighed and rubbed her son's back, reassuringly. "No, he's not mad at you dear. He's mad at your father and me . . ."

* * *

"Tamaki?" Haruhi spoke quietly as she walked into the nursery. Tamaki sat in a chair in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest, and the twins were asleep.

He didn't look up at his wife when she walked in. He only acknowledged her presence with a small "hey" when she sat down in a chair next to him.

She sighed and looked over at him. "So . . . Are you calmed down now?"

Without looking at her, he shrugged. "I guess."

"What brought you to say all of that at dinner? It was pretty rude, after all. And talking like that, especially to your mother, is unlike you."

He mumbled as he looked down at the floor. "They were keeping secrets."

"What?"

Tamaki looked over at his wife. "They were keeping secrets, Haruhi. They treated me as if I were a child that wouldn't understand when they told me . . . I never thought that my own parents would keep something like this from me."

Haruhi sighed. "Well you did act like a child earlier." She gave her husband a small frown. "It was ridiculous, Tamaki. And now your brother thinks that you're upset with him."

Tamaki put his feet back on the floor and leaned back in the chair. "It's not him. He's not the one at fault for this. It's my parents. Well, our parents. And I just find it weird that he knew about me all this time but I knew absolutely nothing about him."

"Well do you want to know about him? Because as of now it seems to everyone that you want nothing to do with him."

"Of course I do, Haruhi! He's my little brother! Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "Well, if you really want to, why don't you start now? You can go talk to him. Make it known that you aren't upset with him."

Just then they heard a small knock at the nursery door. A quick second later, the door was being opened and Alex poked his head through the door. "Big brother?"

Tamaki smiled at the boy and gave a small laugh. "You can come in, Alex."

The brown haired boy walked into the room but stayed by the door, frowning. "Are- Are you still mad at me?"

Tamaki sighed. "I was never mad at you. I was mad at our parents for not telling me about you." He sat up and gestured for the boy to come sit with him. "Come here. Sit with me."

The little boy smiled wide and ran over to sit on his brother's lap.

"Okay. So, I want to get to know my little brother. But first how about you tell me what you already know about me?"

Alex nodded. "Alright." He paused for a moment. "But did Mom and Dad really not tell you about me?"

Tamaki laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. This morning was the first time I've heard of you."

"Oh . . . " Alex settled himself in Tamaki's lap before continuing. "So. What do I know about you . . . Well, I already knew what you looked like because we have pictures of you." He turned and looked at Haruhi for a moment. "And you too, Miss Haruhi. Mom and Dad have a picture from your wedding."

Haruhi laughed and smiled at the boy. "You don't have to call me that, Alex. You can just call me Haruhi."

Alex smiled and nodded. He then turned back to Tamaki. "And I know that you were born before Mom and Dad got married, so you were raised by Mom until you were fourteen, and then you moved to Japan with Dad, right?"

The blond laughed. "Our parents did tell you a lot about me, didn't they?"

Alex shot up suddenly. "OH! I remember something Mom told me about you! She told me that you're really good at the piano. When Mom told me that, I started learning how to play too. But I'm probably nowhere near as good as you, big brother."

"Well it takes a lot of practice, Alex. I've been playing the piano for a long time now."

"Can we play together later? We can play something for Mom!"

He smiled at the boy and nodded. "I would love to. That would be wonderful."

"Oh and they told me that you're super smart and really nice too! And that you-"

Tamaki laughed at his younger brother. "Alright, it seems like you pretty much know it all. How about you tell me about you now? Like let's start with your real name. I only know you by Alex. That must be short for Alexandre, right? And I assume you have our father's last name."

Alex nodded. "Yep. My real name is Alexandre. And I have Mom and Dad's last names. You do too, right? My full name is Alexandre Sousuke Raphael Louis de Grantaine Suoh."

"Wow that's even longer than mine. I didn't think that was actually possible. Alright Mister Alexandre, what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I have brown hair and brown eyes like Dad."

Tamaki chuckled. "That you do."

**"**I am five years old, but I'm almost six. My birthday is September 8th. Uhm . . . You are my big brother . . Uhm . . . Well that's me."

"Well what about what you like? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Oh! Yeah! Uhm . . . I like to draw pictures. Most people say I'm good at it. They say that I'm a lot better than other five year olds. And I like to play piano, like you. And I like to play soccer. Oh and I like books. Mom and Dad get me a lot of books and I like them all."

Tamaki smiled at Alexandre. "You are a very interesting boy, Alex. I'm glad that you're my brother."

Alex's eyes widened along with his smile. "Really?! You're the best big brother ever, Tamaki!" He wrapped his arms around Tamaki's chest and hugged him tight. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

The blond laughed and hugged him back before picking him up and setting him on the ground. "I am too, Alex. Now how about we go and play piano for Mother?"

The boy nodded quickly and laughed. He pulled on Tamaki's hand and shouted. "This is going to be so fun, big brother! Mom and Dad will be really happy!"

The sudden shouting was enough to wake the twins up. Antoine started crying first, followed shortly by Akemi.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to the crib. "I got it, Tamaki. You two can go."

But instead of leading Tamaki out of the room, Alex let go of his brother's hand and ran over to the crib. He stood on his toes and looked at the crying infants with amazement. "These are the babies you from this morning, right?"

The boy looked back and forth between Tamaki and Haruhi. "Are they _your _babies?!"

Haruhi laughed as she picked up Antoine. "Yes they are, Alex."

Tamaki walked over and picked Akemi up. "This is your niece, Akemi." He gestured to Antoine in Haruhi's arms. "And that is your nephew, Antoine. These are mine and Haruhi's children. They're twins."

Alexandre looked at the two babies and smiled. "Woooaahh. They're so little! Mom and Dad didn't tell me that you two were a mom and dad!"

Tamaki and Haruhi both laughed at the boy. Tamaki then grabbed Alexandre's hand and started to lead him out of the room. "Come on. We can take them with us to go play piano."

"Woah! Babies can play piano, too!"

Tamaki laughed loudly. "No, they can't Alex. They're just gonna watch us."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"But I don't want you to go!" Alexandre Suoh clung onto his older brother's leg as Tamaki carried his and his wife's luggage to the front door.

"I know, Alex. But we have to go back home now."

"But why can't this be your home?! We have enough room and I can help take care of the babies!"

Tamaki set the luggage down and picked Alexandre up off of his leg. "I'm a grown up, Alex. I have my own family to take care of now. Just like Mom and Dad take care of you now. Haruhi and I have a home in Boston that we need to go back to." He set the boy down. "But you can come and visit anytime you want, okay?"

The brown haired boy ran and wrapped his arms tight around Tamaki's waist. "I'll miss you, big brother." He looked up at Tamaki. "I love you!"

Tamaki smiled and hugged his brother back. "I love you too, Alex. And I'll miss you too."

Alexandre let go of Tamaki and then ran over to Haruhi, who was holding the twins. He wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist for a quick hug and then let go. "Goodbye, Miss Haruhi." Even after three days of telling him to just call her Haruhi, he still called her miss. "Bye Antoine! Bye Akemi! I'll miss you!"

After an overabundance of "goodbye's" and "I'll miss you's" Tamaki and Haruhi, with a baby in each arm, were finally walking out of the front door with Tamaki's parents walking them out. Alexandre watched them leave from one of the large front windows.

Once the luggage was set, Tamaki turned to say goodbye to his parents. "I'm sorry about the way I acted when we first got here . . ."

Anne-Sophie smiled and hugged her son. "It's alright, Tamaki. I'm just glad you and Alex get along."

"We are really sorry that we didn't tell you earlier, son." Yuzuru walked up next to his wife. "We honestly didn't know how to tell you. You've been an only child for so long that we were afraid you wouldn't like Alex."

Tamaki pulled his father into a hug. "Alexandre is a wonderful boy. And he's very lucky to have both of you to raise him." He pulled apart and looked at his two parents. "Just . . . Promise me something, Mom and Dad. Promise me that he will grow up with both of his parents. And promise me that you'll come visit sometime or we'll come here."

Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie nodded. "You have nothing to worry about, Tamaki darling." Anne-Sophie leaned in and kissed her son on the cheek. "No you go take care of your family."

Haruhi walked over to the group, and as soon as Akemi saw her father, she began reaching out for him. Tamaki took the girl from Haruhi and laughed. "Will do." He looked over at Haruhi. "Is everything ready to go?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yep. Just waiting on us now."

Tamaki then walked over and got in the car with Akemi. As Haruhi was starting to do the same, Anne-Sophie called for her. "Haruhi."

Haruhi turned to face her mother-in-law. "Thank you for taking care of Tamaki. It makes me happy to see you two happy together."

The brunette laughed and smiled. "It's not as hard as some may think."

The blond woman pulled Haruhi into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let anything come between you two, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. After that Yuzuru hugged his daughter-in-law and Haruhi and Tamaki were off to Boston.

Tamaki turned to his wife as they sat in the car. "You know, even though I was upset about it at first . . . I actually enjoyed this secret my parents kept from me."

* * *

**okay so before you ask, THIS AGE GAP IS COMPLETELY REASONABLE! **

**And since it says that the lovely Mr. Yuzuru Suoh was 48 when Tamaki was 17, but they didn't have an age for Anne-Sophie, I decided to make the lovely couple ten years apart. It did after all say that Yuzuru fell in love with a YOUNG french woman soooo yah.**

**So that means that at the time of Alexandre's birth, Yuzuru was around 53 (which isn't that bad) and Anne-Sophie was around 43 (which I can confirm is not bad because my aunt, who is about 48, just had a baby a year ago). Making Tamaki somewhere around 22 years older than his brother.**

**So yeah WOOO PLOT TWISTS! **

**Anyways! Next chapter will be posted soon because I already wrote it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. We Finally Did It, Baby!

**Sorry about this readers! I know I said soon for this chapter, but I just started school today so I've been a bit busy. I will try to get chapters up as fast as possible from now on! **

**This chapter is another multi-couple chapter including: Takashi and Sofia, Kaoru and Natalia, and OF COURSE Hikaru and Chris. **

**So enjoy this fluff (and hinted sexiness near the end) and have a good time! I will try to post the next chapter this weekend! Thanks for reading! Oh and ps- this chapter title is a huge hint at the theme of this chapter "babies!" And it is very reminiscent of a space dandy episode title. But oh well! Have fun!**

**Please review! **

**Without further ado- Here's chapter 17!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17 - We Finally Did it, Baby!**_

**_July 8_****_th_****_, 2017_**

"Hey, Nat!" Kaoru shouted for his wife as he walked through the front door. He was holding a dress in front of him and smiling at it. "Someone designed this really nice dress and showed it to me today. I thought you would like it so I asked if I could give it to you before we make more of them."

He noticed that Natalia hadn't responded yet, so he walked to their bedroom. "Nat? Are you even home? I mean, your car is still here so . . ."

Kaoru walked in his bedroom to find his wife standing in front of the mirror pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. She was in shorts and a t-shirt and her face was pale and a bit sweaty. "Hun, are you alright? You look sick."

She smiled at her husband and sat down on the edge of the bed to start putting her tennis-shoes on. "Oh, hi! I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been home?"

Kaoru sat down next to Natalia and stared questioningly at her. "I've only been home for a few minutes. I was calling for you by the front door, like usual, but you didn't respond." He paused for a moment, dress still in hand. "Nat, what's wrong?"

Natalia smiled over at Kaoru and laughed. "I'm fine, Kaoru. I was just about to go out on a run, that's all."

He still stared at her. "Nat, you look like you just came from a run. That and you look really pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked down at the dress in her husband's hand and took it. "Awe, is this for me? It's beautiful, Hun. I love it!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and laying the dress on the bed. "I'm gonna go on a quick run, okay? I'll be right back. I just need some air."

Kaoru stood up and followed his wife out of their bedroom. "Natalia." She froze. He only used her full name when he was being serious. He usually used nicknames for her. "What is going on? You're acting really weird, and I want to know why."

Natalia walked over to her husband and grabbed his hands. She smiled up at him. "Hun, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Like I said, I just need some air. I'll be back soon, okay?"

She then kissed him on the cheek once more and left on her run. Oddly enough, she took her car . . .

Almost exactly forty-five minutes later, Natalia returned home. As she pulled back into the driveway, she noticed Kaoru standing in the doorway. +

She walked up to the front door as Kaoru spoke. "How was your run, Nat? I didn't know you can run with cars now. When did that happen?"

Natalia brushed off her husband's comments and pulled him into the house. Once the door was closed, Kaoru looked over at his wife, who was smiling wider than a child on Christmas.

She simply grabbed onto both of Kaoru's hands and smiled at him.

"Okay, what's this all about? First you're acting all mysterious and weird. Now you're all happy for some reason. . . Where did you even go?"

She took a quick breath and composed herself so that she would stop smiling for a moment. "I went to the doctor."

"Why? Are you sick?"

She looked over at him with an indifferent expression. "Well. . . At first I thought I was. I was actually throwing up all day. That's why I looked like a mess when you got home. And I didn't respond because I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when you were calling me."

Nat paused for a moment and took another breath. She had a wide smile on her face once again.

"Well? Are you sick?"

She shook her head and continued. "Okay. So, remember how we both went to the doctor a few weeks ago? And they said we couldn't have kids . . . because I'm barren?"

Kaoru frowned slightly at the mention of that visit. "I try not to. You know, it wasn't a really happy day, Nat . . . What about it?"

She smiled even wider and squeezed Kaoru's hands tight. "Well . . . They were wrong."

Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Wait . . . You mean you're-"

Nat laughed and nodded. "Yeah! I'm pregnant!"

The younger twin laughed and pulled his wife into a hug. "I can't believe this! How did this even happen?"

They pulled apart and Natalia smiled up at her husband. "I have no idea. But it did." She paused for a moment and laughed excitedly. "Kaoru, we're finally gonna have a baby!"

He laughed and cupped his wife's face in his palms. "We finally did it!" He then pulled her into a long passionate kiss before finally breaking apart. "We finally did it, Nat."

* * *

Sofia walked into the living room holding a Crunch Bar wrapper. "Did you know," she spoke as she finished eating the candy bar, "that the crunchy bits in Crunch Bars –" She finished chewing the candy bar before continuing. "It's actually just rice. But it doesn't taste like rice. It's really weird."

Takashi smiled as he played with Yukimi on the living room floor. "Yeah. That is kind of weird."

Sofia walked over and sat down with her husband and daughter. She brushed her hand over the small amount of hair on the infant's head. "Did you already feed her?"

Takashi nodded. "A little while ago."

She smiled and sighed before scooting over to her husband and leaning against him. "Kashi, I'm bored." She looked up at him and smiled, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Can we do something fun? Like . . . I dunno, have a drinking contest maybe?"

Without hesitation Takashi looked over at his wife and spoke. "No." He paused to lift Yukimi into his lap. "You know you can't drink when you're pregnant, Sofia."

Sofia sat back up and pouted. "I know, but it's not fair. Why can't I have fun and be pregnant at the same time?" She paused for a moment. "Not to mention I just went through nine months of this with Yukimi."

He frowned slightly and played with his daughter's hands. "Do you not want any more kids after this?"

Sofia sighed and then laughed. "Of course I want more than just two. You may only have one brother but I have six brothers and two sisters. And don't even get me started on all of the cousins I grew up with. I'm used to big families, so that's what we're gonna have. I'm just . . . Ya know, bored. Being pregnant gets boring." She leaned back on her husband. "Maybe I should get a job. I still have a while to go before I would have to take maternity leave. I am only two months along . . ."

Takashi shrugged and pulled Sofia closer. "If you really want to, then go ahead. I'm pretty sure there is a pet shop in town that's hiring. It looks a lot like the one your family owned in Puerto Rico."

"Hmm. I don't know if I want to work at a pet shop again. I feel like if I ever do, I want to be the owner of it . . . But I'll definitely look into it!" She stretched up to kiss her husband on the cheek.

She sat back down against Takashi as the two continued to play with their daughter, who looked to be growing tired. After a moment, Sofia sat up quickly and gasped, putting her finger to her chin.

"What's wrong?" He looked over at his wife and held Yukimi to his chest as she fell asleep.

"That's it!" She turned and smiled at Takashi. "Since we already have a little baby, and soon we are going to have another one, I think we should get a baby dog! We should get a puppy!" She giggled at the thought and continued to smile. "It would be great! We would have a little puppy that would grow up with Yukimi and her little brother or sister, and it would be so adorable!"

She smiled at Takashi for a moment before actually asking him a question. "So? Can we get a puppy?"

Takashi laughed and smiled at his wife. "I don't see why not. I think it's a great idea."

Sofia squealed and threw her arms around Takashi's neck, causing Yukimi to wake back up and start crying. She then sighed and smiled, pulling Yukimi into her arms. "Shhh. Oh, my baby girl is sooo sleeepppyy. It's alright. Mommy's got you."

Yukimi slowly started to calm down as Sofia stood up and rocked her in her arms while singing "Goodnight My Angel." Once the baby was completely asleep, Sofia looked over at Takashi, who had also stood up by this point, and smiled.

"I'll go put her in the crib now." She whispered and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Chris sighed and looked at the produce in front of him. "Because I'm tired of going out to eat. We've been to every restaurant in the city. Including fast food. . ."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Well working out is completely ineffective if we keep eating the crap that we are. And I can cook so I'm actually going to buy stuff to cook with."

Hikaru groaned as he followed Chris around the store. "But why am I here too?"

"Two reasons." Chris handed the basket to Hikaru. "One- Now I don't have to hold the basket. And two- you're the one with the money."

"I could have just given you my card. . ." Hikaru looked around the store. "And I don't like it here. We keep getting weird looks from people."

Chris laughed and put some peppers into the basket. "That, my dear Hikaru, is your classic case of homophobia. You better get used to it, because it doesn't really ever go away. And the fact that both of us are foreign doesn't help. You can't honestly tell me that you and Kaoru didn't get weird looks growing up."

"No not really. I mean the only weird looks we got were when we went to commoners places with Haruhi because we're rich . . At least that's what I think."

Chris smirked and picked out some more ingredients. "Alright, whatever you say."

Chris then took the basket from Hikaru. "I'll take this and get some more produce. You go around the corner and get a thing of grapes."

"Why?"

"Because I like grapes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Which ones do I get?"

"A mixed set. Red and Green. They might be in a little box. Oh and make sure it's a decent batch, alright?"

Hikaru sighed and started to walk away. "I'll do my best."

A moment after Hikaru walked away, Chris stepped on something, causing the item to squeak. "What the-"

He leaned down and picked up a little pink doll that had marker all over its face.

"Squeaky!" A little girl with light brown curly hair pulled into pig-tails came running in Chris's direction.

Chris smiled down at the girl, once she reached him, and crouched down to her level. She was only about four or five. "This little doll must be yours, right?"

She gave him a small nod but looked down at the floor.

Chris laughed and held the doll out to her. "It's alright. I accidentally stepped on her, but I think she'll be okay."

"Ali, how many times have I told you, you can't just run off like that in the store!?" A light haired woman, who looked to be in her thirties, walked over to the girl and picked her up. The little girl, whose name was apparently Ali, just held onto the doll and hid her face in her mother's shoulder without saying a word.

The woman looked over at Chris and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for the trouble she caused. She drops her doll and wanders a lot."

He chuckled and waved her apology off. "It wasn't any trouble. She's a sweet girl, even though she doesn't say much."

The woman noticed Chris's accent and smiled. "You're not from around here are you?"

"It's the accent, isn't it?" He laughed. "No, I'm actually from Italy."

As the two conversed, Hikaru made his way back to Chris, with a bag of grapes in his hand. He looked at the grapes as he walked. "I hope these are the ones you wanted. They had a lot more than I thought."

Hikaru looked at Christian and then over at the woman and child. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh this is-" He lingered on the word "is" realizing that the two hadn't exchanged names during their conversation.

She smiled and held out her free hand. "Katie. Nice to meet you!"

Katie shook Hikaru's hand and smiled. Christian smiled at Katie. "Katie, my name is Christian." He looked over at Hikaru. "And this is my boyfriend, Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you two!" She smiled at the couple.

Chris looked back at Hikaru. "Katie's daughter, Ali, dropped her doll over here and I returned it to her. And then Katie and I were just talking about Italy. Apparently, she used to travel there often when she was younger."

Katie nodded. "I know plenty of people with Italian heritage, but it's not as common to meet someone who is actually from Italy here. So meeting you is a real treat!"

The light haired man laughed. "Oh, well thank you! I've never gotten that reaction before."

Katie looked over at Hikaru and put her finger to her chin. "And you must be . . . Hmm . . . correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you're Japanese, right?"

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly with shock. "Wow, that's right. I'm impressed. How'd you know?"

She shrugged and laughed. "Intuition I guess."

At that, a small whining noise came from the child, whose face was still hidden in Katie's shoulder. Ali then began to pull at her mother's hair. "Alright, Ali. You can stop pulling my hair, now."

Chris looked at the child. "Well, I guess that's your cue. It was nice talking to you, Katie."

Katie pulled the girl's hands out of her hair. "It was nice talking to you, too. I'll see you around, Christian and Hikaru!" As she was leaving, Ali looked up from her mother's shoulder at Chris.

Chris smiled and waved at the girl, causing her to giggle and put her head back down.

"Well that was different." Hikaru put the grapes in the basket and took the basket from his boyfriend's hands.

"Yeah. That little girl was adorable, too." He paused and looked over at Hikaru. "Have you thought about having kids?"

Hikaru turned scarlet at the question. "Vaguely. But not really. Why?"

"I want kids. Well babies, actually. With you."

The twin choked on his own spit and looked back over at Christian. "D-don't you think that's a bit sudden?"

"Last time I mentioned kids, you said it was a conversation for another day. It's another day now so. . ."

"B-but doesn't marriage typically come before kids?"

Chris shrugged and moved to finish picking out produce. "Well not always. But if you put it that way. . . " He glanced back over at Hikaru. "Why don't we get married? I'm fine with either. Ya know babies or marriage. Or both. Preferably both, actually."

Hikaru continued to blush. "I'm fine with not talking about this now."

Christian laughed at his boyfriend and finished picking out ingredients. "Alright. We'll talk about it later. But for now let's pay for all of this and go home so I can cook our first actual meal in who knows how long." He started walking towards the registers when he turned back to Hikaru. "And yes you got the right grapes."

* * *

**Alrighty so I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter! I loved writing it so much! And I love writing Sofia because I literally just put something my sister would say into the chapter whenever Sofia has to speak. So yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next time for chapter 18 - Movin On**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Movin' On

**I am awful I know! I was supposed to get this up on Sunday but I've been procrastinating omfg. And I usually only post a chapter if I have the next one already written. In this case I do not. I am having major writer's block. **

**So for this have a lovely fluffy-turned-sexy filler Hikaris chapter. I thought about this one a while ago and I had fun with this one. **

**So please enjoy Chris's dirty little secret! **

* * *

_**Chapter 18 - Movin' On**_

**_September 20_****_th_****_, 2017_**

He walked into the house and discarded his light coat and keys. "Hey, I'm home."

"Hey." Hikaru walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of grapes. "Where'd you go?"

"Stop eating all my damn grapes." Chris laughed and picked up a handful of grapes from the bowl. "And I went to a new restaurant that just opened up."

The older twin shrugged. "Sounds boring." He walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled his already opened laptop in front of him. "Oh hey. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Chris sat down next to him and relaxed, taking more grapes as he got comfortable. "About what?"

Hikaru put the bowl between them and stared at his laptop. "I wanna move."

"Like to an actual house?"

"Well yeah."

"Or like a fancy rich people mansion?"

Hikaru looked over at Chris. "Well to you it'd probably be a mansion. But to me it's just a house. It'd be smaller than what I grew up in. But I guess it'd still be a pretty big place to live in your standards." He looked back down at his laptop.

Chris leaned back and closed his eyes. "Then we can't stay in the city. We can try to find a place in the same area Tamaki and Haruhi live. They have a nice house. I'm sure we can find a mansion type house out there."

Hikaru looked over at Chris with a blank expression. "No. I want to move out of the state. I think I want to go to California. It's just too boring here."

Chris opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh come on. Can't we just move to a house outside of the city? Why do you want to move all the way to California?"

"They have nice houses there. More stuff to do. I dunno it just sparked an interest with me. Why are you so against it? It's not like we have anything keeping us from moving."

Chris sighed and stood up, walking towards the bedroom. "That's not true." He came back a minute later in pajama pants and a t-shirt. "When I was out earlier, ya know at that restaurant, I was getting a job."

"Wait what? Why would you get a job? You don't need one."

The light haired man walked into the kitchen while he spoke. "Well I used to have one in Italy. Then I moved in with you. So I feel weird not working." He came back with a bottle of water. "And you may be rich, but I'm not even close to being rich. So I need to earn some money."

Hikaru looked up from his laptop. "You do realize that I'm willing to pay for-"

Chris held his hand up and cut Hikaru off. "Don't even. Not gonna happen. I'm an adult, so I can earn a living on my own. I'm not going to mooch off of my boyfriend forever."

The twin went back to his laptop and sighed. "Whatever you say." He paused for a moment as Chris sat back down next to him. He then looked over at him and spoke. "I still want to move. You can be a waiter in California too, ya know."

"I'm not a waiter. I'm a host."

Hikaru laughed at his comment.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a host. That just reminds me of high school."

Chris sighed and leaned back again to relax. "Oh yeah. That host club or whatever Kaoru told me about."

"I just pictured you as a member of it." He laughed again. "That'd be funny. I can't really see what type of host you'd be. I honestly don't think you'd be able to deal with that club."

"Well I'm a host of a restaurant. Not one of your dumb host club hosts."

Hikaru laughed again. "Well that's not much better."

"Hey, at least this job is better than my last one."

Hikaru's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What was your last job?"

Chris opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again. "Not important."

"What was it like bad or something? Like drug dealing? Or sex trafficking?"

Chris glared at Hikaru. "I'm not stupid, Hikaru. My last job was embarrassing. Not illegal."

"Well now you have me intrigued. It's not fair if you don't tell me."

Chris quickly got up and walked to the bedroom. "I think it's completely fair. I have every right not to tell you my previous job. Like I said, it's not important."

"I'm not the one who brought it up in the first place, ya know." Hikaru closed his laptop and followed Chris. "Well if it really wasn't that big of a deal, you wouldn't have a problem telling me."

Chris turned to face his boyfriend. "You don't need to know."

Hikaru sat down on the bed as Chris walked to the bathroom. "Well, true. But I want to."

The light haired man emerged from the bathroom a moment later. His face was turning a bit pink. "Well I don't want to tell you."

The older twin fell onto his back and groaned. "Come one, Chris. What's the big deal? Was it really that bad?"

"I already told you, Hikaru. It's embarrassing."

Hikaru glared over at Chris. "Embarrassing is no longer a thing in this relationship. I think once we hit the year mark, embarrassment disappeared. I mean, come on, I've gotten drunk in public with you. I think I've made you immune to embarrassment."

Chris sat on his side of the bed, his face darkening more and more. "I needed the money, alright. Rent was expensive. I know probably should've quit when I moved in with Nat and Kaoru. They never found out. They just thought I worked overnights at a cheap restaurant or something." He looked over at Hikaru. "Do I really have to tell you?"

Hikaru went straight faced and spoke calmly. "No." He paused. "But I want to know now, so if you don't tell me then I'm just gonna bug you about it forever."

Chris fell onto his back and covered his now scarlet face with his hands. "I worked . . . at a bar."

"A bar? That's it? Really? You're seriously telling me that you were freaking out because you worked at a bar?"

The light haired man groaned and continued to keep his face covered. "No you don't get it. It's just that- Ugh." He spread out his hand on his face so that he could glance at Hikaru through his fingers. "Bar would be a lighter term for it."

Hikaru sighed. "Will you just tell me already? This whole 'lingering on the topic' thing is getting annoying."

Chris groaned again and pulled a pillow from under his head and covered his face with it. He spoke loud enough so that he could still be heard through the pillow. "I actually worked at a club." He pressed the pillow against his face and said something else, but he spoke quietly so the sentence was muffled.

"What?" Hikaru stifled laughter as he thought of things Chris could've been. "Don't tell me you were like a stripper or something."

At this Chris pulled the pillow from his face and glared angrily at his boyfriend.

"Oh my God you were." Hikaru broke out into hysterical laughter and got up off of the bed. "I've gotta tell this to Nat and Kaoru. This is great! My boyfriend used to be a stripper!" He continued to laugh hysterically before pausing and looking over at the red-faced man. "You know that explains so much. Like you usually have no problem walking around the house in almost nothing. See I thought it was just because we've been dating for a while, but nope. And don't even get me started on the sex."

Chris sat up on the bed and continued to glare at Hikaru. "If you tell them, so fucking help me, Hikaru."

Hikaru had just picked up his phone and was about to dial his brother's number but Chris got up and started to try and grab it from him.

The older twin laughed more and pulled it away. "Here. How about this? I won't tell anyone about this under two conditions."

"Two? Really . . ."

"First condition: We move to California. You can get another job at a shitty restaurant there. Or maybe even start up your own restaurant. I don't care. I just want to move."

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. Deal. What else?"

"Great. Okay. Second condition:" Hikaru kneeled on the bed and got so close to Chris's face that their noses were touching. "I want you to show me how you used to pay rent."

Chris blushed deep red again. He glared at Hikaru again. "You've got to be kidding me . . ."

Hikaru sighed and reached back for his phone. "Or you know . . .I could just spend my time telling my brother about this. And he'll definitely tell Nat. I've realized that news spreads fast with all of our friends so who knows who Nat will tell next. Or maybe Kaoru will tell people. He might end up bringing it up in a conversation with Kyoya. Those two are pretty good friends. And you know how fast news spreads when Kyoya finds out about it."

Chris moved forward and kissed Hikaru on the lips. After a moment he pulled away and smirked. "You know what I've noticed?" Chris lingered in front of Hikaru's lips as he slipped his hand under the twin's shirt and ran his hand over Hikaru's chest, enticing a small moan from the twin. He did this for a moment before stopping. He then stopped smirking and got up off the bed before moving to the door. "You're an asshole."

Hikaru groaned and turned towards Chris as he walked away. "Oh come on!" He got up off of the bed and followed Chris into the living room. "It was just a joke, Chris. You're being a baby."

Chris laughed and moved to get his keys. "Nope. You're an ass. I can't believe it took me until now to realize that I'm dating an asshole." He turned to glare at Hikaru. "I knew there was a reason I didn't want to tell you."

"Come on, Chris. Where are you going?"

"Out I guess." He paused at the door. "Unless you've decided to stop being an asshole."

"I wasn't being an asshole! I thought it was funny. And it's not like I don't want to see you strip ya know."

Chris turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Out it is."

Hikaru sighed. "Alright. Fine. You're right. I was being an ass."

Chris stood there for a moment glaring at the twin angrily. He then threw his keys inside and walked past Hikaru to their bedroom. "I guess I'll take that as an apology."

The light haired man slipped his shoes off and relaxed on the bed. "I'm gonna go to bed now. I have to go to work at that 'shitty restaurant' tomorrow."

Hikaru crawled onto the bed and moved close to Chris. "Awe . . . No fun tonight?"

The twin moved closer and began to kiss at his boyfriend's neck. "Not even a little?" He tugged at Chris's t-shirt and then moved his hand inside of it, tracing Chris's toned chest.

Chris let out a quiet moan before he put his hand up to separate the two and scooted away from Hikaru. "No. I'm still mad at you."

Hikaru sighed and turned to lay on his back. "Alright fine."

The older twin then pulled out his phone and started playing games on it as Chris stayed in his same position staring at the ceiling.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was light breathing between the two and the sound effects from Hikaru's game.

After a moment, Chris glanced over at Hikaru.

"_Dammit."_

He turned back and then glanced over again a moment later.

He still felt the kiss that Hikaru left on his neck.

"_I hate him so much."_

Again . The more he looked at Hikaru, the more he wanted to continue what Hikaru had started.

_"Oh come on. Why do I have to be dating him?"_

Once more. He groaned and turned to face Hikaru.

"Oh fuck it." He said this last phrase out loud.

"Wha-" Hikaru was interrupted when Chris pulled the twin's face towards his and kissed him.

"So . . . Does this mean I win?" Hikaru smirked at Chris in between kisses."

Chris refused to respond. Instead, he just continued to make this kiss more heated as he ran his hands through Hikaru's hair. After a moment, they broke apart. "I hate you so much, you know that, right?"

Hikaru laughed at Chris. "So I guess this means you're gonna show me how you paid rent now?"

Chris didn't say anything to respond. Instead he sat up and climbed off of the bed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You can't ever just move on when I ask you to, can you?"

"Well, to be fair, it seems like you can't either." The twin relaxed on the pillows and put his arms behind his head. He just smiled at Chris and sighed contently. "Alright. I'm all set to enjoy the show."

Chris laughed and shook his head. "I really am dating an asshole." He then took a breath and glared at Hikaru. "You're so gonna owe me for this."

* * *

**Alright so that's it. Christian di Lazzaro is a former stripper. Woooo! I love Chris so much you have no idea. I have such a friggen strong connection to this OC.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter! A lot of the chapters leading up to chapter like 36 will be filler so enjoy it! I will get back to Tamaharu in the next chapter I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Sincerest Apologies

**Hello my dedicated readers! I am very very sorry I have been away for so long, but I am here to tell you that I am back! I am finally getting adjusted to my school schedule and I have beaten my long know foe: writer's block.**

**I am currently working on the next upcoming chapter "Chapter 19: Terrible Two's"**

**I promise to have it posted by the end of the week (saturday) and I promise that updates will be more often than this time gap that I have had.**

**As I have just stated, I for the past few weeks have been cursed with major writer's block for this story. But I'm very happy to say that I am back and "Revving at Full Throttle" (heh FMAB reference).**

**I currently have 3 other chapters completed but none of them are going to be posted soon. Well one of them might. One of the chapters is about 5 chapters away. **

**Said chapter will be ONLY about Takashi and Sofia. It is dedicated to my sister because she's helped me a lot with this process and I had a lot of fun writing the sad/sweet Morinozuka family chapter: "Our Little Warrior" **

**I look forward to posting that chapter as soon as I get the other 4 or so out. **

**Also, there will be more time jumps in these next ten or so chapters due to me not wanting to write tiresome fluff/filler up until the big angsty chapter I warned you all about a little while back.**

**Once the big angsty chapter happens, there will be a mix of time jumps. It will range from day-to-day chapters to months and maybe years between chapters. **

**So until then, enjoy and reread if you would like. **

**I promise to have an update ready for all of you by Saturday at the latest!**

**Thank you so much for sticking around if you did.**

**Sincerest Apologies**

**Fullmetal-Alphonse (Jess)**

**P.S.- I am really REALLY excited to write some more of this "post major angsty chapter" stuff because I want the children to be growing up. I have many WONDERFUL (and kinda funny) situations to put these kids through when they're teenagers. **

**Thanks much!**


	21. Terrible Two's

**I'm officially back! Alrighty readers I finally got past my block enough and got pushed by my sister and best friend enough to FINALLY finish this chapter.**

**Do you have any idea how hard it is to write two year olds talking? Especially when one has a lisp? Well it's really friggen hard. **

**Okay so this chapter is pretty self explanatory. Everyone has terrible two's - whether they be actually terrible or not. **

**This follows Antoine, Akemi, and Zoe in some cute scenes about typical things two year olds do. Or at least what I could remember people saying their kids did and some of what I did.**

**NOW I would like to point out the fact that Zoe is pretty much a little baby genius. She speaks very eloquently for a two year old and grasps many concepts that you wouldn't expect her to. Except for the fact that she has a lisp. SO please keep this in mind when you see her asking questions and doing things that two year olds wouldn't typically do. She is Kyoya's daughter after all. **

**So without further ado**

**Chapter 19! Terrible Two's **

* * *

**_November 20_****_th_****_, 2017_**

"Daddy can I have a candy?"

"No, Akemi. You already had three. You don't need anymore."

"But I want it."

"Maybe later when mommy gets home."

"Daddy hates me!"

Tamaki sighed as the small blond girl pouted and marched upstairs, her messy ponytail bouncing in time with her step.

"Ant don't do that!"

Tamaki heard his daughter shouting at her twin brother from their room upstairs. He sighed and walked towards the source of the noise. Yelling and stubbornness and such had become the new normal ever since the twins turned two. Frankly, everyone went through their terrible two's, and the next generation of Suoh's were no exception.

Tamaki reached the top of the steps when he heard a loud thud come from the twin's room. The thud was followed by a small scream from Akemi. "Aaannnt! Now we won get candy when mommy comes home."

The blond man rushed over to the twin's room and opened the door. Once the door was open his eyes widened to the sight of a six foot tall dresser now tipped on its side. "Antoine did you do that?"

The brunet boy just frowned and teared up. "I-I dint meanto-"

"But- How did you even do that? You don't even weigh half of that." Tamaki was more confused and amazed than upset at this point.

Antoine sniffled and looked up at his father. "I wanna go up it. A-and when I was going up it, it fell."

Tamaki walked over to Antoine and crouched down. He smiled and wiped the small trace of tears off of the boy's face. "So you tried to climb it, huh? You aren't hurt, right?"

Antoine shook his head. "Are you mad, Daddy?"

Tamaki laughed and stood back up. "No not really. I've gotten used to you climbing everything by now, Ant." He picked the boy up and started to walk out of the room. As he was leaving, he gestured for Akemi to follow him. He stopped at the top of the steps and set Antoine down. "Why don't you and Akemi go play downstairs until Mommy gets home, okay?"

* * *

"Zoe, what are you

doing?"

The small black haired girl ran back and forth in front of her father, gathering more and more books as ran. "I'm cathling!"

Kyoya, not understanding what his two year old daughter meant, got up and followed her to her room where she seemed to be placing all the books.

When he pushed open the already cracked door, his eyes went wide. Now he understood what Zoe meant. She was castling. She was building a castle out of books. The amount of books she had piled up in the shape of a castle's outer wall was astounding. A quick moment after Kyoya had walked in the room, Zoe was seen from the top of her "castle." She apparently made steps to the top as well. All of this and she was only two years old.

"Zoe, did you make this all by yourself?"

The small black haired girl nodded vigorously. She then quickly ran down the stairs of her castle and ran up to her father. She held up a picture of Cinderella's castle to him. "The front part."

Zoe didn't talk much at all, even though she could speak fairly well, especially for a two year old. The only real problem she had with speaking is that she had a slight lisp. Well not slight, but she hid it well by not talking. The only person she ever spoke more than a few words to was Kyoya.

Kyoya just stood there staring at the (not-so) mini castle wall. He could tell Zoe had a bright future ahead of her if she was able to build an accurate representation of the outer wall of Cinderella's castle at the age of two. She even color-coded it so that all of the blue books made up the water in the moat.

After a moment of Kyoya looking back and forth from the picture to the books, Zoe's wide smile turned into a frown. She made a small whining noise as her lip began to quiver. "D-daddy doethn't like it?" She sniffled and shuffled her feet. "I'm- I'm thowwy Daddy. I'll t-take it down now."

Before Kyoya could react, Zoe had run back behind the wall and started crying. "I knew Daddy wathn't gonna like it! Ith dumb. I hate it too! I'm dumb! I hate thith!"

"Zoe, calm down! I don't hate it!" She continued to cry and rant from behind the wall. "Zoe, can you come back out here please?"

She sniffled and poked her head over the wall. "B-but Daddy'th mad at me. . . "

"I'm not mad at you Zoe. Just come back out here."

There was a moment of silence and then Zoe was seen coming back around the wall, avoiding eye contact with her father. "You hate it, don't you Daddy?"

"No! I love it, Zoe! It's amazing!" Kyoya crouched down to the two-year-old's height. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him and then brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "I think it's beautiful, Zoe. I'm very impressed that you were able to do this all by yourself."

Zoe's eyes widened but she was still frowning. "Really? I juth- I thought you were mad."

Kyoya laughed and stood up while picking Zoe up at the same time. "No, I was just shocked. I didn't know you could make something as impressive as this." Zoe smiled and giggled while wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Here, how about this?" He set her down and looked back at the castle of books. "Why don't we take this down and then build a bigger version out in the living room?"

Zoe gasped in excitement. "Can we build it for Mommy!? Tho once she geth home, it'th a thuprise for her!"

Kyoya laughed and nodded. "That's a great idea, Zoe! And once we finish, we can make a sign that says 'Mommy's Castle' so that she will know it's her's."

Zoe squealed and jumped up and down. "Yeah! Leth do it!"

* * *

"Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty!" Tamaki sat up on the couch and moved his arm so that it was no longer covering his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Hide-and-seek had become an almost daily routine with Antoine and Akemi. Their house was big enough to hide in a new place almost every time, but it wasn't so big that you would get lost and get stuck waiting for hours to be found. But even though there were many obscure places to hide, Antoine always seemed to choose between the same two: under Tamaki and Haruhi's bed or in the kitchen cabinets.

Tamaki walked into the kitchen and made his way towards the cabinet that Antoine always hid in. "Hmm. I wonder if Antoine's in here." Tamaki stated his thoughts in a projected voice to see if he could get the usual giggle from his son that gave away his position.

Nothing.

He crouched down and opened the cabinet. Antoine wasn't hiding there this time. One spot down, one to go.

Tamaki made his way up the stairs to get to his bedroom. What he didn't realize, though, was that Akemi's new hiding place was right in front of him, well now behind him.

Akemi always had a new place to hide, and it was always amazing how she was able to find that spot in the first place. Once she managed to climb and hide on one of the shelves in Haruhi's closet. Another time she hid inside the washing machine. She also hid inside the oven once, thank God it wasn't on.

Today, Akemi decided to hide next to the bookshelf that was against the stairs. Pairs of shoes were lined up next to the bookshelf, and Akemi mixed herself between them, hiding her bright blond hair with a small dark jacket. She was so curled up that, at first glance, she looked like just a random crumpled up jacket that someone forgot to hang up.

Once Tamaki was at the top of the steps and making his way towards his bedroom door, Akemi let out a very faint giggle and took the jacket off of her head. She got out of her curled up position and turned to face the steps. Curious as to whether or not Antoine had been spotted yet, but not wanting to relinquish her genius position, Akemi grabbed onto two of the spindles on the railing of the stairs and slowly stuck her head through.

Tamaki opened the door to his bedroom and cleared his throat. "Maybe Antoine's in here?" He used the same overly projected voice as he did downstairs. He paused for a moment, expecting a response, but he heard nothing. Either Antoine finally found a new hiding place, or he had finally learned from his sister how to keep your giggling to a minimum.

Time to turn on the over-dramatics. Tamaki threw his hand over his face in exaggerated grief and cried out. "Oh no! This is terrible! It seems as though I've lost my little boy! Antoine, my baby boy, please come home!"

"I'm nodda baby!"

Bingo.

Tamaki laughed and moved to lay on the ground. He then turned to look under his bed. "I found you, Ant."

Antoine quickly crawled out from under the bed and jumped onto his father. "Daddy! I'm nodda baby!"

Tamaki pulled Antoine into a hug and laughed. "Alright alright. You're not a baby. Now how about we go find Akemi?"

* * *

"Okay now that we took the first castle down, we need to make room out here to build the big one."

"Mommy'th cathle." Zoe corrected.

"Yes. Mommy's castle."

Zoe ran over to the coffee table in the middle of the room. "I get the table!"

Kyoya let out a quiet laugh. "Zoe, I don't think you can move that table by yourself."

The little girl had already started trying to pull the table in her direction, but it wouldn't budge.

Kyoya walked over and picked up the glass vase that was on the table and handed it to her. "Here, why don't you put this in the dining room. I'll move the table."

Zoe took the vase as Kyoya started to move the table, but as soon as she was out of sight, he heard a loud shattering noise.

"Oh, God. . . " Kyoya rushed over to the dining room where he saw Zoe standing behind a pile of broken glass. As soon as she saw him, she started sobbing.

"I-I din mean it-"

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and then picked Zoe up so that she was away from the glass. "It's okay Zoe, calm down." He set her down near the entrance to the dining room. "I'm going to clean this up. Why don't you start bringing the books into the living room?"

She sniffled and nodded before running off.

As soon as he finished cleaning up the glass, he made his way back to the living room. But before he reached the living room, he heard a loud thud, followed by yet another shattering sound.

This time Zoe didn't wait to actually see Kyoya to start crying. She started her hysterics as soon as she heard his voice. "Zoe what happened?"

"I-I fell and- And then the- The book hit the picthure-and-"

Kyoya ran over to her and wiped the tears off of her face. "Shh Zoe. It's alright. Here. How about this: Why don't you go get a snack and then while you eat your snack, I'll clear out the living room?"

Zoe frowned again. "B-But I wanna help you, Daddy."

"You can help me build the castle, Zoe. We're going to build that together, remember?"

Zoe sniffled and gave a hesitant nod. "Okay. I'll get a thnack . . . "

Before Zoe could walk away, Kyoya decided to go with her in case she accidentally broke anything in the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Daddy? I thought you're gonna clean the room up?"

Kyoya smiled at her. "I changed my mind. I think I'll get a snack with you and then I'll clean the room up while you watch, okay?"

"And then we can build Mommy's cathle?"

"And then we can build Mommy's castle."

Zoe looked up at her father with bright eyes. "Can we make it Mommy'th color?"

"What, her favorite color? Red?"

The black haired girl nodded, making her wavy ponytail bounce. "Yep!"

"I mean we can try to use mostly red books on the front."

"Ooo! Ooo! Can we make it my color too!?"

"Green? Then it'd look a lot like a Christmas castle."

Zoe squealed excitedly and jumped up and down as she walked. "Cwithmath! Cwithmath! Yay Cwithmath!"

Kyoya laughed at his daughter's excitement. "I take it you're really excited for Christmas."

She nodded and giggled. Then she paused for a moment and then looked up at her father. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"When'th Cwithmath?"

Kyoya thought for a moment about what day it was and then looked down at Zoe. "It's in about a month. So soon."

Zoe's eyes brightened more than ever before. "Really!" She jumped up and down and started chanting "Cwithmath" over and over again.

Kyoya chuckled. "Alright Zoe. Come on let's have a snack before we get to work on this castle."

* * *

"I'll find her." Antoine crawled off of Tamaki and ran out of the room. As Tamaki was getting up, he heard Antoine shout from the steps. "Daddy! Akemi's in trouble!" At the same time he heard Akemi start screaming.

He walked out of the room and started towards the stairs. "What do you mean she's in-" Tamaki stopped mid thought and stared down towards the bottom of the steps. "Oh my God. . ."

Tamaki was in complete awe when he looked to see Akemi with her head stuck in the stairs and Antoine running to her with about five sticks of butter in his hands. Tamaki then ran down the stairs and took the butter from Antoine. "Akemi, how did this happen?! And Antoine we don't need this it's not going to help."

Akemi just kept crying and blubbering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Antoine reached and took a stick of butter back from his father. "Don worry Daddy! I seen it in the movies!"

Before Tamaki could take the butter back from him, Antoine had moved toward his sister and began rubbing the stick of butter on her neck, causing Akemi to scream even louder.

Tamaki moved towards Antoine and tried to pull the stick of butter out of his hand, but Antoine resisted and ran to the other side of Akemi. "Antoine, stop putting butter on your sister! It's not going to help!"

"No Daddy! I gotis. Im savin 'Kemi!" Once Antoine reached the other side of the steps, he continued to butter his sister's neck. Akemi tried to push him away, but her movement was too restricted at the moment.

"Daddy! Help me!" Akemi kept screaming and crying as Antoine continued.

As the chaos continued to ensue, Haruhi arrived home from work. As soon as the three of them noticed Haruhi was home, they all froze and went completely silent.

Haruhi set her keys down and then walked to where she was near the stairs. "Hey, I'm ho-" She stopped in her tracks as she saw Akemi with her tear stained face stuck in the stairs, Antoine with a stick of butter pressed to his sister's neck, and Tamaki with one arm holding four sticks of butter and the other reaching to pull Antoine away from Akemi.

"What the HELL is going on here!"

In unison, Tamaki, Antoine, and Akemi, looked over at Haruhi and shouted, "Mommy! Bad words!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the comment and then immediately dropped her bag and keys and ran over to the stairs. "Tamaki go get me the saw."

"What?! The saw! Why!?" Tamaki's eyes widened at Haruhi's command. "Wait . . . Do we even have a saw?"

Haruhi sighed at her husband. "Yes, Tamaki, we do. It's in the hall closet upstairs."

"Why do we have a saw in our hall closet?"

"Because we live in a house with two children." She paused for a moment and glared up at Tamaki. "Well really three if we count you."

"I-I'm a child?!" A wave of child-like hurt washed over Tamaki's voice.

"Just go get the saw."

As Tamaki went to go get the saw, Haruhi managed to pull Antoine away from Akemi. "Antoine sweetie, this doesn't actually work."

"But . . . I seen it in movies."

Haruhi laughed and ruffled her son's hair. "I know I know. It's alright, Ant. Why don't you go put this away and wash your hands?"

Tamaki returned with the saw a moment later and handed it to Haruhi. "Are you sure you want to use this?"

"Do you see any other options to get our daughter out of the stairs?"

Tamaki went silent. Point taken.

"Mommy . . . a-are you gonna saw. . ." Akemi took a long pause and started crying again. "Are you gonna s-saw my h-head off?!"

"What?! No! Of course not! Just- Just stay still okay?"

Haruhi moved and sawed off the top of one of the spindles just enough so that it could bend enough for Akemi's head to move. "Okay Akemi you can get your head out now."

Akemi freed her head and ran over to hug Haruhi. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Haruhi laughed and kissed the top of Akemi's head. "You're welcome, Akemi. Now you go upstairs and get ready to take a bath. I'll be up there in a minute okay?"

The blond girl nodded and ran upstairs.

"Tamaki, why don't you start making dinner? And watch Antoine. Make sure he actually got the butter off of his arms."

Tamaki nodded and walked down the stairs. He then pulled Haruhi into a hug and kissed her. "Welcome home, darling." He paused for a moment, resting his chin on her head. "What age do they start going to preschool here?"

Haruhi laughed and pecked Tamaki on the cheek. "Oh, we've got a little while to go before they go to school."

And with that she was headed up the stairs to give Akemi a bath.

* * *

"We gotta put different color bookth in the middle to make the door!"

The two had spent about three hours setting up the castle, and now all they had left was the center, where the door would be, and the banner that would label it "Mommy's Castle."

"Okay, let's bring all the brown books over here. And then we can make the banner for Mommy."

"Can I make it!?"

Kyoya laughed and nodded. "Sure, Zoe. But let's finish this first."

Zoe nodded and pushed a pile of red books over to the castle.

"Zoe, we need the brown books. Not the red ones."

The little girl frowned and turned around to the color coded piles of books. She stood there for a moment looking confused. "Wait . . . What are the brown oneth?"

Kyoya pointed to the pile next to the green books and laughed. "The ones next to your favorite."

"Oh! Okay!" She ran over and pushed the pile of brown books over to the front of the castle. "Here ya go Daddy!"

After about fifteen minutes of using the brown books to fill up the missing center of the castle and topping it off with a few red books to give it more of a door effect, sat down at the other side of the room to admire their work.

"Looks like we're all done, Zoe."

"D'you think Mommy will like it?"

"I think she'll love it. You made it after all."

"No," Zoe corrected, "_WE _made it."

Kyoya laughed and kissed the top of Zoe's head after pulling her into a hug. "Yes. We made it."

Zoe giggled but then jumped up and gasped. "Wait! The thingy! To show Mommy that it'th HER cathle!"

"Do you wanna make that now? By yourself? Or do you want me to help?"

"I wanna do it mythelf!"

"Alright. I'll get the paper. Wait here."

Kyoya went to his office and got a long banner-length piece of paper from the section set off for Zoe's arts and crafts. Zoe was very fond of drawing and decorating things. Well fonder of making a mess, but it was art nonetheless. Kyoya got two long pieces of paper just for good measure. He figured Zoe would want to make one banner say "Mommy's" and the other say "Castle." He then grabbed the box of crayons, colored pencils, markers, finger paint, glitter, and other decorative items and brought that out as well.

"Okay Zoe. What do you want to use? I brought out pretty much everything."

Zoe jumped up and ran over to the box and rummaged through it for a minute or two before pulling out the finger paint and the markers. Once she set those down she pulled out the glitter and puff balls as well. And here comes the mess making.

"I'll go get the- the . . . The . . ." Zoe stood there for a moment trying to think of the word. After a minute, she couldn't figure out the word still so she ran over to the coffee table that was pushed to the edge of the room and started to pull something out of the drawer: A painting tarp.

While struggling to pull the tarp out, Zoe explained herself. "I don wanna thpill the paint thtuff."

After a moment of struggling, Zoe finally got the tarp out and fell to the ground. She then got back up and set it up on the floor before placing the two pieces of paper on the tarp.

"Thith one will thay 'Mommy'th'" she pointed to the first one and then motioned to the second one, "and thith one will thay 'Cathle." Just as Kyoya expected.

Kyoya sat down next to the box and handed Zoe supplies as she worked. She decided to sketch her "cute but very-sloppy" design with pencil before painting. As she worked, Kyoya watched her and admired her concentration. Then Zoe began to spark up a conversation to break the silence.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"How d'you and Mommy meet?"

Kyoya leaned back and though about her question. "Well that was a little less than three and a half years ago. And I think it was a few days before Bastille Day."

Zoe turned to her father, her bright blue eyes looking at him with curiosity. "What'th that?"

"It's a really important holiday in France. And we met in France because I was traveling a lot after I ended my first marriage-"

"Wait you were married to thomeone elthe before Mommy?"

"Yeah but it didn't last long."

"Wait . . . Do you have any other babieth?"

Kyoya let out a loud laugh. "No Zoe. Don't worry I've only got you."

"Oh. Okay good."

"But yeah I was traveling and that's where Mommy's from."

"Yep. Just like Tama-than, right?"

Kyoya nodded. "Mommy and Tamaki were actually best friends when they were little."

"Really?! That'th tho cool!"

Kyoya laughed and continued his story. "Anyways. It was a few days before Bastille Day and I was just sightseeing and walking around the town and Mommy was in a hurry for something and she bumped into me. When she did that, she knocked my glassed off and broke them.-"

"Mommy! That'th mean!"

He chuckled at his daughter's comment and continued. "She didn't mean to, Zoe. It was an accident. And anyways she apologized for it and then took me out to lunch. And then we've been together ever since then. And then you were born. But Mommy and I spent most of her pregnancy apart. So I didn't know you were gonna be born until a month before you were."

Zoe stopped painting for a moment and then turned back to Kyoya and looked at him with a completely serious expression.

"Daddy? Where do babieth come from?"

Kyoya's eyes went wide and he stared at his daughter for a moment. Why did she have to be more curious and intelligent than most two year olds?

"Uhm. Why don't you ask Mommy in a few years?"

"But I wanna know now."

"You're too little to know now, Zoe."

She pouted and turned back to finish the banner. "Okay."

After a few minutes of silence, Zoe clapped her paint-covered hands together and giggled. "All done!"

Kyoya sat up and looked at the banner Zoe had made. She had already taped the two papers together. It was covered in glitter in the most random places, some purposeful, others accidental. The words were in large red painted letters. They were readable, but the "O" in "Mommy's" looked a bit like a pretzel and the "S"'s in "Mommy's" and "Castle" looked like lightning bolts. Also, "Castle" was spelled "Cassul." There was a little lime green puff ball on each of the four corners and Zoe drew a little picture with markers in the bottom of the middle of the page. The picture consisted of three stick figures: Kyoya, Sam, and Zoe. Kyoya was drawn with purple marker, Sam was drawn with pink marker, and Zoe was drawn with light blue marker. It was truly a "Zoe Masterpiece."

"This is beautiful, Zoe! I'm sure Mommy will love it."

Zoe giggled and hugged her father, getting paint on him in the process. She then paused for a moment and looked up at Kyoya.

"When does Mommy get home?"

Kyoya looked at his now red watch and checked the time. "In a few minutes, why?"

Zoe squealed and jumped up. "We gotta hang it now! Before Mommy cometh home!"

Kyoya laughed and stood up. He picked up the banner and the tape and held it up to the top of the castle, above the door. "Is right here okay?"

"Perfect! Here wait!" She ran behind the castle and climbed up the steps made similar to the smaller one she made in her room. She then reached over the top of the castle and helped hold it up so Kyoya could tape it.

"Okay, thank you Zoe." He taped the banner on the books carefully so that it wouldn't fall off. A moment later, the banner was secured on top of the "door" of the castle. "Alright, we're all done!"

"Yay! Now we gotta wait for Mommy to come home!"

Kyoya looked at the mess behind him and sighed. "Well I think we should clean up before she gets home."

"But I wanna wait up here . . ."

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Alright. You can wait for her up there. I'll clean this up. Just wait here okay. And try not to get paint on anything but yourself."

Zoe nodded and Kyoya went to clean everything up. After a moment, he had everything in the box and was taking it back to his office. Once he set the stuff down, he took the tarp out of the box and put it in a separate compartment so that it didn't ruin all of the supplies.

After about five minutes, the front door opened.

"Kyoya. Zoe. I'm home." Sam called out from the front door and then walked into the living room. As soon as she saw the castle of books, her jaw dropped. "What is all this?"

Zoe poked her head out from the top of the castle wall and giggled. "Thuprithe, Mommy!"

"Did you do this all by yourself, Zoe?"

She shook her head. "Daddy helped."

"This is amazing . . ."

Zoe's blue eyes widened as did her smile. "You like it!?"

"I love it, sweetie! It's beautiful!"

Zoe giggled and was about to climb out of the castle when Sam stopped her. "Wait Zoe. Stay right there for a minute. I want to take a picture of this."

Samantha pulled out her phone and backed up against the wall to get a full shot of the magnificent castle. A few moments later, she put her phone back in her pocket. "Okay, honey you can come down now."

Zoe then bolted out from behind the castle to give her mother a hug, but instead of making it cleanly around the castle wall, she bumped into it and fell on her butt. Not only did she bump into the castle and make herself fall over, but she bumped into the weakest part of the castle. The books then started leaning away from her and within the next thirty seconds, it completely collapsed.

Zoe stood up and ran to Sam as quickly as possible to get away from the falling books. Once the castle was just another pile of books, Zoe looked up at Samantha, tears filling her eyes, and started blubbering. Instead of shouting out her normal inaudible apologies like she did with Kyoya, she just sobbed and wailed loudly, clinging to her mother.

Kyoya was then seen running into the living room. "Zoe, what happened?!" He then saw his daughter clung to his wife's thigh and the enormous pile of books spilled out in front of them. "Oh . . ."

Kyoya walked over to Sam and Zoe. "How did all this happen?"

Zoe detached herself from her mother and ran to jump into Kyoya's arms. "I-I'm thowwy , Daddy! I didn't mean to! I-I ruined our cathle. I ruined Mommy'th cathle!"

Kyoya held his daughter close and tried to stop her crying. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Zoe. Mommy got to see it right?" Sam nodded. "See, Mommy saw it. Mommy saw the castle and she loved it. So there's nothing to worry about. You don't need to cry, Zoe."

After a minute of crying into Kyoya's shoulder, Zoe sniffled and pulled her face away from his shirt. She turned to look at Sam. "Did Mommy really love it?"

Sam laughed and walked over to Zoe. Zoe then reached out to be held by her mother. "Of course I loved it, Zoe. It was absolutely beautiful. Just. Like. You." In between the last three words, Samantha poked Zoe's tiny nose, causing the toddler to giggle. "How about we let Daddy clean this up, while I give you a bath to get this paint off of you?"

Zoe nodded and pulled away so that Samantha set her down.

Kyoya looked down at his daughter. "Are you okay now, Zoe?"

Zoe nodded again and grabbed a hold of Sam's hand. She then started pulling her down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Hold on a second, Zoe. Here. You go to the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute."

Zoe nodded once more and went to the bathroom sniffling but silent.

"That was the quietest she's been all day."

"Kyoya. You know she doesn't like to talk around anyone except for you. You do realize that she likes you more than me, right?"

Kyoya walked closer to his wife and kissed her on the lips quickly. "I don't know why."

Samantha laughed and kissed him back. "Oh shut up. You're an amazing father and that little girl adores you more than anything else. She's a complete daddy's girl. Let's just hope she stays this cute and innocent when she becomes a teenager."

"Well she already asked me where babies come from . . ."

"Oh God. She's too smart for her own good." Sam leaned in and kissed Kyoya again before walking down the hall. "I'll go give her a bath now. Have fun cleaning this up!"

Kyoya turned back to the books and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he sighed and began cleaning everything up. He smiled as he thought, "_At least her terrible two's don't involve being a bad kid. At least she knows that she can be a handful."_

* * *

Haruhi was walking down the stairs with Akemi in her arms, all cleaned up with no sign of butter on her. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Haruhi noticed Antoine sitting on the couch, pouting. "Antoine. I thought you were going to help with dinner. What happened?"

Antoine continued pouting and turned away from Haruhi.

Haruhi set Akemi down. "Why don't you go see what Daddy's making for dinner. I'll talk to your brother."

Akemi nodded and ran into the kitchen.

Haruhi moved over and sat next to her son. "Ant, what's wrong?"

Antoine pulled his knees close to his chest and sniffled. "Daddy hates me."

"What?! No he doesn't! Where did you get that idea from?"

"He getted m-mad at me for tryna help make dinner!" Antoine was crying by this point.

Haruhi pulled Antoine into a hug to calm him down. "Well what did you do that made him mad?"

"I was tryna make budder thingies."

"Budder thingies?" Haruhi paused for a moment trying to figure out what he meant. She sighed when she realized what he was talking about. "Ant, honey, where did you put the butter?"

"On the hot part of the cooker. And then the fire stuffs happened so it was working, but Daddy freaked out."

Haruhi laughed and pulled him closer. "Oh, Ant. You can't put that on the stove."

"I dint put it on the stove! I put it on the hot part of the cooker!"

"Ant . . .That's the stove."

"Oh."

"It's okay though. I'm sure Daddy wasn't really mad at you. He just got scared that you would get hurt."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"But what if he really is mad at me?"

"I'm not."

Tamaki was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Akemi leaning on him.

"Tamaki, how long have you been there."

"No long. I only got to hear the part at the end. I just came out to say that dinner's ready."

Antoine avoided looking at his father and started pouting again.

"Ant . . ."

"You're mad at me, aren't you, Daddy?"

Tamaki walked over to Antoine and sat on the other side of him, so that Antoine was now in between his parents. "I was never mad at you, Ant. It just scared me. I didn't want you to get hurt near the fire."

"I-I just thought you were mad . . ."

Tamaki pulled Antoine into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I wasn't. And I'm not mad now. I do think, though, that you need to stop watching movies that have butter in them . . ."

Haruhi laughed and then Akemi ran to stand in front of the three. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry! And Ant! You need to stop bein a big baby!"

Tamaki and Haruhi laughed, but Antoine sat up and glared at his sister. "I am not a baby, Kemi! You're a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Ant's the biggest baby!" Akemi shouted at her brother and giggled before running down the hall.

Antoine sprung up and chased after his sister, shouting at her in return.

Tamaki then laughed and scooted closer to Haruhi, putting his arm around her and kissing her. "So did he really think I hated him?"

"So you were there for longer than the end!"

Tamaki laughed. "Guilty as charged."

"Yeah. He really thought you were seriously mad at him . . ."

"You do believe that I wasn't, right?"

"Of course I do, Tamaki. It takes a hell of a lot more than that to actually make you mad. And plus, I know for a fact that you adore the kids."

Tamaki kissed Haruhi again. "And you." They paused for a moment as they watched Antoine and Akemi run past them to the other side of the house.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to having another baby?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, confused and a bit angered. "You're joking right? After all that happened today and after all that we've been through with the twins, you want to have another one?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I think it'd be nice to have another baby-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. No way. Not gonna happen. You try giving birth to twins and then ask me again."

"Alright. Sorry I asked. . . "

After a moment they both decided to get the kids for dinner. As they were walking to the dining room, Tamaki brought the topic up again. "I mean can you at least consider it?"

Haruhi froze in her place and sighed. She then glanced back at Tamaki for a quick second. "Fine. I'll think about it."

The two of them continued walking but Haruhi stopped in her tracks again and then turned back to face her husband completely. "But if these 'terrible two's' continue past their third birthday, then another kid is absolutely out of the question."

* * *

**Well that's it for now folks! It took SOOOOO long to write this chapter bc frankly im not that great with kids. I honestly just wanna skip to when they're all teenagers.**

**Like I have a lot planned for Antoine, Akemi, Zoe, Yukimi and others that have not been concieved/born/mentioned in story yet.**

**So stay tuned! **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend but no promises! It'll be a bit of a harder one to write.**

**So stick around until next time**

**Chapter 20 - Surprise! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	22. Surprise

**Alright readers! I know this is a little later than I planned (Wednesday) but I've had an INSANE week so bear with me. **

**So this chapter is one that I pretty much cried while writing because of the cuteness. But I'm gonna be totally honest, that happens a lot in this series now. I have about 4 or 5 other chapters written (they wont be posted too soon sorry) that I've cried rivers of tears over because of the cuteness and/or angst in them. **

**This one is ALL ABOUT KYOYA, SAM, AND ZOE AND IT'S SUPER CUTE SO YAY! **

**I will get back to the twins and Tamaharu at some point. I think I have one more chapter of NOT them. The next chapter will be Hikaris because I miss my babies. It'll probably end up being a shorter one too so yep. I'll try to have that one out by Wednesday at the latest. **

**So without further ado, please enjoy this Moreau-Ootori family chapter**

* * *

_**Chapter 20 - Surprise**_

* * *

**May 3, 2018**

"Mommy," Zoe held up a more advanced picture book to her mother and pointed to the title. "Wath thith word?"

Samantha had her daughter on her lap in the living room and was braiding her wavy black hair. "That's astronomy, sweetie."

"What about thith one?" She pointed to the sub-title of the book.

"Well that word," Sam pointed to the first of the two words in the sub-title, "is solar. And the other one is system."

Zoe placed the book back in her own lap and frowned. "I don't like them."

"What, the words?"

"They're mean. They have that letter in them. Ith no fair."

"Awe, Zoe. Don't worry you'll grow out of it. When you get a little older you'll be able to say that letter like everyone else." Zoe continued to pout and flip through the pages of the book. When she got to the different planets, she saw that they were glittering on the page as a way to catch the reader's attention.

Zoe gasped when she saw the glittering planets and held the book up to her mother again. "Mommy look it! Look at all the pretty thparkleth!" She held the book where both of them could see it and pointed to each individual planet. "That oneth you! Aannd. Thath me. Oh! And that oneth Daddy!"

She paused for a moment to study the page. She then moved her small finger over to Earth and looked back at her mother, causing the almost finished braid to mess up. "Thith ith where we live, right Mommy?"

Samantha nodded. "Yep. That's Earth. The planet we live on."

"Earth." Zoe giggled. "Thath a funny name for a planet."

Sam pulled Zoe back onto her lap and held her tight. She kissed the side of her head, causing the child to giggle more. "You know what else is a funny name?" Sam leaned in close. "Zoe."

Zoe gasped and laughed as Sam began to tickle her. "Hey Mommy! Thath mean! Thath my name!"

Sam stopped tickling Zoe and laughed. "Well I hope I would know my own daughter's name. I did name you after all."

Zoe cocked her head, confused. "Daddy didn't name me too?"

"Well he agreed with the name Zoe. But I picked it out. I liked the meaning of it."

Zoe crawled back onto her mother's lap and leaned against her chest. "What doeth my name mean, Mommy?"

"Life."

The little girl looked up at her mother, another confused look spread across her face.

Sam let out a small laugh and picked up the solar system book. She pointed to earth and tried to explain. "Remember Earth? The planet we live on?" Zoe nodded. "Well that's the only planet that has life on it. Well we think. So people and animals and plants. That's all life."

"And Alienth?"

Samantha laughed again. "We don't know if aliens are real, Zoe. But maybe."

Zoe frowned and furrowed her brow in thought. After a moment she looked back up at her mother. "Tho. . . Life ith people and thingth like puppieth and flowerth?" Sam nodded. "Tho that meanth babieth are life too?" Sam nodded once more. Zoe looked down at her mother's stomach and poked it. "Tho you have life in your tummy right now?"

"Wait what?"

Zoe cocked her head again. "There ith a baby in your tummy, right? Becauth you keep thmiling and laughing and thinging a lot and you only do that thtuff on thpecial dayth. But ith not a thpecial day . . ."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "And you thaid that babieth come from a mommy and daddy kithing a lot. . . And you and Daddy kith a lot. Tho it hath to be a baby, right?"

Samantha went silent for a moment, trying to take in how advanced her daughter's reasoning was, especially for a three year old. "Wait . . . So you figured it out that easily? You're only three, how could you figure out that I'm pregnant?"

Zoe giggled and huddled close to her mother. "Becauth I love you Mommy. And you need to know loth of thtuff about peopleth you love. Ethpethally Mommy and Daddy."

Sam laughed and kissed the top of Zoe's head. "I love you too, Zoe. You're such a little genius."

After a moment, Zoe pulled apart from Sam and looked back down at her stomach. "Whath hith name gonna be?" She took a quick pause. "Ith it a boy? Can you make the baby a boy? Pleath Mommy? I wanna baby brother!"

Samantha let out a loud laugh and stood up while simultaneously picking Zoe up. "Well I really can't choose that, Zoe. You'll have to just wait and see. It'll be a surprise." She walked out of the living room with Zoe in her arms and then she set the girl down in her hallway. "So do you want to help me with dinner, or do you want to go play with Daddy instead?"

Sam already knew the answer and without hesitation Zoe shouted the expected response. "Play with Daddy!" And before she knew it, Zoe was running down the hall to Kyoya's office.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Zoe?"

Zoe was laying on the ground drawing a picture with crayon, while Kyoya worked on his laptop. "Do you have a favorite color?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

"I'm gonna make your favorite color purple. Ith that okay?"

"Sure."

The two of them went back to concentrating on their work. About five minutes later, Zoe spoke up again.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"What thould the babyth favorite color be? Blue, yellow, or pink?"

"Wait what? Who's favorite color is this?"

Zoe sat up and looked over at Kyoya as he turned around to face her. "The baby."

"What baby?" After he questioned Zoe once more, Kyoya took a sip of water that he had on his desk, which in reality was a bad decision because of what Zoe was about to say.

"The baby in Mommy'th tummy. My baby brother. Or thithter. But I wanna have a brother tho I hope ith a boy."

Kyoya almost did a spit take, but instead he slightly choked on the water and ended up having a short coughing fit. "Zoe, what are you even talking about?"

Zoe held up the picture she was drawing and it showed three stick figures: Kyoya in purple, Samantha in red, and Zoe in green. And then there was a much smaller stick figure in blue where stick-figure Samantha's stomach would have been. It was simply labeled, "Baby."

"Thee I drew a picture of all of uth!"

Kyoya studied the picture for a moment and then looked back down at Zoe. "Zoe . . . This is wonderful, but I'm pretty sure Mommy isn't having another baby."

Zoe frowned and cocked her head. "Thath not what Mommy thaid. We were talkin 'bout it before the went to cook dinner."

Kyoya's eyes went wide and he stood from his chair. He picked Zoe up and handed her the picture. "Can you hold this for me? Let's say hi to Mommy and see how dinner's coming along."

Zoe nodded and held onto the picture with one hand and Kyoya's neck with the other.

* * *

Just before they reached the kitchen, Kyoya set Zoe down. "Don't show Mommy the picture yet. Make it a surprise."

Zoe nodded and followed her father into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Kyoya leaned against the wall while Zoe went and climbed onto a tall chair.

"Hey Sam."

Samantha looked up from her cooking and smiled at her husband and then back at her daughter. "Oh hi! What brings you two in here?"

"Daddy wanted to thay hi." Zoe swung her feet back and forth on the tall chair and held her picture in her lap.

"Well I haven't really seen either of you much all day since you've been out shopping and whatnot. So I thought it'd be nice to stay with you out here while you cooked dinner."

Sam looked back to Kyoya and smiled. "Oh. Well that's very nice."

"So what are you making tonight?"

Sam smiled and went back to her cooking. Kyoya had offered to hire a home chef when they first got married, but Samantha refused. She absolutely loved to cook. "My dad's favorite thing to cook: Bouillabaisse. He taught me how to cook it when I was sixteen."

"That dish sounds very familiar."

She glanced over at Kyoya quickly and laughed, causing her ginger ponytail to bounce behind her. "Well of course it does. It's a famous dish in Marseilles. I'm almost positive that it's the meal you had when I bought you lunch after breaking your glasses."

Kyoya let out a small laugh. "I remember now. It's Marseilles most popular dish. The one that includes a lot of different types of shellfish."

Zoe sat straight up and let out a small gasp. "Mommyth making fitheth for dinner!?"

Samantha laughed. " That's right, Zoe. Mommy's making fish."

Zoe absolutely loved everything her mother cooked for them. But she especially loved whenever her mother made fish. It quickly became her favorite food.

Zoe let out a small squeal of joy and began swinging her feet again and then started humming quietly.

"You are able to eat that, right? Wait, yes you are. It's stuff like sushi that you can't eat."

"What are you talking about, Kyoya?"

Ignoring Samantha's question, Kyoya posed a different question. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

Sam cocked her head and furrowed her brow, like mother like daughter. " Uhm . . . I'm actually feeling wonderful. Never been better. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Nothing feels different?"

"Kyoya, what on earth are you going on about?"

Ignoring Samantha's question once more, Kyoya called Zoe over. "Zoe. Why don't you show Mommy that beautiful picture you drew?"

Zoe giggled and quickly climbed down from the chair. She stood behind Samantha and held up the picture. Samantha put a lid on the pot and turned around. She crouched down to Zoe's level and held the picture. "This is beautiful Zoe."

Zoe ran around to Sam's side and pointed out things in the picture. "That one'th me and thath Daddy. And then thath you." She pointed to a very small stick figure that Sam hadn't noticed at first. "And then thath the baby!"

Sam's eyes went wide when she finally realized what Kyoya was going on about. "Oh. Oh!" She paused and leaned in to kiss Zoe on the cheek. "It's wonderful, sweetie. I'll hang it up with the other's on the fridge. Why don't you go wash up for dinner, it should be ready in a minute."

Zoe smiled wide and nodded before running out of the kitchen to the powder room in the hall.

Sam stood up and hung the picture on the refrigerator as previously stated.

"So a baby."

Samantha turned back to face her husband. "Kyoya, I can explain-"

"Well there's nothing _to_ explain. You're pregnant again. What else is there to tell?"

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "I was going to tell you within the next few days. I just didn't know how."

"All you had to do was say it, Sam."

"But I didn't know how you'd react. You didn't want kids in the first place. So who knows how you would've reacted to me telling you we're having another one?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well I never explicitly said that I didn't want children. I was just never exactly fond of the idea of babies waking me up in the middle of the night or small children running about my home." He took a quick pause. "But that doesn't matter because we have Zoe, and I honestly adore her, and soon we'll have another child. And if this child is anything like Zoe-"

"Then we will have another total genius that reads astronomy books at the age of three and breaks everything they touch . . . "

Kyoya laughed and walked over to Sam. "Well I really hope they don't break everything like Zoe. The genius part is fine with me. The point is, you didn't have to hesitate to tell me."

Sam leaned against Kyoya's shoulder and sighed. "Zoe is too smart for her own good . . . She figured out that I'm pregnant without me saying anything. Normal three year olds aren't supposed to be able to do that."

"Well, like you said, she's a little genius. You know she wants the baby to be a boy."

Sam nodded. "Yeah she really wants a baby brother. And just wait, it probably is a boy. Zoe's probably psychic or something." She let out a quiet laugh. "She'll probably be able to tell the sex of any other kids we have too."

Kyoya cleared his throat and straightened up a bit. "I think two kids is substantial enough for us."

Samantha pouted playfully. "Awe. You don't want Zoe to have as many siblings as Sofia does?"

"Absolutely not."

She laughed and moved in front of Kyoya to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him before they shared a lengthy kiss. "I think two is the perfect amount for us."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zoe stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You don't need to do that anymore! Mommyth already got a baby in her tummy!"

The two of them laughed at their daughter's comment and separated. Sam crouched down to Zoe's level again and held out her arms, cuing Zoe to come running. She picked Zoe up and kissed her cheek, causing the three year old to giggle. "Do you wanna have dinner now?" Zoe nodded. "Then how about you and Daddy go set the table?"

Zoe turned and reached out for Kyoya to carry her and he complied. The two of them then grabbed some shallow bowls and went to set the table.

* * *

**December 18th 2018**

"Thith one goeth here. Aaaand now ith your turn, Daddy." Zoe placed a piece in the large puzzle that her and Kyoya were completing. Zoe leaned back in her father's lap and ate from a small bowl of gummy bears.

Kyoya reached around Zoe and put another piece in the puzzle. It was about three-fourths finished by this point. "Alright. Your turn."

Instead of putting another piece in the puzzle, Zoe turned her head and looked up at Kyoya. "Daddy?"

"Yes Zoe?"

"Can babieth get mail?"

Kyoya stifled a laugh. "No. They can't. Only people can get mail."

"But babieth are people too."

"Well they can't really read, write, or talk. And if you're referring to your little brother, then there's no way he can get mail. He can't really do much from inside Mommy's tummy."

Zoe frowned and stared at her bowl of gummy bears. "But I wanna write him a letter."

Kyoya thought for a moment before continuing. "You can still write the letter. And he can read it when he's your age. He just can't read it right now."

Zoe jumped up and ran to get some paper, causing her pigtails to bounce against her head as she ran. After a quick moment she returned with copy paper and colored pencils. Crayons weren't formal enough for an important letter like this one. She pushed the unfinished puzzle to the side on the coffee table to make room for her writing.

"Whath the babieth name?"

"We don't know yet."

Zoe frowned again and turned back to Kyoya. "But he hath to have a name! I can't call him 'baby' all the time."

"Well Mommy and I like the name Kazuto, but we aren't sure if that'll be his name."

Zoe turned back to her paper and wrote, as legibly as possible, "Dear Kazuto." It was spelled "Deer Kasootoh" but it was easy to tell what she meant.

"Daddy you can't look. Only Kathuto ith allowed to read thith."

"Alright. I won't look I promise." Kyoya leaned against the couch and let Zoe continue writing.

About five minutes later, after multiple scribbles and groans of anguish, Zoe finished her letter to her brother. "All done!"

She folded the letter neatly in half and handed it to Kyoya. "You and Mommy need to keep it for Kathuto."

Kyoya took the letter and then moved back to the coffee table. "Okay I promise we'll only read it to the baby when he's ready. Okay?"

Zoe nodded sharply, causing her pigtails to bounce again.

Kyoya looked at his watch and stretched. "You know it's almost time for bed, Zoe."

Zoe pouted and quickly wrapped her arms around Kyoya's waist. "No! Can I pleathe thtay up tonight, Daddy? Pleathe?"

Kyoya laughed and hugged his daughter. "I'll let you stay up a little bit so that we can finish this puzzle. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"So she wrote a letter to the baby . . . And she won't let us read it unless we're reading it to him after he's born?"

Kyoya nodded and moved to get in bed. "She made me promise not to read it. She said it was for Kazuto to read only."

"Wait so we're actually sticking with that name."

"Zoe seems to think so. And we both like it so might as well."

Samantha stared at the letter for a moment before speaking up. "So we really can't read it yet?"

"Unless you want to upset Zoe."

Just then there was a small knock on their bedroom door. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Sam let out a small laugh. "Come on in sweetie."

Zoe hurried into the room and crawled onto her parents' bed. She was holding a small stuffed penguin and was wearing a silky green nightgown with pink ruffles on the bottom. "I couln't thleep."

She crawled over and huddled up in Kyoya's lap. She looked over at her mother and saw the letter she wrote in her hands. "Ith that my letter to Kathuto?"

Samantha nodded and looked down at the paper in her hands. "It is." She turned back to Zoe. "Are you sure we can't read it, Zoe?"

Zoe sat for a moment in thought. "Well ith he here? Can he hear uth?"

"Well I like to think so." Sam looked down at her swollen stomach. "I mean he's gonna be born soon, so I think he can at least kind of hear us. I'm not sure he knows what it all means but . . ."

Zoe crawled out of Kyoya's lap and moved in front of her mother. She held out her hands to see the letter. Once Sam handed the letter to Zoe, Zoe moved closer to her mother and opened the letter. "Ith he awake?"

Samantha laughed and nodded. He had been kicking on and off for about an hour now. She took Zoe's little hand and held it to her stomach. "See? You can feel him kicking."

Zoe cocked her head and frowned at her mother's stomach. "Thath not very nithe." Then she felt her brother actually kick. Her eyes widened and she let out a faint gasp. "Woah. He ith awake!"

She removed her hand and looked back at the letter. "Okay. I'm gonna read it now." She sat up straight and spoke as clearly as possible.

_"Dear Kathuto,_

_I'm your big thithter, Thoe. I'm really really exthited that you're my brother. I jutht wanted to tell you that ith really fun with Mommy and Daddy. Mommy ith really nithe and funny. Theth pretty and a pretty thinger. And the cookth really good too! Daddy ith really thmart and fun to play with. He'll help uth build cathleth and do puthleth. And even though he workth a lot, he thtill playth with me and Mommy whenever he can. We're gonna have loth of fun together! Welcome to the family, Kathuto! _

_ Love, Thoe."_

Once she finished reading the letter she looked up at her parents and smiled. "D'you think he heard all of that?"

Samantha let out a small laugh and nodded. She had one hand over her stomach and the other was tucking a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear. She was a bit teary eyed as she spoke. "Zoe, I'm positive that he heard you. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Well I wath jutht telling him about you and Daddy."

Kyoya spoke up, smiling. "Zoe come over here."

She crawled back into her father's lap and he pulled her into a hug. "That was incredibly sweet of you, Zoe. You're gonna be a great big sister."

Zoe looked up at Kyoya, wide eyed. "You think tho?"

"I know so." Kyoya kissed the top of Zoe's head and hugged her again. After a moment, he realized that she probably wasn't going back to her room. "Let me guess. You want to sleep in here tonight?"

Zoe nodded slowly. "Ith that okay?"

"Of course it is. Now let's go to sleep and maybe we can go out to breakfast tomorrow."

Zoe nodded vigorously and crawled under the covers between her parents. In a matter of minutes, all three of them were fast asleep.

_Kazuto Moreau-Ootori. Born January 3__rd__ 2019 with dark brown hair, pale blue eyes that would soon fade to blackish-purple, pale skin, and a faint trace of freckles on his face, just like his mother._

* * *

**Alrighty! So that's it for this week folks! Thanks for stickin with this story even if you hate it! And if you love it: That's fuckin awesome man thanks! **

**So yeah. The second and final addition to Kyoya's family is Kazuto. I can't wait to write more on Zoe and Kazuto's relationship yay! Oh and if you have any trouble figuring out what Zoe is saying because of her lisp, just let me know. You can send me the part you didn't understand in a review or PM and I'll just "translate" it for you if ya need it.**

**So yeah join us next time for another installment of "First or Last?" **

**Next time: ****_Chapter 21 - Wedding Bell Blues_**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Wedding Bell Blues

**Alrighty readers! I did not expect to get this chapter written this fast. Two days! Only two! Go Jess for being awesome. Not really. I'm actually lame as fuck. **

**But ANYWAYS this chapter was really fun to write. Mainly because A) it's Hikaris B) this Hikaris chapter DOESNT ACTUALLY LEAD TO SEX YAY DEVELOPMENT POINTS FOR JESS and C) This actually has some emotions that I have been wanting to tap into for the both of them. I really really liked tapping into Hikaru's whole "abandonment issues" thing at the end and Chris is just so done with his shit and it's great because I put 99.9999% of my personality in Chris. **

**So without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

_**Chapter 21 - Wedding Bell Blues**_

* * *

_-March 22, 2019_

**_10:30pm – I'm here. Hurry up. _**

Hikaru sat in his car in the parking lot of the restaurant Chris worked at. About a week ago, Chris's "shitty-ass car" as Hikaru liked to call it, completely broke down. And now, because Chris refused to let Hikaru buy him a new car (really out of convenience), Hikaru had to take Chris to and from work five days a week.

**_10:40pm – You said you get out at 10:30. Come on. _**

It had been a little over a year since the two had moved to California. They moved into one of those "Million dollar homes with a view" even though Chris tried to convince Hikaru not to. Chris was convinced that the home was "completely ridiculous" and "a bit much for only two people." But, nonetheless, they now lived in a home fit for any A-list celebrity.

**_10:50pm – Chris. Come on. It's almost 11. What the hell's taking so long? _**

_10:52pm – I'm on my way. Chill out._

Three minutes later the passenger side door opened and a very aggravated Chris sat down in the car, closing the door behind him.

Chris sighed and leaned back against the seat.

"What's your problem?"

Chris sighed again and buckled his seatbelt. "Nothing. I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Hikaru stared at him for a moment. "Alright."

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Chris spoke up. "How long have we been together?"

"I dunno. Two years? Maybe three. I don't think it's been three yet. Somewhere around there." He paused for a moment as he pulled into their driveway. "Why?"

Chris shrugged and got out of the car. Hikaru sighed and got out of the car too. Once the two were inside the house, Hikaru decided to question Christian again.

"Chris, are you sure you're alright? Usually you have at least one rant about some asshole customer . . . But today you're almost completely silent. Did something happen today or . . ."

Christian ran his hands through his hair and sighed again as he took off his shoes and jacket. "It was just a long day. Really stressful. I don't know why, but there were like five proposals today. Like it isn't even an important holiday. Why do so many people want to get married now?"

"So you're this upset because a lot of people got proposed to today?"

"Yes."

Hikaru walked into the kitchen and spoke up as he walked. "I think that's kind of dumb, if you ask me." He came back a moment later with a bottle of beer in each hand. "Because it kinda seems like you're just getting pissed at other people's happiness."

Chris glared at the bottle that Hikaru was extending towards him. "Really?"

"What?! You have this whole 'alcohol' thing under control with me so what's the harm?"

Chris took the beer and walked down the hall to the living room and sat down on the couch. Getting back to the subject at hand, Chris took a swig from the bottle and continued. "Well yeah I am. I think it's pretty damn annoying how they get to flaunt their 'we're so happy and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together' couple-ness in public."

"So you're jealous." Hikaru was sitting beside his boyfriend at this point.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. But why? Is this not a happy relationship for you?"

Chris groaned and lied down so that his head was on Hikaru's lap. "No! That's not- Of course this is a happy relationship for me."

"Then why are you jealous?"

"I already told you I'm not."

"Alright. If you say so." Hikaru ran his hand through his hair and finished off the bottle that was in his other hand. They sat in silence for a moment before Chris sat back up, got off the couch, and started walking towards their bedroom.

Knowing that their conversation would resume if he followed, Hikaru got up off the couch and walked to their room as well.

"It's just that," Chris started as he changed into his pajamas: red flannel pajama pants and no shirt. "Why would you propose to their significant other in front of all of those people? What if there's someone in those dozens of people that really wants to get married and the whole topic of marriage is a very sore subject with them at the moment? Are you really gonna be that big of an asshole and flaunt your wonderful moment in front of that person?"

Hikaru was lying on the bed and playing on his phone as Chris ranted. "Uh huh. Yeah. You're absolutely right."

Chris, noticing that Hikaru wasn't actually paying attention, glared at his boyfriend. He paused for a moment before continuing. "And then I found out that Tamaki and Haruhi are getting a divorce WHILE I was sucking Kaoru off."

"Uh huh. Yeah- Wait WHAT?!" Hikaru sat up and stared at Christian, his eyes wide. "What the FUCK are you talking about!?"

"I feel like you only pay attention to what anyone says when it involves Haruhi or Kaoru. . ."

"That didn't answer my question."

Chris laughed and plopped down on the bed. "You honestly believe that any of that happened? First of all, we all know there is no way in hell Tamaki and Haruhi are ever getting a divorce. Second of all, your brother is with my best friend. They're very happy together and they're having a child. There's no way either of us would cheat. And I'm pretty sure you're the gay twin, not Kaoru."

Hikaru sighed a breath of relief. "Oh okay. But why did you say that then?"

"To get your attention, dumbass. I knew you weren't actually listening to my rant."

"I was! Kind of . . . I got the general idea."

"Uh huh. Yeah. You're absolutely right."

"Shut the fuck up."

Chris sat back up and looked over at Hikaru. He was silent for a moment, but soon sighed and spoke up. "So almost three years now?"

"For wha- Oh yeah. I think so. We've been together ever since Tamaki and Haruhi got married so however long that is."

Chris sighed and fell on his back once more. "Don't say that word."

Hikaru turned to Chris, confused. "What word?"

"_Marriage." _The tone in Christian's voice was coated with anger and disgust. "I don't like thinking about that word right now. It just makes me want to punch someone in the face. Usually you."

"What?! Why me!? What the hell did I do?"

Chris turned his head to Hikaru. "I dunno. Take a wild guess. I'm pissed because everyone around me, whether I know them or not, is getting married. I get angry every time I so much as hear the word marriage. And now you know that whenever I hear said word, it makes me want to punch either me or you in the face. What could be the cause of this anger?"

"Well I won't know until you tell me, Chris." Chris got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to sleep. "Three years, nine months, and four days. Maybe five days. Depending on what you counted as 'dating.'"

Hikaru decided to get up and change into his pajamas as well. "What are you talking about now."

"The same thing that I keep bringing up, Hikaru. Another reason to make me want to punch you in the face. We've been dating for almost four years now. Not three." A moment later, he came back out of the bathroom. "All of these things are just piling up on a list of why I actually should punch you in the face."

"Alright. I get it. I messed up. I'm not good with dates."

"So I've noticed."

"But why are you so pissed off about it."

Christian rubbed is hands over his face and groaned. "I want to get married."

Hikaru's face went pale. "W-what? Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?"

"We've been together for almost four years. Nat and Kaoru got married just after five years. Kyoya and Sam eloped right after Zoe was born. Takashi and Sofia got married after two years. And Honi and Reiko didn't even wait an entire year to tie the knot. And don't you dare mention how long Tamaki and Haruhi waited because I'm not waiting almost ten years to get married. We'd be pretty old for the whole marriage thing then and I want our kids to have married parents."

"I don't think we'd be too old if we waited."

"Hikaru, you're almost thirty years old. I'm turning twenty-nine this November. If we waited ten years then we'd both be close to forty and I that whole thought is extremely unappealing."

"And why are you bringing kids into this? I never agreed to have kids."

"Alright. I give up. I'm going to bed." Chris walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the covers up to his face.

"Oh come on. I'm at least willing to talk about this!"

"What's the point of talking if you're just going to tell me all the reasons why you don't want to get married and have kids, Hikaru?"

"Because I actually have reasons."

Chris pulled the covers away from him and sat up. "Please enlighten me."

"Well with the whole kids thing, I've never been a kid person. Kids are weird and babies are really needy. Plus they will have to be adopted by at least one of us so that will cause a shitstorm when they find out."

"Sorry not a good enough reason."

"Alright I guess I'll move to marriage then. We already live with each other and we both know we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together so what's the point of marriage?"

"Sentimental value. Legalities and paperwork. Sharing and/or taking last names. Not having to call you my boyfriend anymore. I could go on and on."

Hikaru sighed and fell back on his pillow. "I just don't see any real need to get married."

"So you have abandonment issues AND commitment issues?"

"Wow way to be an asshole, Chris. I don't have commitment issues."

"At least you admit to your abandonment issues."

Hikaru cleared his throat and continued. "The point is, we already do all of the things married people do, well minus the whole children thing but that's a conversation for another day, so there is no real point to getting married."

"So you don't want to get married?"

"Well not right now at least."

"Why not?"

"It'd be a hassle."

Chris sighed and turned his back to Hikaru. "This is one of the times I wish I was straight. That way I could fall in love with a beautiful woman, GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS."

Hikaru sighed and went under the covers as well. "You don't need to get all butthurt about it. It's not like I don't wanna be with you."

There was silence for a long minute.

Christian turned to face Hikaru. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you marry me?"

Hikaru groaned and turned his back to his boyfriend. "Really Chris?"

Chris paused for a moment. "Wait. . . Does this count as me proposing to you? Because if it does then I take it back. This isn't how I wanted it to happen."

"Yes it counts."

"Fuck. Alright. Well I'm going to tally up the times I ask from now on."

"Go right ahead." Hikaru paused and glanced over at Chris. "You know. . . You're pretty hot when you're mad at me."

"That means I'm hot every day."

"Alright I'm going to bed."

Another moment of silence.

"You know I'm going to end up getting a ring to propose to you with."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Save up for that damn car you won't let me buy."

Chris stared at the ceiling. "Oh that? I already have the money for that. I just like it when you take me to and from work. It gets you off your lazy ass for a few minutes each day."

"I hope you realize that you're really making me want to punch YOU in the face now."

Chris turned his back to Hikaru again. "Woo. Yay. Good for you."

Hikaru stared at Chris's back and sighed. "Dammit. How do you have such a great body?"

"Because I'm not a lazy ass like you."

"Hey! I'm just as fit as you are!"

"Scrawny and fit are two very different things."

Hikaru groaned and continued to stare at Chris's back. After a moment, he decided to close the gap between the two and start kissing Chris's neck, but Chris quickly stopped him.

"No."

"Awe come on. Why not?"

"Married couples partake in sexual activity. We're only dating, remember?"

Hikaru went straight faced and sighed. "Chris you do know that we've had sex before. And we do quite often."

Chris didn't respond.

"Come on. Can we at least talk about it?"

"Sorry. Only married couples have meaningful talks about problems in their relationship. When you're just dating, the easiest thing to do is break up."

Hikaru rolled onto his back and groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"No absolutely not! Kids only come after marriage, remember?"

Hikaru turned so that his back was to Chris. "Goodnight."

"Okay."

After a moment of silence, Hikaru turned around again and sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it okay?"

Chris still didn't turn around when he spoke. "Last time you said 'I'll think about it' was like two years ago or something. I'm not waiting that long again."

"Well I mean . . . What do you want me to do."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Fine."

"Not yet. . . I'm not ready yet."

"If we aren't married within the next two years I'm done."

"That's not fair, Chris."

"That's completely fair, Hikaru."

Hikaru sat up and looked over at Chris. "How the hell is that fair?"

Chris finally sat up and looked over at Hikaru. "Because how the hell am I supposed to be expected to stick around if you have no intentions at all of making it permanent? I just proposed to you and you said no. I will continue to propose for the rest of this year. After that it's up to you. If we aren't married by the time I'm thirty I'm gone."

"Chris, that isn't fair in the slightest! You're acting like some bitchy high school girlfriend! I do intend on making this permanent, just not right now!"

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out soon."

Chris went back under the covers, his back facing Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and did the same.

"I do intend on marrying you someday Chris. I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay."

"You know that I actually do love you, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well I do."

Silence.

"You love me too, right? You aren't gonna leave me . . ."

"I love you too. But I'm not sure about that second part. I have two years left to decide that."

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately. When he figured out what he wanted to say, he spoke up. "So I have until you're thirtieth birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"If you end up proposing, Hikaru, instead of me, it better be amazing. I don't want some half-assed shit from you."

"I will make it amazing. I promise. . . Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Alright! That's it! I love these two together you have no idea. Mainly because Hikaru is actually my fave character in Ouran and Chris is me (well a lot like me personality and hair color wise. I'm not an adult Italian gay man sorry to say). But yes I really hope you enjoyed that chapter because it was very fun to write. And very difficult to keep up with. I miscalculated the time so many times when writing this chapter. I was honestly on the same boat as Hikaru. I thought it was only almost three years not 4! It's insane how time flies!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Next time: ****_Chapter 22 - Not Again_**

**(hint hint - the next chapter is another *everyone* chapter)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
